Lost Memories ºCap 8º
by Sarah Neves
Summary: Uma segunda guerra, uma nova memória e dois velhos corações. Hermione perde a memória e agora Harry vai ter que fazer com que ela volte a se lembrar e no meio disso Harry descobrirá novos sentimentos. Agora sim é o Capítulo 8!Comentem!
1. Hospital Sto Mungus

**Atenção: **_Essa fic foi reescrita após o sexto livro. _  
ps.: Não que faça a menor diferença se você a lê pela primeira vez, mas para os antigos leitores faz uma diferença enorme. ;)  
Comentem!

* * *

**_Capitulo I - Hospital Sto. _****_Mungus_ **

− Por favor, Hermione. Acorde!  
Uma voz ressoou no quarto extremamente branco. Um fiozinho de luz dourada penetrava no quarto iluminando o rosto pálido de Hermione, desacordada e cheia ferimentos. Harry que até aquele momento esteve longe com Rony e Hermione pesquisando eventuais notícias de Voldemort e das Horcruxes voltou para Londres, onde a Ordem esperava por essas informações. O que aconteceu na verdade foi muito rápido, quando chegaram no ministério havia gente esperando-os, mas não era bem a Ordem. Foram pegos de surpresa. Harry já tinha imaginado que aquilo ia acontecer uma hora, mas não tão rápido daquele jeito. Felizmente, a Ordem chegou no momento em que mais precisaram. Harry saiu ferido, mas recuperou-se depois de uma longa semana em repouso, Rony não teve tantos ferimentos, portanto nem fora internado, apesar de agora andar com uma bengala. Hermione tinha sido a mais afetada. Quando chegou em Sant Mungus os curandeiros fizeram o possível e impossível para deixá-la viva, e conseguiram, apesar de não fazerem ela acordar.E ainda havia uma grande probabilidade de ficar como os pais de Neville. Nesta tarde Harry fora visitá-la. Não tinha conseguido antes por estar internado, Rony o acompanhou, mas não conseguiu passar da porta, dissera a Harry que não ia conseguir ver Hermione daquele jeito. Não poderia suportar. Ele entendeu o amigo, que apesar de não estar mais namorando Hermione, ainda era apaixonado por ela, mas ele entrou, queria saber se aquilo tudo era um pesadelo. Foi um choque, quando deu por si que não era nenhum pesadelo e sim realidade. Hermione estava ali deitada pálida e cheia de ferimentos ainda em cicatrização. Desde então Harry estava sentado na cadeira próxima a ela.  
− Não se atreva a me deixar aqui, não agora que eu mais preciso de você. – sussurrou ele, mesmo sabendo que Hermione não estava ouvindo.  
− Meu Deus! – exclamou uma voz feminina. – O que fizeram a Hermione? – Gina entrou no quarto indo em direção a cama de Mione. Harry levantou a cabeça para encará-la. – Foi tão grave assim? – ele assentiu com a cabeça. Gina deixou lágrimas contornarem seu rosto. Há um tempo ele se acharia no dever de enxugá-las, mas aquilo que sentia por Gina hoje não passava apenas de um afeto carinhoso, quase protetor. – Como estão os pais dela?  
− De que jeito poderiam estar? – ele voltou a olhar Hermione, era agonizante ver ela desse jeito. – Acham que sou culpado.  
− O que? Por que? – indagou Gina, finalmente voltando seus olhos a ele.  
− Hermione deve ter comentado sobre mim enquanto freqüentava Hogwarts, e eles chegaram a me conhecer um pouco, o suficiente porém pra saber que sou perigoso para qualquer um que se aproxime. Quem pode culpá-los por pensar assim? – respondeu ele, sem olhar para Gina. Afinal, não fora por esse motivo que tinham terminado?  
− Então agora você é culpado por Voldemort ser um ambicioso cruel disposto a matar qualquer um que passe por ele? – ela soou grossa aos ouvidos de Harry.  
− E como não? O bruxo mais poderoso atualmente esta me perseguindo aonde quer que eu vá e me torturando ao me fazer ver que meus amigos estão morrendo quanto mais próximos de mim ficam. – um sorriso triste e feio passou pelo rosto de Harry.  
− Você não tem culpa Harry Potter, que ele seja um psicótico maluco com poderes em excesso. – ela o encarava séria, mas as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto livremente. Era um tanto quanto estranho vê-la chorar. O silêncio os envolveu. Não adiantava discutir sobre isso. – Ouvi dizer que o comensal que fez isso a ela acabou seriamente ferido. – Harry sorriu torto.  
− Verdade... Mas quem consegue evitar um ataque de doze comensais ao mesmo tempo? – ele respondeu enquanto se lembrava de ter visto de relance Hermione tentando se livrar dos comensais enquanto alguém lhe atacou com um feitiço que o fez desmaiar.  
- Desculpem-me, mas precisam sair do quarto. – um jovem curandeiro entrava no quarto e aproximando-se de Hermione, tirou o lençol que a cobria. Harry e Gina saíram do quarto. Ela subiu as escadas para ir pro refeitório, enquanto ele sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do quarto de Hermione.  
− Há quanto tempo não dorme? – Harry virou-se para o lado e encontrou um senhor de uma idade já avançada, quase careca, os olhos penetrantementes verdes, mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era uma cicatriz na testa igualzinha a de Harry.  
− U-uns dois dias. – respondeu, assustado.  
− Não acredito que ficar acordado durante tanto tempo irá salvá-la.- disse ele. Harry não sabia dizer, mas havia algo estranhamente familiar no jeito que aquele senhor o olhava.  
− Quem é o senhor? – perguntou rudemente. Não gostava que lhe dessem opiniões sobre o que fazer. E como ele sabia sobre Hermione?  
- Um amigo. – agora já não mais o encarava, e isso deixou Harry irritado, queria que continuasse a olhá-lo, pois sabia que havia algo naquele senhor extremamente estranho.  
− E se eu não quiser amigos? – queria chamar a atenção do velho para ele.  
− Não disse que era seu. – seus olhos voltaram a fitá-lo e Harry sentiu uma sensação acalmante e familiar naquele olhar.  
− Harry? – a voz de Tonks o fez virar a cabeça para ela. – Que bom ver você. Gina me disse que você não quis ir comer. – ela chegou mais perto, e ele voltou a cabeça para o velhote que tinha sumido. Olhou para os lados mesmo sabendo que não ia mais encontrá-lo.Sentiu um certo vazio, apesar de não ter ido muito com a cara do velho, seu coração parecia estranhamente leve na presença dele.  
− Estou sem fome. – respondeu ele, reenconstando na poltrona.  
− Precisa se alimentar, sabia? – insistiu ela.  
− Sim, eu sabia. – Por que todo mundo continuava a tratá-lo como criança?  
- E sabe que ela não gostaria de lhe ver assim, não é? – ela pareceu ser mais seca diante da resposta dele, mas mesmo assim, simpática.  
- Se não fosse por minha culpa, ela própria poderia me falar isso, não é verdade? – Harry sabia ser grosso, mas de que forma poderia se fazer mais claro, que não queria ninguém o incomodando?  
- Não poderia ter falado melhor. – disse ela, tentando fazer com que Harry a encarasse. – Ela escolheu estar ao seu lado Harry, não importando o que acontecesse, uma escolha dela, e não sua. Ela sabia dos riscos, talvez até mais do que você. Espero que você saiba agora o que estou tentando te dizer. – e dizendo isso lhe deu as costas. Harry olhou para o vazio deixado por Tonks. Aquilo fizera sentido, mas ele não queria pensar sobre isso. Descansou a cabeça, e pensando no velhote estranho, adormeceu.

− Harry! Harry acorda! – alguém lhe chacoalhava.Ele se ajeitou desengonçadamente na poltrona e abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes contra luminosidade da manhã que entrava por uma das janelas. Então viu que o que chacoalhava era um ser de cabelos vermelhos a sua frente. Rony parecia definitivamente alegre. – Ela acordou! – disse ele dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Harry levantou de um pulo só.  
− Como você sabe? – sorrindo junto com o amigo.  
− Um curandeiro veio me informar. E melhor, aparentemente sem seqüelas. – disse ele, quase pulando. – Vamos vê-la. – e abriu a porta do quarto junto de Harry. Hermione estava sentada na cama, com o rosto um pouco mais corado e os ferimentos quase sem aparecer. Um curandeiro alto lhe fazia perguntas com uma prancheta em seus braços.  
- E como você está se sentindo fisicamente? Alguma dor especifica? – ele anotava tudo depressa. Harry e Rony foram chegando perto dela.  
- Acho que não... – disse ela, meio perdida, virando-se para os dois.  
- Como ela está? – Rony se dirigiu ao curandeiro, que agora estava virando algumas folhas da prancheta.  
- Ainda não vi nada que não fosse normal. – disse ele.  
- Ainda bem que você acordou Mione! Pensei que tinha nos deixado de vez. – Ela olhou de Rony para Harry, que sorria igualmente, e baixou os olhos.  
− Mione... – repetiu ela em voz baixa.Voltou então com o olhar para os dois. O curandeiro agora a observava atentamente.  
- Seus amigos estavam realmente preocupados com você. – disse ele, ainda a observando de um jeito estranho.  
− Eu... Conheço vocês? – perguntou ela para os dois bobos que a encaravam sorrindo. Rony deu um passou pra trás ao mesmo tempo em que se desfazia do sorriso. Harry sentou-se na cadeira atrás de si. Na verdade se deixou cair.  
− Do que exatamente você lembra? – perguntou o curandeiro. Hermione pareceu pensar um pouco enquanto franzia a testa.  
- De um fleche verde... E desta manhã. – disse ela.  
− Certo, parece que você ficou com algumas seqüelas. – ele voltou-se para a prancheta. – Qual o seu nome?  
− Hum... Não sei. – respondeu ela, insegura.  
- Você não se lembra de nada além do fleche verde? – ele anotava rapidamente na prancheta.  
− Não.  
− Tente se esforçar. – insistiu.  
− Eu já disse que não me lembro! – ela repetiu, o curandeiro sequer a encarava.  
− Tente mais uma vez. – respondeu ele, sequer se importando do olhar irritado que ela lhe dava.  
- Qual parte do "eu não lembro" você não entendeu? – ela levantou a voz, o curandeiro parecia alheio a isso, só anotava na prancheta sem parar.  
− Eu sei que você consegue, Hermione. Se esforce mais.  
− Eu-não-me-lembro. – respondeu evidentemente irritada com a ignoração que ele estava lhe dando. – Nem sei porque me chamam de Hermione!  
− Esse é seu nome. Agora tente pensar no que aconteceu antes do fleche verde. – ele não parava de escrever em sua prancheta. Hermione estreitou os olhos para ele.  
− Olha aqui... – começou ela, aumentando o tom de voz.  
− Ela não se lembra ok?! – interrompeu Harry. O curandeiro finalmente parou de escrever na prancheta e virou-se para Harry.  
− Certo, vou deixar vocês ficarem aqui por uma hora mais ou menos, se ela não voltar com a memória, avisem a alguém. – e saiu do quarto deixando os três silenciosos. Rony havia sentado e as mãos cobriam o rosto.  
− Quem são vocês? – perguntou ela revezando o olhar em cada um.  
− Er... Eu sou Harry, e este é Rony. Nos conhecemos em Hogwarts. – disse ele, sem saber o que dizer.  
− Hogwarts? – Hermione franziu o cenho. Mas antes que Harry pudesse pensar em como explicar o que era Hogwarts a porta do quarto se abriu novamente.  
− Hermione! – eram os pais dela. – Ficamos tão preocupados! – e a Sra. Granger abraçou a garota, que deu um gemido de dor. – Desculpa, querida!  
− Hã... Sr. e Sra. Granger, posso falar com vocês um minuto? – Rony tinha se levantado, e encaminhava os pais de Hermione para fora do quarto.  
− Eles são os meus pais? – perguntou ela, encarando Harry, que agora só conseguia encarar suas mãos.  
- São... – respondeu ele vagamente, ela pareceu meio sem graça.  
− Mas... O que aconteceu comigo? – dessa vez Harry a fitou. Como explicar pra ela que ele era o culpado? Mas mais uma vez a porta do quarto abriu interrompendo-os. Era Lupin.  
− Harry, Hermione. – cumprimentou ele. Harry ia começar a falar quando Lupin o encarou. – Sim, eu já soube Harry. Não se preocupe. Vou conversar com Hermione agora, pode me dar licença? – Harry, que estava perdido, o obedeceu. Subiu ao refeitório e encontrou a Sra. Weasley e Tonks conversando com os pais de Hermione, que agora exibiam grossas lágrimas. Rony e Gina estavam sentados em uma mesa distante, no fundo do refeitório. Gina estava pálida e Rony com o olhar vago, pensativo. Harry se encaminhou para perto dos amigos.  
− Você já... – começou Harry para Gina.  
− Sim... – respondeu ela, ainda pálida. – Tomara que seja temporário.  
− É... – passaram o resto da manhã quietos.Quando já era quase a hora do almoço e o estômago de Harry urrava de fome, os pais de Hermione se foram e Tonks e a Sra. Weasley juntaram-se aos meninos.  
− Comeram alguma coisa? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, os três responderam que não. Ela pediu um grande almoço e mais ninguém falou nada. Não demorou muito e Lupin chegou também.  
- Harry, Rony, posso falar com vocês? – eles deixaram a mesa e acompanharam Lupin. – Eu falei com os curandeiros e eles disseram que não há previsão para que a memória de Hermione volte.  
− Então quer dizer que ela nunca se lembrará da gente? – Rony perguntou com a voz rouca.  
− Talvez. Pelo que os curandeiros me disseram, pode demorar um dia ou uma vida toda. – ele respirou fundo. – Agora olhem meninos, eu já contei a ela tudo que ela precisa saber. Sobre ser bruxa e o que estamos vivendo. Ela está assimilando ainda. Enquanto isso, eu quero que vocês sejam fortes com ela. Que tentem fazê-la se lembrar, mas não a pressionem. Ensinem a ela tudo que ela tem que aprender. Não acredito que a falta de memória dela tenha afetado a inteligência também. E não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder alguém da Ordem, principalmente ela. – ele olhou de Rony, que estava mais pálido, para Harry que tinha certeza não estar melhor do que ele. – Entendem o que quero dizer garotos? Vocês devem protegê-la.Hermione está mais do que vulnerável. Eu sei que é difícil, ainda que estamos mais adiantados que Voldemort, não podemos perder ninguém agora. – o rosto de Lupin demonstrava que ele estava cansado.  
− Não se preocupe, nós vamos cuidar de Hermione. – respondeu Rony.  
− Garotos, eu andei conversando com Minerva, e bem... – Lupin pareceu receoso. – Vocês ainda não têm idade para serem aurores, nem que tentassem entrar no curso, mas sei o quanto são fortes, para a Ordem, e pra o que vocês estão fazendo lá fora. – Harry contara a Ordem sobre as Horcruxes, mas só eles três que saíram para pesquisar sobre elas, o resto cuidava da sede da Ordem, e de todos os outros acontecimentos. – Mas, eu e Minerva estivemos decidindo que já está mais do que na hora de vocês se aprofundarem na magia de verdade. Nos combates e outras coisas que nós provavelmente iremos enfrentar.  
- Como assim nos aprofundar? O que está querendo dizer? – perguntou Rony, extremamente confuso.  
- Bem, vocês serão treinados. Não por professores ou aurores. – disse ele. – Por uma pessoa só pra falar a verdade. Essa pessoa é da Ordem, não se preocupem. – disse ele, vendo as feições de Harry e Rony mudarem. – Vocês serão treinados por Alberfort. Irmão de Dumbledore. – disse Lupin por fim.  
- Dumbledore tinha um irmão? – exclamou Rony surpreso.  
- Sim. Nunca foi de muito público mesmo. Muito diferente de Dumbledore, ainda que poderoso, mas antipático ao extremo. Já falamos com ele, e vocês poderão o encontrar no Caldeirão Furado, quando quiserem. – disse Lupin, parecendo querer fazê-los aceitar a idéia. Harry pareceu pensativo.  
- Nós o encontraremos na semana que vem. – disse Harry por fim. Rony o olhou com uma cara surpresa. Lupin sorriu.  
- Não irão se arrepender. Ainda tenho muita coisa pra fazer garotos. Até mais. – e aparatou. Rony virou-se para Harry com o olhar duvidoso.  
- Por que aceitou? Não que nós saibamos tudo, mas acha mesmo que precisemos de treino? Quero dizer, depois de tudo que a gente fez... – perguntou Rony.  
- Depois de tudo que aprendemos ainda fomos parar no hospital, e veja o estado de Hermione. Aprofundar esse tipo de coisa nunca é demais. De qualquer forma não descobrimos muita coisa na nossa procura. – deu por fim no assunto.  
A semana que se passou fora bem agitada pra falar a verdade. Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo no Hospital, mas volta e meia iam para a sede da Ordem, que continuava a ser na casa de Sirius, agora de Harry. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco confortável ali, mas nada podia fazer, era necessário. Dobby e Monstro agora ficavam na sede ajudando-os. Monstro tentava atrapalhar, mas por ordens diretas de Harry, não podia fazer muita coisa há não ser resmungar pelos cantos. E também não podia tentar alguma coisa, pois Harry mandara Dobby ficar na cola dele. Wink também estava na casa, apesar de ficar a maior parte do tempo chorando pelos cantos e na outra parte bebendo. Alguns elfos de Hogwarts também foram para a sede depois que a escola fechou. Muitos ficaram sem lugar para ir. Os elfos ajudavam bastante a ordem, e também redecoraram a sede. Era sábado o dia que Hermione teve alta. Tonks que a pegou no hospital e levou-a para a sede. A memória dela ainda não tinha voltado. Ela parecia totalmente perdida. Mas fizeram o que podiam pra que ela se sentisse confortável. E talvez fosse a lembrança de Hermione voltando, ou apenas a sua personalidade falando mais alto, mas ela não gostou nem um pouquinho que os elfos a servissem. Preferia fazer tudo sozinha. Rony parecia se sentir um pouquinho mais alegre toda vez que isso acontecia. Harry o pegara várias vezes admirando Hermione, e ela, completamente alheia a isso, continuava o que estava fazendo. Harry se perguntava se Rony pensava em voltar com Hermione. Era claro que Rony continuava apaixonado por ela. Na madrugada de domingo Harry levantou da sua cama e desceu as escadas. Desde que voltou para a sede não conseguia pregar os olhos, ficava apenas se revirando na cama. Quando chegou na sala esperava não encontrar ninguém, mas se surpreendeu ao ver uma vela acesa do lado de um dos sofás. Ele se aproximou mais e viu que era Hermione, estava concentrada em algum tipo de livro sobre suas mãos. Ela percebeu Harry e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.  
− Desculpa, não queria interromper. – disse ele virando-se pra subir as escadas. Ultimamente não conseguiu ficar na presença da amiga. Era quase insuportável vê-la daquele jeito. Mas sempre se arrependia de estar fugindo dela na hora em que mais precisava.  
− Não vá... – pediu ela. Harry viu que não teria jeito de evitar ela agora. – É Harry, certo? – ele tinha voltado a encará-la, balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim. – Não consegue dormir, não é? – perguntou ela se ajeitando.- Senta aqui. – convidou ela. Harry se aproximou e sentou-se do lado dela.  
− O que você está vendo? – disse ele indicando o livro em suas mãos.  
− Ah... É um álbum que aquela menina ruivinha me emprestou. – respondeu Hermione que abria de novo o álbum.  
− A Gina você quer dizer?  
− É.. Ela sim... – Hermione respirou fundo. – Ainda não consegui lembrar o nome de todo mundo. – Harry olhou para o álbum e indicou com o dedo a foto seguinte.  
− E estes dois, você reconhece? – Hermione observou atentamente a foto em que estava Fred, Jorge e Gina. Eles acenavam para Hermione.  
− Um dos Weasley? – ela tentou.  
− Assim fica muito fácil! – riu ele. – Todos têm cabelo vermelho, não é difícil saber qual família é. – ela riu também com Harry e voltou seu olhar para o álbum. Inesperadamente fechou o álbum com força.  
− Ficar vendo fotos não vai adiantar nada. – disse ela, virando-se para encarar Harry melhor. – Me conte a minha história. – falou ela.  
− Sua história? – perguntou ele confuso.  
− É. Como foi que nos conhecemos, o que faço da vida, essas coisas. Conte-me tudo desde do momento em que nos conhecemos. – o olhar de Hermione esperava que ele começasse a falar.  
- Bem... – começou Harry olhando para Hermione.  
Pareceu passar metade da noite enquanto Harry contava a Hermione tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar dela. Ela ouvia atentamente ele, e às vezes perguntava uma coisa ou outra.  
− Então quer dizer que eu tiro notas boas? - concluiu ela.  
− Eu não diria boas... Diria ótimas! – Hermione sorriu para ele.  
− Será que vou ser capaz de aprender tudo isso de novo? – ela comentou, olhando para o chão.  
− Claro que vai Mione, não existe um só feitiço que eu conheça que você não saiba realizá-lo. – encorajou Harry.  
− Eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra vocês... Mas obrigada por tentarem me ajudar. – Ela estava sorrindo. – Principalmente você. – terminou ela.  
− Você não sabe como é difícil você me olhar como se não me conhecesse. Era você que me conhecia melhor. – disse ele sem pensar. Hermione olhou nos olhos dele e estreitou um pouco o olhar.  
− Eu preciso saber... – seu rosto ficara meio corado. – Nós éramos apaixonados?

_

* * *

__Eu reescrevi com muito carinho e prometo a vocês que a fic não será longa e terá um fim! D__  
__Que alias, já está tendo. Só falta eu conseguir localizar minha beta! ;)_ _Com muito carinho__  
__Sarah_


	2. Estrela Cadente

**_Capitulo II - Estrela Cadente_ **

Harry que esperava por qualquer pergunta menos essa congelou. E logo após sentiu que seu rosto ficava mais corado que o de Hermione, nunca imaginara se sentir constrangido dessa forma perto dela.  
− Eu.. o q-que te faz pensar... Por que pergunta isso? – ele gaguejou sem conseguir encará-la.  
− Hermione... Quer dizer, eu, parecia... e também... não. – ela desviou o rosto também, envergonhada. – Desculpe, eu confundi as coisas. – e voltou a olhar para Harry, que não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos dela. Mas afinal, da onde ela tirara isso? – Desculpa mesmo Harry.  
− Não tem problema. – disse ele, ainda sem querer olhá-la nos olhos.  
− Bem... De qualquer forma, obrigada Harry... Eu vou dormir agora, já deve estar quase amanhecendo. – disse ela se levantando. Ele se levantou também. Subiram juntos a escada, as paredes agora não tinha nada exceto o quadro antigo da mãe de Sirius que ninguém tinha conseguido retirar. Quando Harry entrou no seu quarto, fechou a porta e se encostou a ela. A voz de Hermione parecia ecoar ainda em sua cabeça e aquela pergunta por alguma razão perturbava sua mente. Por que ela perguntara aquilo? E porque ele se importava tanto com isso?

Na manhã seguinte Harry desceu encontrando quase todo mundo na cozinha já. Enquadrou o lugar com o olhar e encontrou Hermione ao lado da Gina com o álbum. Elas riam de alguma coisa. Hermione parecia rir sem nenhuma preocupação, o que fazia muito tempo que ele não via, o sorriso dela pareceu desfazer toda a perturbação que ele tivera na noite passada depois da pergunta dela. Sentou-se do lado de Rony.  
− É tão bom ver ela feliz, não é? – disse Rony, enquanto a observava. Harry deu uma suspirada.  
− Rony... Você continua apaixonado por ela, não é verdade? – ele foi direto ao assunto.  
− Talvez continuasse antes de tudo acontecer. Mas agora... Eu não sei. – disse ele observando seu suco.  
− Eu vejo a forma que você olha pra ela... Não é difícil perceber, não sei nem como ela ainda não percebeu. – Harry se servia de uma torrada.  
− Sabe, eu também pensei que estivesse... Mas eu não sei. Você não sente que o mundo deu uma virada de pernas pro ar? – Rony parecia confuso.  
− Eu sinto isso faz tempo. – exclamou Harry.  
− Eu sei que sente... Mas agora que Hermione não se lembra de nada, não é ... Não sei como explicar. Só que é estranho ela olhar pra gente como se fôssemos apresentados pela primeira vez. É estranho não ver ela estudando do jeito que estudava antes, toda preocupada com a situação de Voldemort, e até mesmo estranho ela não brigar comigo. – desabafou ele. Harry sentia a mesma coisa. Só que preferiu concordar apenas. – E tudo aquilo que eu ainda sentia por ela parece que também virou ao contrário. Eu não sei, mas acho que daqui pra frente as coisas vão ficar mais estranhas ainda.  
− Por que você acha isso? – Harry perguntou.  
− Eu não sei, só sinto. – disse ele dando de ombros, ele voltou para seu café da manhã e não falou mais sobre isso.  
− Gina, pode me ajudar aqui por favor? – disse a Sra. Weasley. Gina se sobressaltou. Harry teve a impressão que ela colocara alguma coisa no mingau que estava comendo. Hermione estava lendo um livro grande e parecia estar aérea, Harry olhou para a capa e deu um sorrisinho, o livro era Hogwarts: Uma História.  
- Meninos, eu vou ao ministério agora. – disse Molly, nervosa enquanto esfregava as mãos. – Não espero demorar, mas se demorar não me esperem para o almoço.  
− Aconteceu alguma coisa Sra. Weasley? – disse Harry preocupado.  
− Não! – disse ela rápida. – Não se preocupe Harry. Não é nada demais. Só vou ajudar o Arthur em algumas coisas. – disse ela, ainda nervosa.  
− Sra. Weasley, se algo aconteceu, eu preciso saber. – insistiu ele. A Sra. Weasley ainda não tinha se acostumado que os três tivessem na ordem e continuava os tratando como crianças, o que Rony vivia discutindo com ela.  
− Não, de verdade Harry, não se preocupe. Já vou indo meninos. – E saiu da cozinha ainda com a expressão preocupada.  
− Você sabe de alguma coisa Gina? – perguntou Harry, Gina sobresaltou-se novamente.  
- Hã?  
− Você sabe o que sua mãe foi fazer no ministério?  
− Ah... Não. Ela não disse nada. – respondeu ela. Agora afastando o mingau da sua frente.  
− Ah, posso comer Gina? – perguntou Hermione, que tinha fechado o livro. E agora pegava o mingau.  
− Não! – disse Gina tirando o prato das mãos dela. Todo mundo parou olhando para ela. – Quero dizer, você é alérgica a mingau!  
− Sou? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.  
− Ela é? – Harry e Rony perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
− Claro que é! E vocês ainda se dizem amigos dela. – exclamou Gina. – Bom já que ninguém vai querer eu vou jogar fora.  
− Ah espera ai, eu quero. – disse Rony.  
− Não! – Mais um silêncio. – Você também é alérgico!  
− Sou?  
− Ele é? – Harry, Rony e Hermione perguntaram.  
− Será que vou precisar levar vocês ao Sto. Mungus também? Parece que perderam a memória. – Harry deu uma risadinha da cara de Rony. Que agora parecia pensar se era realmente alérgico ou não. Harry percebeu logo que suas suspeitas de que Gina escondera algo dentro do mingau agora se concretizavam.  
A Sra.Weasley não voltara para o almoço e os quatro resolveram sair para o Caldeirão, era hoje o dia que encontrariam com o irmão de Dumbledore, era mais cedo, mas ia aproveitar para comprar tudo que estivessem precisando no Beco. E ver se Hermione se lembrava também de alguma coisa. Eles passaram a tarde comprando alguns ingredientes para poções, algumas outras coisas que haviam acabado na casa e a maior parte do tempo ficaram na nova livraria que tinha aberto. A Floreios e Borrões fora totalmente destruída pelos Comensais. A nova livraria não era tão boa quanto a Floreios, mas o dono da loja era muito simpático e enquanto Hermione escolhia vários livros Harry conversava com ele, que ficara encantado de Harry Potter ter vindo á sua loja.O senhor lhe contara toda a história da sua vida, e contara também que estava simplesmente triste que Hogwarts tivesse fechado, ele tinha duas filhas, uma que quando Hogwarts fechara estava no sexto ano, e outra que esse ano iria entrar lá. A filha mais velha teve que fazer um curso para completar o ano. E a mais nova fora mandada a outra escola que Harry não conseguira entender bem, mas que era no Estados Unidos.  
- A escola de lá é boa, tem um grande espaço, e os professores são excelentes, mas você sabe como são os americanos. É uma escola boa afinal, mas claro não chega nem perto de Hogwarts. Minha família inteira estudou lá. É uma pena terem fechado. – Harry assentiu. Por ele nunca teriam fechado a escola, mas depois da morte de Dumbledore, a escola não resistiu muito. A professora McGonagall tinha sido uma excelente diretora, mas os ataques à escola ficaram cada vez mais freqüentes e o ministro fechou. Muitos alunos tiveram que fazer um curso suplementar que o ministério oferecera, e outros que iriam entrar naquele ano foram mandados para outra escola. Quando o sol começou a se pôr e o horário que marcaram com Alberfort começou a chegar eles foram para o Caldeirão Furado pra beber um pouco de cerveja amanteigada.  
− Hermione, você não acha que comprou livros demais? – perguntou Rony enquanto carregava algumas sacolas de Hermione.  
− Na verdade não. Eu quero aprender tudo que eu perdi. – disse ela, carregando mais sacolas.  
− Mas precisava comprar um exemplar de cada livro da loja? – disse Harry carregando o restante das sacolas.  
- Ai gente como vocês são burros. – disse Gina tirando a varinha do bolso e fazendo todos os livros caberem dentro de uma só sacola.  
− Hum... Esqueci desse feitiço. – disse Rony, surpreso.  
− Você só não esquece a cabeça porque tá grudada Rony. – disse ela alisando Lizzie. Gina tinha comprado uma gatinha na loja de animais dando a desculpa de que Bichento estava muito sozinho, ela ainda era pequenina e estava assustada com todo o movimento do Caldeirão. Eles pediram quatro cervejas amanteigadas.  
− Mas o que esse covarde está fazendo aqui? – vociferou Rony olhando para a porta. Era Draco Malfoy. Alguns no Caldeirão o olharam com ódio. Após ter fugido no dia da morte de Dumbledore, ele voltara ao ministério pedindo perdão e explicando tudo que acontecera. Ele ficara preso por dois anos em Azkaban. Agora servia ao Ministério fielmente, até tinha tentado entrar para o curso de auror, mas ninguém acreditava nele, e fora recusado veementemente. No mundo bruxo também ele ficara sozinho, já que ninguém perdoava a tentativa dele de matar Dumbledore. Harry era um deles, não só não perdoava como agora sentia um ódio ainda maior por ele. Draco também não perderá alguns velhos hábitos, como seu olhar de desprezo ou como olhava com grande ódio para Harry nas raras vezes que se encontravam. Eles resolveram ignorar a presença dele. Infelizmente eles estavam perto do bar e Draco fora direto pra lá.  
− Quem é ele? – perguntou Hermione, um pouco alto demais. Draco olhou pra ela, com os olhos brilhando.  
- Então é verdade o que disseram... – disse ele, se aproximando e apoiando a mão na mesa deles. – Você realmente perdeu a memória? – Rony se levantou na hora em que ele se aproximou.  
− Mais um passo e você vai se arrepender Malfoy. – Rony era consideravelmente alto e depois de alguns anos ficara mais forte também. Draco era ligeiramente menor que ele.  
− Eu não estava falando com você Weasley. – enfrentou ele.  
− Não me provoca Malfoy. Pro seu bem, sai daqui. – Rony se avermelhara.  
− Você não pode me expulsar daqui Weasley. – Draco continuou irredutível. – Mas não vou discutir com um... Deixa pra lá. Bom te ver Hermione... – encarando-a de um jeito estranho. – Espero que você recupere a memória logo. – ele deu um sorriso e foi em direção á saída.Rony sentou-se ainda avermelhado.  
− Dá pra acreditar? – disse ele, nervoso.  
− Nem em uma palavra. – respondeu Harry. - Ele parecia estar bastante interessado na memória de Hermione não? – disse pensativo.  
− Tem alguma coisa diferente nele. Isso é certeza. – Gina disse olhando á sua volta. E colocando alguma coisa no bolso, tão discretamente que só Harry percebeu. Não era só Draco que parecia diferente.  
− Afinal quem era ele? – perguntou Hermione pela segunda vez.  
− Bem... Agente explica quando chegarmos em casa. – disse Harry. Ele deu uma olhada no relógio, oito e meia, o horário que tinham combinado com Alberfort era ás nove. Harry olhou nervosamente para Gina, ele não queria ser deseducado, mas ela não podia estar na conversa, o treinamento iria ser só para os três.  
- Gina, cai fora, Alberfort vai chegar daqui a pouco. – disse Rony que tinha acabado de olhar para o relógio. Gina olhou feio para o irmão.  
- Eu ia fazer isso Ronald, não precisava ser tão educado. – disse ela com azedume, mas se levantou, pegou sua única sacola que estava as coisas para Lizzie, e junto com a gata foi para o Beco novamente.  
- Mas pra onde ela vai, as lojas já fecharam não? – perguntou Hermione.  
- Para a loja dos meus irmãos... Lembra? Fred e Jorge? – disse ele, bebendo sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.  
Nove horas em ponto a porta do caldeirão se abre, como o lugar estava quase vazio, todos olharam para ver quem era. Alberfort lembrava a Dumbledore de certo modo, mas parecia ser mais brusco e mais novo. Ele procurou com o olhar os três e se encaminhou diretamente para a mesa.

– Eu não gostei dele. – disse Rony deitado na cama com os braços apoiando a cabeça e olhando para o teto.  
– Ele parece saber de muitas coisas que nós não sabemos. – disse Harry vagamente, sentado no sofá ao canto.  
– Mas também parece preferir não nos ensinarmos nada do que sabe. – Hermione estava sentada de fronte a Harry. Era meia-noite quando Alberfort fora embora. Harry despachou as sacolas de Hermione para a sede da Ordem e eles, para felicidade de Tom, resolveram passar o resto da noite lá mesmo. Gina passara no Caldeirão, pra avisar que ia embora por volta das dez e meia. Os três agora estavam no quarto de Harry.  
– Também achei que ele preferia continuar no Javali enxugando copos do que com a gente. – assentiu Rony.  
– Não achei nada disso. Ele é só um pouco... Rústico. – respondeu Harry. Os três ficaram silenciosos, enquanto Harry pensava em Alberfort e os encontros que teriam toda semana.  
– O que vocês acham que ele vai nos ensinar? Quero dizer... Não tem muita coisa que nós não sabemos em questão de feitiços, defesa... E todo o resto. – Harry sentiu uma entoação de sarcasmo em Rony.  
– Olha Rony, se você não quiser aprender nada com ele, ótimo! Eu acho que ele realmente tem algo escondido na manga, mas se você se acha melhor do que isso, fique a vontade de dessa vez usar a maldita bengala pro resto da vida. – retrucou Harry, Rony se avermelhara, mas não falou mais nada. Não que Harry pensasse que eles fossem burros, mas o que aconteceu com Hermione fez ele perceber que ainda não estavam prontos o suficiente, e quando pensava nisso, incluía ele mesmo. Hermione começou a perguntar sobre algumas coisas que não tinha entendido. Eles se animaram com a explicação, trazendo-lhe lembranças de Hogwarts e quando perceberam era duas da manhã.  
- E aquele tapa que ela deu no Malfoy?! – disse Harry entre risos.  
– Bonito demais pra esquecer! – respondeu Rony, rindo também. – Fora o feitiço que ela fez em Marieta. – os dois soltaram boas gargalhadas, estavam tão entretidos na conversa que sequer perceberam que Hermione estava sentada perto da janela, observando a leve chuva cair.  
- Harry... – disse Rony, parando de rir e olhando para ela. – Olhe... – e apontou Hermione.  
- Vamos falar com ela. – disse Harry.  
– Eu não sei... - Rony pareceu ficar em dúvida.  
– Rony... Eu acho que ela está chorando. – disse ele baixinho observando-a atentamente.  
– Melhor você falar com ela Harry. Eu não sei muito bem lidar com essas coisas... – disse Rony, jogando o corpo fora.  
– Grande apoio! – exclamou Harry, mas como já havia muito tempo que ele evitava a amiga, resolveu ir até ela.  
- Hermione? – sussurrou Harry, baixinho. Hermione olhou para ele. Percebeu vestígios de lágrimas no rosto dela. Ele voltou seu olhar para a janela sem saber o que dizer exatamente, virou a cabeça para olhar Rony só que não o encontrou lá. Viu a porta se fechando e ouviu passos do amigo se movimentando para o quarto dele. "Grande amigo" pensou Harry. Olhou para Hermione de novo, voltou a olhar a janela. Ele teria que dizer algo, já que tinha chamado a atenção dela. – Por que você está chorando? – pergunta idiota, mas servia para preencher o silêncio. Ela olhou para ele.  
- É horrível me olhar no espelho e não saber quem eu sou... Mas é pior ainda não saber quem são vocês. – disse ela. Harry olhou de novo para ela. Os olhos castanhos dela estavam incrivelmente brilhantes. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, no braço da poltrona. Harry não sabia se devia se mover ou não. Preferiu ficar observando a janela. Uma estrela cadente passou pelo céu.  
- Faça um pedido. – disseram os dois juntos. Hermione olhou para ele e sorriu. De repente as velas se apagaram. Harry já não enxergava mais o rosto de Hermione, mas sentiu ela ficando assustada.  
- Eu não pedi isso. – disse Hermione assustada. – Será que algo aconteceu? – disse ela preocupada.  
- Não acho que não... Se houvesse acontecido algo alguém teria gritado. Pode ter certeza. – disse ele se levantando. Hermione levantou junto com ele.  
- Mas não é melhor verificar? – perguntou ela.  
- O melhor é ficarmos aqui. – disse Harry. Ele a sentiu se movendo.  
- Mas e se... – começou ela, mas Harry a interrompeu.  
- Nada aconteceu... Eu saberia se algo tivesse acontecido. Não fique preocupada. – disse ele se virando para ela. Só não imaginou que ela estava tão perto. O que aconteceu foi inevitável. Acontece que dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar. Lei da física. Hermione caiu, só que tentou se segurar em Harry e acabou levando ele junto. O luar que entrava pela janela iluminava exatamente o rosto de Hermione. Harry se surpreendeu que ele estava tão perto dela que partilhavam o mesmo ar. Ele olhou para os olhos dela, que agora brilhavam intensamente.  
- Eu... – começou Hermione. Só que parecia que lhe faltavam palavras. Harry parecia ter saído do transe, quando foi que ele entrou no transe ninguém sabe, nem ele. E se afastou de Hermione, levantando-se. Ela se levantou também.  
- Desculpe ter feito você cair junto. – disse ela. Harry balançou a cabeça, e por algum motivo que ele desconhecia, ele não conseguiu encará-la.  
- Tudo bem. – disse ele, percebendo que sua voz saiu meio rouca. – Hum... eu... eu vou dormir. – disse ele, ainda sem encara-la.  
- Aham... Ok... – disse ela, meio elétrica.  
- Então... hum... Tchau. – disse ele. Alguma coisa o mantinha naquele quarto.  
- Tchau... – disse ela, ele se virou em direção à porta. – E... – Harry parou na metade do caminho e se virou para ela. Hermione se aproximou dele. – Boa noite. – disse ela, se levantando na ponta dos pés e beijando sua bochecha. Harry olhou para ela.  
- Boa noite. – Harry pegou Hermione pelos ombros – Para dar sorte... - e beijou a bochecha dela. Ele se afastou um pouco ainda segurando os ombros dela. Não conseguia ver sua expressão, mas conseguiu ver seus olhos brilhando espetacularmente. Harry que estava aos poucos recobrando a sua consciência, mesmo não sabendo quando exatamente foi que perdeu, e pensando que deveria voltar para o quarto e dormir em sua... – Cama. – disse ele. Hermione o olhou  
- Que? – perguntou ela, Harry não conseguia distinguir sua expressão, até que ele se tomou conta do que disse.  
- Não! Quero dizer, eu tenho que dormir, no meu quarto... Eu, sozinho. – disse ele soltando ela.  
- Ah sim... – disse ela. Ele se virou e saiu fechando a porta silenciosamente. Harry no corredor encostou-se à porta do quarto, fechando os olhos. Onde ele estava com a cabeça? Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Por que o estômago dele estava revirado? Harry desencostou da porta, abrindo os olhos. "E por que você está aqui fora? Seu quarto é este que você acabou de sair Harry Potter!" pensou ele. Bravo consigo mesmo ele abriu a porta de novo. Hermione se virou para ele.  
- Eu... hã... Este é o meu quarto. – disse ele, gaguejando. "Por que exatamente você está gaguejando?" perguntou uma voz irritante dentro de sua cabeça. Hermione parecia extremamente sem graça.  
- Ah é mesmo! Desculpa! – disse ela, saindo do quarto, perto da porta ela parou. – Eu... Não, esquece. – disse ela, se virando para a porta. – Boa Noite Harry. – e saiu.  
- Boa noite Hermione... – murmurou ele. Harry ficou um bom tempo olhando para a porta. Até que finalmente ele se trocou e deitou na cama, que ficava em frente à poltrona, do lado da janela. Ele observou a chuva caindo e mais uma estrela cadente passando pelo céu.  
- Faça um pedido... – sussurrou Harry.

* * *

_Sem muito o que dizer, apenas... comentem! D_


	3. Era Uma Vez

**_Capitulo III - Era Uma Vez..._ **

O barulho de um espelho sendo quebrado ecoou no quarto.  
- Droga! – murmurou Hermione, observando os pedaços de espelho no chão do quarto. Seu coração parecia estar tão quebrado quanto aqueles espelhinhos que a circundavam. Eram tantos momentos que apareciam em sua cabeça e não tinham nexo algum, quando seria a hora em que eles se juntariam e formariam a sua história? Ela estava agachada no chão recolhendo os pedaços do espelho e se encarou no maior pedaço que tinha. "Quem é você?", perguntou uma voz na cabeça de Hermione, com raiva, pegou a parte do espelho que encarava e jogou na parede mais distante, uma lágrima única e grossa rolou por seu rosto, que ela logo secou com violência. Nada fazia sentido, aquelas fotos, aquelas histórias, aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo, aquelas pessoas ao seu redor, nem mesmo seus pais, que passaram uma semana com ela, conseguia reconhecer. Sentia que ia explodir de raiva, seu coração palpitava forte, a eletricidade do seu corpo a mil, os sentidos misturados, mordeu o lábio com força, segurando para não chorar. Estava cansada de todo aquela atenção extra que lhe davam, casada demais tentando reconhecer a si mesma.  
- Hermione? – a voz de Rony soou do outro lado da porta, assustando-a.  
- Sim... – respondeu ela.  
- Está tudo bem? – sentia que ele estava preocupado.  
- Sim... Sim, está tudo certo. – Hermione limpou com um aceno de varinha os cacos de espelho no chão. Tinha aprendido isso em um dos livros que leu.  
- Tem certeza? Nós ouvimos um barulho de vidro se quebrando... – percebendo que Rony não sairia dali resolveu abrir a porta, dando de cara com Rony, e para sua surpresa, Harry.  
- Foi só o meu perfume que caiu. Não se preocupem, como podem ver, estou bem.  
- Não está não, tem sangue no seu rosto. – Harry apontou pro seu rosto. Ela se lembrou de ter enxugado o rosto com a mesma mão que jogou o espelho na parede, devia ter machucado sem querer.  
- Não é nada. – ela limpou o rosto com a outra mão. – Devo ter machucado com o perfume.  
- Não foi aquele perfume que eu te dei não né? – perguntou Rony, Hermione fez uma cara confusa. – Ah! Deixa pra lá. A mamãe quer se despedir de você, ela vai ter que voltar para a Toca hoje. – ela assentiu e disse que ia dali a pouco.  
- GINA! – gritou a Sra. Weasley, pela segunda vez, fazendo a garota sobressaltar-se e tropeçar. – Presta atenção por onde anda! – depois passou a mão pelo rosto da menina. – Tem certeza de que quer ficar aqui querida?!  
- Tenho mamãe! Aqui fica mais perto do Beco. – Gina respondeu, dando um abraço na mãe. Agora que a ruiva estava trabalhando com os gêmeos era realmente mais fácil continuar em Londres.  
- Tudo bem então! Mas não pense que é dona do seu próprio nariz ainda. – e apontou o dedo pra ela.  
- Mamãe! Já basta o Fred e Jorge! – disse Gina impaciente. – Eu já tenho 20 anos! Não sou mais bebê!  
A Sra. Weasley já tinha ido embora há muito tempo quando resolveram jantar. Hermione tinha passado a tarde no novo aposento que antes era um quarto inutilizado do segundo andar, e Dobby tinha transformado em uma pequena biblioteca, para agradar a 'pequena Srta. Hermione' segundo ele, Hermione porém duvidou que houvesse um pequeno dedo de Harry nessa idéia. Agora jantava calmamente com Harry e Gina. Os dois discutindo ainda que a idéia de Rony em fazer os elfos colocarem barras de chocolate no seu travesseiro antes de dormir era completamente incabível.  
- Hermione! Eu achei outro álbum nosso! – disse Rony chegando à cozinha com o álbum nas mãos. Ele depositou ao seu lado na mesa. Hermione olhou para o álbum com uma certa impaciência.  
- Rony... Hoje eu não quero ver álbum algum. – desculpou-se, voltando ao seu prato de salsichas com purê.  
- Mas Mione, o médico falou que você precisa ver esse tipo de coisa para ativar a sua memória.  
- Pois até agora não 'ativou' nada. – respondeu uma Hermione grossa, se levantando da mesa e subindo as escadas. Estava tão de saco cheio de tudo aquilo. Sabia que as pessoas queriam seu bem, e se sentia mal, na maioria das vezes, de sentir isso. Ela escutava a chuva forte que estava caindo lá fora, e parou no meio das escadas ouvindo um sussurro. Olhou para trás e encontrou um par de olhos verdes. Um forte trovão fez a casa inteira tremer e ela fechou os olhos.

"_Muito bom Ha... – Hermione sentiu uma dor forte como se cortassem-na no peito de lado a lado. Olhou surpresa para o comensal a sua frente e depois voltou seu olhar para Harry, tendo como última visão o par de olhos verdes olhando enquanto sentia o chão gelado as suas costas".  
_  
- Hermione?! – a voz de Harry soou distante e baixinha e quando ela reabriu os olhos ele estava parado a sua frente. – Está tudo bem? Você tá pálida... – Ela se ajeitou um pouco.  
- Não... Deve ser a chuva. – e deixando um Harry completamente confuso pela resposta evasiva dela, subiu as escadas e se trancou no quarto. Ela acabara de ter uma visão? Estava vendo o futuro? Ou talvez ela estivesse revendo seu passado. Ela suspirou. Nesses últimos dias ela andava tendo muito disso. Só não sabia se era algum medo, sonho, ou o próprio passado.  
Não parou de chover na semana seguinte e Hermione passou novamente a maior parte do tempo na pequena biblioteca, ás vezes Dobby ia até lá levar um suco ou qualquer coisa, e ela desconfiava que tinha sido ordens de Harry pra ver como ela estava. Suspirou depois que Dobby deixou o aposento pela décima vez naquele dia. Tinha feito bastante proveito aquele dia, praticara bastantes feitiços e achava que estava pronta para encontrar Alberfort no dia seguinte, o que ela tinha adiado bastante já, falando para só Harry e Rony ir, pois não estava pronta ainda. Ela fechou o livro e descansou a cabeça na poltrona. Tinha tido um sonho esquisito aquela noite. Parecia estar no Egito ou coisa parecida. Sorrindo para ela mesma, fechou os olhos. Estava melhor que semana passada, começava a se acostumar com a casa e as pessoas, não gostava definitivamente dos elfos tratando-a como rainha, mas escondida de Harry e dos outros da casa, dava um presente para cada um deles. Às vezes enfeitiçado outras vezes apenas um bolinho de chocolate, mas fazia se sentir bem, os elfos em geral gostavam dela, e só quando ela começava a falar em liberdade e seus direitos que eles evitavam-na, conhecia agora cada um por seu nome. Sorriu novamente suspirando, e Harry estava sendo tão agradável com ela, ficava dificil acreditar que eles realmente não tiveram nada, e por vezes se pegava pensando se deveriam ter. Até os pensamentos dela o moreno parecia saber. Talvez ela ficasse mais à vontade com ele, pois era o único naquela casa, morador ou não, que não ficava forçando-a a se lembrar de alguma coisa, tá, era verdade que ela própria sentia que a falta de memória dela às vezes o incomodava de certa forma, e sentia também que ele estava cada dia mais preocupado, mas ainda assim, sentia uma vontade enorme de ficar ao seu lado. Gina contou que ela sempre ficara do lado de Harry, não importasse a circunstância, e que ele contava tudo a ela, até o que não contava para Gina na época que eles namoravam. Hermione suspirou, na hora que Gina lhe havia contado isso se sentiu feliz, mas a felicidade logo se evaporou quando sentiu a resistência dele em lhe contar as coisas que se passavam. Nessas ocasiões sentia-se de lado, e isso lhe fazia mal. Não sabia explicar o porquê, apenas sentia falta de alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte levantou cedo para o café da manhã. Teria seu primeiro treinamento com Alberfort e estava ansiosa. Quando chegou na cozinha encontrou apenas Harry, e seu coração, o que dera pra fazer sempre ultimamente, deu um pulinho quando ele sorriu.  
- Hoje você vai com a gente? – ela assentiu a cabeça sentando-se a sua frente. Em pouco tempo estava sendo servida pelo Rednes, um dos elfos. – Ele é meio rude, o Alberfort, mas sabe de coisas interessantes.  
- Aonde vamos encontrá-lo? – perguntou ela, engolindo bacons fritos.  
- No Javali. Fica em Hogsmeade, perto de Hogwarts. – explicou o moreno.  
- Mas Hogwarts fica longe daqui não fica? – Harry assentiu com a cabeça e engoliu seu suco depressa.  
- Normalmente Rony e eu aparatamos lá. Mas como você vai hoje, vamos de noitebus.  
- Falando nele... Ele não vai hoje? – agora Rednes enchia o copo de Harry novamente de suco.  
- Nah, vai sim. Deve estar dormindo ainda. – os dois deram sorrisinhos.  
- Você acha que vai ser muito dificil pra mim? – ela percebeu o leve enrijecimento que ocorreu no rosto de Harry e se culpou por ter dito aquilo, mas inesperadamente ele pegou em suas mãos e disse a coisa que mais a confortou em todo aquele mês.  
- Eu acho que você vai ser dar melhor do que pensa. Não fique se pressionando como todos dessa casa estão fazendo. Você foi, e é a minha Hermione de sempre. – e ela poderia ter ficado mergulhada nos olhos dele se não fosse por uma companhia que chegara.  
- Bom d-d-dia... – bocejou Rony entrando na cozinha. – Olha o que temos aqui... Vai junto com a gente hoje Mi? – ele sentou-se ao lado dela, sem perceber que Harry e Hermione afastaram as mãos bruscamente.

O noitebus estava lotado, só um lugar embaixo e dois em cima. Rony nem sequer deu escolha aos dois, puxou Harry para o andar de cima, deixando Hermione a poltrona do fundo. Quando sentou-se na poltrona percebeu que o lugar ao seu lado estava vago, como a outra poltrona do outro lado do corredor também estava. Bufou com raiva. Harry e Rony poderiam ter ficado com ela. Ela começou a olhar a vista, mas logo que o noitebus começou a andar, não conseguia prestar mais atenção em lugar nenhum a não ser evitar ir ao encontro do chão. Estava começando a se acostumar com ritmo quando em uma das paradas uma voz grossa e melodiosa chamou sua atenção.  
- Posso me sentar ao lado dessa bela senhorita? – Ela reconheceu ser o mesmo loiro que haviam encontrado no Caldeirão, o qual Harry e Rony haviam falado poucas e boas, quer dizer, poucas e más.  
- Desculpe, mas tem um lugar vago ali naquela poltrona... – e quando foi apontar viu já estar sendo ocupada por um senhor de cabelos brancos e os olhos incrivelmente verdes.  
- Acho que não vai conseguir se livrar de mim, Mione. – como ele estava certo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi ir pro lado da janela, se afastando o máximo que podia. – Sabe, eu não mordo. - e riu da própria piada.  
- Pelo que eu ouvi falar de você, faz bem pior. – disse ela, não sentindo a menor graça, principalmente de estar sentada ao lado desse estranho.  
- Águas passadas. – ele falou simplesmente, dando de ombros. – Seus amigos não devem ter mencionado que eu pedi perdão depois do que eu fiz. E se o ministério mesmo me perdoou, e a maioria dos bruxos também, não vejo porque eles ainda estão assim. – Hermione começou a pensar em tudo que eles falaram, sobre a traição de Malfoy, e os dois amigos desconfiavam muito ainda para acreditarem que ele realmente estava arrependido. – Olhe, eu já paguei minha divida com essa sociedade. Já fiz todos os tipos de serviços que tinha que fazer, perdi tudo o que tinha, sofri muito mais do que seu amiguinho Harry Potter, porque se ele acha que perder a família é uma grande coisa, imagine nunca ter tido uma de verdade. – Explodiu ele. Hermione não sabia o que dizer. Ele suspirou e olhou para frente.  
- Sabe, eu posso ter perdido a memória, mas o que eles me disseram... Quero dizer, não tem justificativa para o que você fez. – Harry e Rony falaram pra ela que ele também era um maravilhoso mentiroso.  
- E não é uma desculpa! – ele suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Você pode não perceber agora, mas um dia vai perceber. Todos erram, eu errei, confesso que bastante, mas o seu heroizinho também vai errar. Um dia você vai ver que eu tenho razão. – ela o encarou, brava. Ele havia chamado Harry de heroizinho?  
- Pois tente passar por tudo que ele passou! – retrucou ela nervosa. – Tenta ser perseguido pelo maior bruxo das trevas, perder toda a família, e ainda a única pessoa que ele tinha como pai, e ainda ter que seguir em frente? – Draco olhou com interesse.  
- Você não tinha perdido a memória? – mas sua voz não soou como se a acusasse. Hermione parou estática, com a boca ainda aberta.  
- Eu não sei como eu... Lembrei disso. – ela virou o rosto, confusa. Sirius! Era esse o nome do padrinho de Harry, lembrou vagamente de um cachorro peludo. Mas agora que estava concentrada, não conseguia mais ver nada. Nem um rosto, nem um nome, nem sequer uma voz.  
- Vocês gostariam de uma bolacha? – perguntou o senhor da poltrona do outro lado. Draco balançou a cabeça indicando que não. – Nem a Srta. Granger? – e o velho se aproximou mais com o tronco do corpo para enxergá-la. Hermione olhou para ele com um certo receio. Será que o conhecia? Olhou atentamente para os olhos verdes do homem e seus olhos de repente reconheceram uma marca nele, uma cicatriz igualzinha a de Harry em sua testa. Ela balançou a cabeça indicando que não, ele deu um sorriso e encostou-se novamente na poltrona, mas ela continuou encarando-o. Ela parou de encará-lo quando o noitebus deu mais um solavanco e parou.  
- Hermione! – ela reconheceu a voz de Harry lá na frente. – É a nossa parada. – mesmo que não conseguisse vê-lo, sabia que ele estava procurando, avançando o corredor, até encontrar ela, e nesse momento o rosto de Harry enrijeceu e ela nunca vira aquela expressão assustadora nele.  
- Acho que é a sua parada, querida. – disse Draco se levantando para dar passagem a ela. Por um breve momento pareceu a ela que Harry iria saltar no pescoço do loiro. Hermione, se levantou rápido e já estava do lado de Harry quando este disse.  
- Se eu souber que você chegou a mais de uma milha perto dela, vai se ver comigo. – os olhos de Harry incendiando, Draco meramente sorriu, sarcástico.  
- Tenha bons sonhos, donzela. – Hermione se virou para ele, ao mesmo tempo que seu cérebro pareceu dar uma volta completa, e fechou os olhos, sentindo sua cabeça formigar. Mas quando os reabriu ela já não estava mais naquele mesmo corredor. Ela olhou para os lados, assustada. Então sentiu uma mão encostar em seu ombro, ela virou-se alerta.

- Quantas vezes eu já te disse que não era para sair de seu quarto? – era um homem já de idade, os olhos castanhos brilhosos, o cabelo já branco, e a impressão de grande poder. Ela olhou para os lados. As paredes pareciam ser pintadas a ouro. Desenhos na parede lembravam-na o Egito. Ela ouviu um farfalhar distante, parecia vir de uma janela próxima. – Já é o bastante que você esteja doente assim. Ficar saindo do quarto não irá fazer bem, segundo seu curandeiro. – parecia-lhe que ele não parecia concordar. Hermione reparou que ele falava francês. Ela não sabia se sabia ou não a língua. Ela ouviu outra voz se manifestar.  
- Hermione! – ela virou-se. Parecia ser Malfoy, mas ele vestia-se de um modo totalmente diferente. Parecia usar roupas antigas e pesadas, que pessoas normais já haviam parado de usá-las há muitos séculos. – Andei te procurando por todo castelo, donzela. – ele virou-se para o senhor que estava ao lado de Hermione. Sua postura tornou-se mais respeitosa. – Sr. Willian. – Malfoy se curvou em respeito ao senhor. O Sr. Willian olhou de Hermione para Malfoy.  
- Acho que agora estou seguro para deixá-la andar pelo castelo, na presença do Sr. Malfoy. – disse ele, já se afastando. Malfoy virou-se para Hermione, parecia aborrecido.  
- Por onde foi que você se meteu?  
- Eu... Eu não sei. – disse ela confusa.  
- Por que você está falando inglês? – questionou ele assustado. – Já devo até imaginar com quem aprendeu! Vocês dois não se separam nunca. Imagino que ele tenha vindo aqui novamente não? – disse irritado.  
- Ele quem? – perguntou Hermione, tão confusa que sua cabeça voltava a adormecer.  
- Por que você se irrita tanto com minha presença... hm... Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz atrás de Malfoy. Ele virou-se dando espaço para Hermione ver quem era. Os cabelos pretos e os olhos verdes não a enganavam.  
- Não é sua presença. É tudo em você. – disse ele, com profundo desprezo na voz. – Tudo o que você faz. E todas as pessoas que você se mistura.  
- São pessoas exatamente como nós. – os olhos de Harry faiscaram levemente.  
- Era de se esperar que uma pessoa de uma família tão renomada se misturasse com gente mais... Limpa. – disse Malfoy, um pouco grosso.  
- Seja lá de quem você fala, você não é digno de usar a palavra limpa. – Harry parecia começar a se irritar profundamente.  
- Você sabe bem de quem falo. São porcos. – ele pausou um pouco. – Sangues-ru... – mas ele não chegou e terminar a palavra. Harry se voltou contra ele, os olhos pareciam chamas de fogo. Ele segurou Malfoy pelas vestes.  
- Nunca mais torne a insultar pessoas de quem você não é digno nem de falar. E saia da minha frente. – disse Harry soltando-o. Malfoy ajeitou as vestes e saiu pela direção contrária, ainda com postura. – Eu ainda não sei como sua família o suporta. – disse ele virando-se para Hermione. – Ele deu um sorriso meio bobo. – Vamos andar um pouco. Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso. – convidou ele, os olhos agora brilhavam de uma forma mais suave.  
- Harry... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – disse ela, levando a mão à cabeça  
- Mas é claro que não. Há quanto tempo você não toma um ar fresco? – perguntou ele, aborrecido. – Com todas essa coisa de elementos... Importantes. – sua voz mostrou-se irritada. – Você não tem tempo nem de respirar mais. Venha... – Harry pegou-lhe a mão. – A noite está tão bonita... – disse ele suplicando-lhe. Hermione não viu o porque de não ir, talvez ele até pudesse lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo.  
- Tudo bem... – disse ela. Harry abriu um sorriso grande para ela. Ele a puxou para a porta no fim do corredor. Eles saíram para um campo aberto. A cabeça de Hermione parou de adormecer quando sentiu o ar puro encher-lhe os pulmões. Harry a levou para um lugar um pouco longe de onde eles haviam saído. Hermione percebeu que agora não estavam à vista de ninguém.  
- Você se lembra daqui Hermione? – perguntou Harry olhando em volta. – Quando nós três corríamos por aqui. – Seu olhar entristeceu. – Não ligávamos se estava ou não em vigia? Lembra? – Harry olhava-a de tal forma que Hermione concordou. Mesmo sem lembrar de nada que ele lhe falava. Ela queria saber como fora parar ali. Olhava atentamente para o lugar onde estavam. Era perto de um lago grande. Ela estava encostada a uma pedra grande. E Havia árvores por todo lugar. Tinha certeza que não estava no Egito, apesar das paredes serem idênticas ao que ela se lembrava do Egito. Ela olhava admirada pela beleza do lago, meio que hipnotizada. – Hermione... – Harry chamou-lhe atenção, por um instante Hermione se surpreendeu de quão perto estavam. Harry ia se aproximando cada vez mais dela. Até que algo lhe chamou atenção. Uma estrela cadente passou pelo céu, no mesmo instante que a cabeça voltou a adormecer. Ela fechou os olhos com a dor, quando os reabriu estava no mesmo corredor do noitebus. No mesmo momento que havia deixado.  
- O pessoal! Eu tenho que seguir com o ônibus, por favor, desçam logo! – gritou o motorista, impedindo Harry de prosseguir com o que iria falar.  
- Calma! Já estamos indo. – respondeu um Rony, lá da frente também. – Porque a demora Harry? – mas ele ainda encarava Draco.  
- Nos encontraremos novamente, Malfoy. – virou-se de costas, guiou Hermione pela cintura e deixou o Noitebus, com Rony perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

_Confuso? Relaxaaa.. tudo vai ser explicado em uma questão de dois capitulos! ;)__  
__Comentem!_


	4. Dejà Vú

**_Capitulo IV - Dejà Vú_ **

Os três estavam aguardando Alberfort no porão do Javali, ninguém falava nada. Harry irritado com o encontro com Draco, Rony extremamente pensativo, e Hermione observando o lugar, ansiosa.  
- O que foi mesmo que Malfoy te disse? – perguntou Rony de repente.  
- Que já havia pagado sua dívida com a sociedade. – respondeu ela, observando a poltrona vermelha do outro lado do porão.  
- Não... Sobre a sua memória. – explicou ele, agora com a testa enrugada.  
- Na verdade, não disse nada... Só perguntou se eu não tinha perdido a memória. Quero dizer, ele não estava surpreso por eu ter lembrado vagamente de Sirius. – sentiu Harry se mexer na poltrona ao lado.  
- E depois? Não disse mais nada? – Hermione tornou a pensar, e se lembrou do senhor que sabia de seu nome. Ela abriu a boca pra contar, mas a porta do porão foi aberta.  
- Muito bem. – resmungou Alberfort, como se preferisse estar em outro qualquer lugar. – Srta. Granger... Finalmente. – ela deu um meio sorriso, não sendo retribuída. – Agora sim... – murmurou ele inaudível.  
Quase no fim da tarde, Hermione, exausta, decidiu que não gostava nem um pouco dele. Primeiro que ele não sabia fazer mais do que mandar, não explicava as coisas de um modo mais claro, e mesmo com impressionantes feitiços feitos por ele, como transformar o porão em uma vila cheia de Dementadores (na verdade um outro feitiço produzido por ele), e depois transformar a vila em uma rua cheia de prédios altos e fazendo ele mesmo se passar por um comensal da morte, atacando-os, e logo após transformou a rua em um aposento mal-iluminado simulando uma estratégia que os comensais usavam para torturar, ela que imaginava que Crucius era a pior maneira de se torturar alguém, se enganou, Hermione achava que nem se lesse todos os livros sobre feitiços encontraria tantas formas de tortura como ele parecia saber, e ainda assim, mesmo que ele fosse um maravilhoso bruxo, com feitiços mais do que impressionantes, não tinha nada que fizesse com que ele fosse ao menos agradável. Era duro, rígido, e não perdoava erros. Hermione realmente descobriu ser capaz de muita coisa, e quando estava coagida lembrava de muitos feitiços.  
- Honestamente, se tudo isso fosse verdade, se realmente fossem passar por isso, vocês dois – e apontou para Rony, e Hermione, ofegante. – não teriam passado da vila. – Rony olhou nervoso para ele, mas evitou falar o que pensava. Harry se levantou da poltrona.  
- Eles podem agüentar muito mais do que isso, se não fosse por eles, não estaria vivo para ficar aqui ouvindo você. – Alberfort e Harry se encararam, os dois da mesma altura.  
- Eu ouvi muitas coisas de você, principalmente dos seus feitos, e rapaz, a única coisa que eu posso te dizer é que você ainda não enfrentou nada. Tudo o que você enfrentou até agora não se compara a realmente enfrentar Você-sabe-quem em um duelo verdadeiro. – os olhos de Harry faiscaram diante do homem, mas Alberfort sequer piscou.  
- Eu o enfrentei muito antes de estar preparado. – respondeu ainda encarando Alberfort, e para sua surpresa ele riu.  
- E Você-sabe-quem também não estava preparado. Ou você achava que treze anos sem poder não enferrujam ninguém? Mesmo que tivesse lá suas maneiras de continuar vivo e continuar tendo mais poder do que uma pessoa normal. E você deve admitir que teve certas ajudas, até aqui. – os olhos de Harry continuavam faiscando, mas Hermione viu seus ombros abaixarem-se um pouco. – Garoto, você passou cinco anos fora daqui. Fora do alcance de você-sabe-quem. Pode ter enfrentado muitas coisas por onde passou, mas o que está pra enfrentar aqui, você não tem idéia. – seguiu-se um silêncio perturbador. – Podem ir agora, nos encontramos semana que vem. - Hermione e Rony se levantaram, Harry ainda continuou encarando Alberfort por um momento depois deu as costas para ele, subindo as escadas.  
- Você tem a impressão de que ele está cada dia mais louco? Quero dizer, ele sabia que era o primeiro dia de Hermione, e aquele esquema de mudança de salas, ele nunca tinha feito isso, só nos fez treinar alguns feitiços antigos, mas dessa vez, foi pesado demais. – Rony comentou quando já estavam no Noitebus voltando para casa.  
- Acho que ele se acha demais. Ou talvez saiba demais. – disse Harry, de sua cama. Cada um estava em uma cama no Noitebus, e um do lado do outro. – Não deu impressão de que ele sabia... Da profecia? – Hermione o percebeu olhando-a de canto.  
- Acho que ele só estava se referindo do que você-sabe-quem está planejando agora. Sabe... – e deixou a frase no ar. Os dois se entreolharam, Hermione sentiu que eles estavam escondendo alguma coisa. Não falaram mais nada até chegarem em Londres, e exaustos foram direto para a cama. E pela primeira vez, desde que chegara, Hermione dormiu na hora em que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.  
Parecia que tinha dormido por horas quando acordou com um barulho irritante na janela.Pensando que poderia ser o vento continuou com os olhos fechados. Mas o barulho continuou sem parar, mais forte, e ela começou a reparar que parecia barulho de pedra. Hermione abriu os olhos. E sentou rapidamente quando percebeu que não estava mais em seu quarto, mas sim em um grande aposento, com diversos quadros nas paredes, todos dormindo profundamente, alguns móveis que pareciam ser mais velhos que sua tataravó e com uma cama dossel enorme, que ela estava deitada em cima. Então reparou que o barulho era realmente pedras que estavam batendo na porta de vidro que dava para, aparentemente a sacada do quarto, Hermione se levantou e foi lá fora ver o que era. Quando se debruçou sobre o parapeito da sacada levou uma pedrada bem no meio da testa. Ela levou a mão até a testa e olhou pra baixo pra ver quem fora o idiota.  
- Ih! Me desculpa Mi! Não vi que você já tinha se levantado. – era Harry que tava lá embaixo falando baixinho. Hermione viu um monte de pedrinhas em sua mão.  
- Está tudo bem! – disse ela. "Droga! Vim parar nesse maldito lugar de novo". Pensou ela reparando em sua volta. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Nessa hora.  
– perguntou ela ainda massageando a testa.  
- Pensei em dar uma volta. Respirar ar fresco. – disse ele sussurrando. – Desce aqui! – disse ele.  
- Você tem noção da hora que é? – perguntou ela de volta. Ela não sabia também, mas sentia pelo silêncio que estava que devia ser bem tarde. "Acho que meu destino aqui é dar voltas respirando ar puro com o Harry". Pensou rindo com ela mesma. Harry viu o sorriso dela e sorriu de volta.  
- Vamos logo Hermione! Desce! – disse ele, ainda rindo. Ela olhou pra baixo. Como é que ela iria descer? Aquela sacada era um pouco alta demais pra pular e não tinha nem escada ali. Só umas plantinhas que cresciam na parede do castelo.  
- Não tem como eu descer! – disse ela de volta.  
- Até parece que você nunca fez isso! Desce pelas plantas Hermione! – disse Harry estranhando – Eu sei que faz tempo, mas você ainda deve saber!  
- Hm. – pensou Hermione olhando de novo para as plantinhas. Elas pareciam tão frágeis, que não agüentariam o peso dela.  
- Desce logo Mi! Eu fico aqui embaixo, se você cair eu te seguro. – disse ele abrindo os braços e se aproximando das plantas. Hermione riu com ele, resolveu descer. Com muito medo de cair, ela desceu nas plantinhas, que ao contrário do que ela pensara, eram muito mais fortes que a aparência. Quando estava próxima de chegar ao chão ela sentiu as mãos de Harry a ajudando, e se sentiu muito mais aliviada quando seus pés chegaram ao chão.  
- Já não era sem tempo! – exclamou Harry, feliz. Ela lhe sorriu de volta. Só que um barulho interrompeu-os.  
- Hermione? Harry? – perguntou uma voz vinda de trás de Hermione. Ela se virou e deu de cara com o Sr.Williams. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui há esta hora? – perguntou ele, zangado, olhando de um para outro. Harry percebeu que ainda segurava Hermione pela cintura e se afastou rapidamente.  
- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui há esta hora? – retrucou Harry, que por sua expressão parecia estar achando estranho muito mais que o outro. O Sr. William pareceu surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu rapidamente.  
- Tive algumas emergências. E eu perguntei primeiro. Responda Hermione. – disse agora se dirigindo para ela.  
- Resolvi dar uma volta. – disse ela, sem saber o que dizer.  
- Dar uma volta? E isso são horas para uma senhorita dar voltas por ai? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços.  
- Ela estava comigo. – disse Harry.  
- Sim, isso eu já percebi. – disse ele agora fuzilando Harry.  
- Então devia saber que ela está em boas mãos. – disse Harry de volta. O Sr. Willian deu um suspiro pequeno como se discordasse. – Há não ser que você ache que eu, logo eu, estou raptando a sua filha. – falou Harry, quase num tom de ameaça.  
- Mas que insinuação besta! – disse o Sr. Willian agora exasperado. – Nunca pensaria nisso. Só estou preocupado, minha filha ainda está doente, e acho que dar voltas numa hora inapropriada como essa não é bem saudável. – Harry bufou.  
- Ela já está bem melhor! – disse ele olhando para o outro homem com descrença.  
- Ainda assim ela é minha filha e eu devo cuidá-la. – disse o outro se aproximando de Hermione e pegando no braço. – Vamos Hermione. – Harry pareceu absolutamente zangando e olhou para Hermione como se esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa. Mas mesmo se ela quisesse não poderia. Sua mente tornava a adormecer. Ela fechou os olhos e quando os reabriu estava novamente em seu quarto. Sentou-se na cama e bateu com força no travesseiro.  
Harry fora o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte, olhou para a janela, e viu que ainda estava escuro, colocou seus óculos e olhou para seu relógio. 5:30. Suspirou. Todos os dias era a mesma coisa, demorava para dormir, e quando conseguia, acordava duas horas depois. Seu corpo ainda estava cansado do dia anterior. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, pensando. O que Malfoy queria se aproximando de Hermione? Não gostará nem um pouco dele chamando-a de donzela, ou qualquer outro adjetivo que tenha usado com ela. Despertava sentimentos em Harry que nem mesmo ele sabia de onde vinham. Passou as mãos pelo rosto. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Estava querendo saber o tempo todo dela, como estava. Tinha até mandado Dobby vigiá-la, e pedira para ser discreto, mas ela parecia estar percebendo isso. Passara dois dias tentando saber o que a agradaria e teve a idéia de fazer aquela pequena biblioteca, só para ela. E quando estava perto dela, quando via o sorriso dela, seu coração parecia dar alguns saltinhos. Nunca tinha visto Hermione tão despreocupada quanto agora, tão ela mesma, sem tantos livros e regras, ou sem brigar com Rony. Queria tanto vê-la feliz que não chegara a contar sobre os passos estranhos que Voldemort estava dando agora. Na verdade nem ele chegava a ficar preocupado de verdade com isso quando a via sorrir. Ele percebia também que ela se sentia de lado, mas tinha medo. Medo de que se contasse a ela sobre tudo, ela acabaria voltando a ser a Hermione sombria que estava sendo já há dois anos, medo de que ela não quisesse mais ficar perto dele, de que o evitasse, como antes de perder a memória parecia estar fazendo, medo dela se enfiar naqueles livros estranhos e antigos que estava lendo antes, e se isolar de tudo. Também não podia mentir que sentia falta de contar a ela que ele próprio estava com medo do que Voldemort estava fazendo, que não dava notícias. Que o máximo que acontecia era um ataque em um lugar, outro ali, mas nunca por ele, sempre por comensais, e ainda, comensais novos e menos poderosos, que na maioria das vezes se deixava ser pego. Sentia falta de contar a ela seus sentimentos, de poder falar sem receios. E agora, por alguma razão, se ficasse muito perto dela, sentia seu rosto corar de leve, querendo tocá-la de alguma forma. Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, sufocando um grito. O que estava acontecendo com ele?  
Quando começou a clarear, resolveu descer, imaginando que seria o único a chegar na cozinha. Espantou-se ao ver uma Hermione, com olheiras grandes tomando seu café sozinha. Ela percebendo seus movimentos voltou o olhar para ele.  
- Bom dia. – cumprimentou ela, tirando a expressão cansada do rosto e colocando uma feliz. O coração de Harry dera mais um pulinho, e ao invés de sentar em frente a ela, sentou-se ao lado. Ainda sem saber dessa necessidade de ficar perto dela.  
- Você tá com olheiras. – apontou para os olhos dela. Hermione deixou de sorrir.  
- Tive um sonho estranho hoje e não consegui dormir mais. – respondeu ela, tomando seu suco. Depois deixando o copo de lado, parecendo não gostar do sabor. Harry se lembrou de dois anos atrás em que ela começara a falar de sonhos estranhos que andava tendo, até parar abruptamente de falar sobre eles e se enfiar nos livros. Ele riu nervoso.  
- Devem ser só sonhos. – Rednes serviu Harry de café com leite. Hermione de repente olhou para ele.  
- Eu não disse que foram mais de um. – antes que Harry conseguisse pensar em algo pra responder. Rony chegou.  
- Bom dia! – ele pegou a torrada da mão de Harry e sentou-se defronte a eles. – E aí, vamos hoje no Beco?  
- Pra que? – perguntou Harry, mais fugindo de Hermione do que se interessando.  
- Ué... Eu não avisei a vocês? – os dois balançaram a cabeça. – Fred e Jorge estão mudando para uma loja maior. Então vão fazer uma festinha de comemoração. Por isso que Gina tomou café mais cedo. – os dois fizeram um "Ah!" de entendimento. Na verdade, Harry mesmo achava que não via ela há mais de dois dias.  
- Harry! – disse Hermione de repente, assustando a Rony. – Não fuja da pergunta! Como você sabe que eu tive mais sonhos, se é que são sonhos? – questionou ela, deixando Harry nervoso.  
- Você voltou a ter esses sonhos? – perguntou um Rony confuso. Harry querendo achar o pé dele debaixo da mesa para chutar.  
- Como assim voltei? – Hermione agora estava nervosa. – Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo?!  
- Calma Mi. É só que antes de você perder a memória... Quer dizer, uns dois anos disso acontecer, você nos contou que começou a ter sonhos realmente estranhos. Só que de repente não nos contou mais nada, e começou a se isolar da gente. Não que você ignorasse a nós, mas você evitava falar quando não precisava, e ficava cada vez mais, procurando em todo lugar livros antigos. Quer dizer, você ainda nos ajudava com as... – Rony parou de falar quando seu olhar bateu com o de Harry. – Er... É. Você ajudava a gente quando precisava, mas no resto, se isolava com seus livros. – Ela olhou de um para outro. Pensativa. – Nunca nos contou como eram esses sonhos.  
- Eu... É, na verdade é meio estranho. Não consigo descrever direito. É confuso. – Hermione continuou pensativa. – Eu acho... Mas, não é possível é? – indagou mais para ela mesmo. – Quer dizer, se era tão importante, é porque não são meros sonhos. – dessa vez ela encarava Rony, que esperava que ela falasse algo com sentido. De repente ela se levantou murmurando alguma coisa de livros e saiu da cozinha.  
- Parabéns Rony! – disse um mal-humorado Harry, engolindo de uma só vez o seu café.  
- O que? Você não esperava que eu escondesse mais isso dela não é? – retrucou Rony, nervoso. – Ela realmente está triste sabe. Percebeu que você está escondendo sobre a profecia. E sobre tudo mais. – disse Rony, mordendo o resto da torrada.  
- Acontece que agora ela vai se enfiar de novo naqueles livros esquisitos. E ficar estranha de novo, se isolando da gente. É isso que você quer? – discutiu Harry.  
- É claro que não! Mas se ela ficou assim durante dois anos, é porque esses sonhos devem significar alguma coisa. Se é que são sonhos. – continuou Rony, impaciente.  
- Como assim? O que poderiam ser? – preocupou-se Harry, olhando novamente para onde Hermione estava sentada.  
- Eu não sei... Mas antes dela ficar assim, eu peguei um daqueles livros. E... Bem, não faz o tipo de Hermione, era sobre vidas passadas. – Harry soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e Rony continuou antes que Harry falasse algo. – Mas ela pareceu não gostar muito, porque no dia seguinte eu a vi jogando fora.  
- Bom, isso não faz sentido algum. – disse Harry, Rony concordou.

Eles entraram impressionados na nova loja dos gêmeos.  
- Sejam Bem-vindos! – cumprimentou Fred, com o melhor casaco de couro de dragão que Harry já vira. – Por favor, sirvam-se, mas com cuidado das nossas comidas e nossos produtos que estamos dando totalmente por um preço bem mais barato, só hoje. - Os três entraram naquela multidão que se fazia na loja. Todos bem arrumados. Harry achou que a loja parecia quase do tamanho do saguão de Hogwarts, só que com prateleiras até o teto, e algumas portas no fundo da loja.  
- Vocês não estão servindo nada mais forte do que cerveja amanteigada? – perguntou Rony, olhando para as mesas espalhadas ao longo da loja.  
- Não queremos confusão hoje irmãozinho. – respondeu Fred, olhando animado toda aquela gente.  
- Mas temos algumas bebidas que farão você pirar Ronildo. – chegou Jorge indicando a prateleira do lado, com alguns líquidos pretos e esfumaceantes. Rony olhou com receio.  
- Não, não... Obrigado. – respondeu ele, tentando se esquivar de Fred que tentava fazê-lo engolir um daqueles líquidos.  
- Grande Hermione! – chegou Jorge do lado dela. – Ainda sem memória? – perguntou, Hermione balançou a cabeça assentindo. Jorge então a pegou pela cintura. – E se eu te contasse que no tempo de Hogwarts nós tínhamos um pequeno caso? – Jorge jogando todo o charme nela. Harry a pegou pelo braço e a afastou dele.  
- É, mas você não teve. – disse ele, para alívio de Hermione. – Jorge, a gente vai conhecer o resto da loja ok? – e afastou ela pelo braço ainda.  
- Com todo prazer! – gritou Jorge, atrás deles, rindo.  
- Ele é sempre assim? – perguntou Hermione, agora rindo também. Harry e ela indo pra um canto onde tinha menos gente.  
- Na verdade... Com as outras garotas é. Com você, nunca. – respondeu ele, agora perto de uma das mesas com uma grande variedade de doces, Harry parou observando-os, não eram normais, percebia ele, tinha alguma coisa diferente, ele voltou com o seu olhar para as pessoas na festa, todos comiam e bebiam e nada acontecia a eles, Harry achou estranho. Aquilo tudo estava tão... Silencioso, pelo menos, para uma festa dos gêmeos. Balançando a cabeça olhou para Hermione, agora pegando um objeto pequeno e redondo da prateleira.  
- Sabe, nunca é seguro tocar em qualquer coisa nessa loja, há não ser que Fred e Jorge te dêem na mão, ainda assim é arriscado. – Hermione sobressaltou-se de leve quando percebeu que Harry estava logo atrás dela, respirando em sua nuca.  
- Mas esse ai não tem nenhum perigo. – disse Fred, chegando com um copo de bebida na mão. – os dois voltaram-se para ele, afastando-se.  
- E o que seria isso? – perguntou ela, mostrando o objeto em suas mãos.  
- Uma das minhas maravilhosas invenções. – disse ele, pegando um outro objeto daquele, só que com cor e textura diferentes. – Na verdade eu peguei essa idéia dos trouxas, mas melhorada. – Harry e Hermione continuaram olhando para o pequeno objeto sem entender. – Ele é uma projeção.  
- Projeção? Projeção do que? – foi a vez de Harry pegar o objeto e examinar.  
- De tudo que você quiser. Jornal, livros, pensamentos, e até mesmo manuais, de qualquer coisa que você queira. É só colocar isso em cima do que você quiser que ele projete que ele magicamente, sem toques de varinha, fará uma simulação do que ele está lendo. Por exemplo. – Fred pegou um outro objeto qualquer que estava ali e abriu, pegando o manual do objeto, colocou o projetor em cima do pequeno folhetinho e ele começou a vibrar lentamente, parecia estar absorvendo alguma coisa do folheto. Harry sentiu Hermione sobressaltar-se do seu lado quando uma luz com imagens claras e vivas, apareceu. Como o manual do objeto que Fred pegou era de um foguete, a luz na frente deles começou a passar imagens de um bruxo normal, fazendo o foguete funcionar etapa por etapa. A projeção era tão realista que parecia que Harry estava vendo mesmo um bruxo acender os foguetes a sua frente, embora se realmente fosse isso as pessoas não os ignorariam como estavam fazendo agora. A projeção apagou, deixando somente os últimos foguetes iniciados pelo bruxo apagarem. – É fácil, prático, pode ser levado em qualquer lugar, e resume grandes livros. – ele fechou novamente o objeto que abrira rodando nele próprio. – Os verdes e mais grossos são indicados para livros escolares, porque ninguém tem paciência de ler tudo aquilo e ainda ser capaz de memorizar nos dias de exame. – Harry realmente estava impressionado.  
- Mas, essa projeção, ele faz sozinho? Por exemplo, se eu quiser pegar um livro qualquer sobre uma certa história, ele irá aparecer os personagens e falas igualzinhos aos do livro? – perguntou Hermione, agora olhando admirada para o pequeno objeto.  
- Basicamente isso. Todos esses daqui – e indicou com o dedo a longa e extensa prateleira do mesmo objeto, só que diferentes. – fazem a mesma coisa. Alguns com mais realidade e outros com apenas uma memória pequena. São os mais baratos é claro. – sorriu ele. Harry olhou para a prateleira colorida.  
- É realmente muito criativo. – disse ela passando a mão em alguns deles. – E existe alguma diferença entre eles?  
- Como eu disse, o verde é mais para os livros grandes, que ai ele já da uma resumida. E os brancos, tem um poder de comunicação, se você dar um para um amigo, sempre que quiser, pode chamar ele por esse botãozinho – e indicou em um dos objetos brancos o botão. – E ele se projetara onde estiver, como se tivesse realmente do lado, e para ele acontecerá a mesma coisa, mas é claro, sem nenhum dos dois se moverem ou precisarem usar pó-de-flu. Os outros, no entanto, tem a mesma função, com capacidades diferentes. – Um grande estrondo chamou a atenção deles do outro lado da loja, automaticamente Harry abraçou Hermione, de lado. A origem daquele barulho fora uma pequena explosão que Rony causou em uma das mesas cheias de doce.  
- Ah legal! Agora ele estragou a brincadeira. – exclamou Fred, chateado, virou a cabeça para os dois e deu um sorrisinho, andando em direção ao Rony. Harry separou-se lentamente de Hermione, sentindo que ela ainda tremia levemente do susto que tinha levado. No final da festa, descobriram-se que na verdade os doces eram poções de variados tipos, só que comestíveis e com gostos bons, o efeito passava rápido, questão de meia hora cada poção, mas como algumas pessoas exageraram nas poções, eles saíram de algum jeito diferente. Tinha um que metade era a própria mulher, e na outra era ele mesmo. Hermione se preocupou com os efeitos das poções, mas Jorge lhe explicou que não eram totalmente nocivas, até porque eles não duravam tanto tempo, e com tanto efeito quanto as poções liquidas. Era alta hora da noite quando foram embora, Harry com várias invenções novas dos gêmeos em sacolas, principalmente o objeto de projeção, que ganhara um de cada cor, Rony, alegre demais, tinha comido excessivamente um doce que parecia com whisky de fogo, só que deixava a pessoa sentindo como se estivesse nua, todo hora era possível ver que Rony dava uns pulos e gritos, se tampando com a mão. Hermione fora quase dormindo pra casa, Harry a encontrou cochilando em uma das cadeiras espalhadas. Mas ao chegarem em casa Harry reparou que havia visto Gina recebendo as pessoas na festa e logo após saindo, avisando Rony que dormiria no Caldeirão Furado aquela noite, ele nada respondeu, apenas gritou escandalizado e usou uma das mãos para se cobrir, pensando estar nu.

* * *

_Perceberam que eu tentei dar um toque de humor? Hahahaha. Se ficou horrivel podem falar viu.__  
__É isso, comentem. ;)_


	5. Once ººº Parte I

_**Capitulo V** (parte 1)** - Once Upon a December**_

- Você tem certeza de que eu não sou alérgico a mingau?! – Perguntou Rony, olhando duvidosamente para Gina, esta revirou os olhos.

- Deixa de ser imbecil! É claro que não é. – e voltou a conversar com Hermione. Rony, no entanto, afastou o prato de mingau e começou a comer torradas. – Bom, galerinha, eu tenho que ir, já estou atrasada. – a ruiva se levantou apressada pegou a bolsa e saiu.

- Sabe Hermione, agora que Fred e Jorge inventaram aquelas _prejoção_ você não precisa ler mais nada. – Rony indicou o livro que ela ia começar a abrir.

- O certo é projeção, no caso da sua frase, projeções. E eu prefiro ler. – virou-se para seu livro.

- Você é louca. Dá no mesmo! – exclamou ele, com a boca cheia. – A única diferença é que não perde muito tempo lendo esses livros chatos.

- Não dá no mesmo não. Mas você me lembrou uma coisa. Harry... – o moreno virou-se para ela. – Será que você pode me emprestar um Projelis verde? Tem alguns livros que eu não me interesso muito, mas preciso ler.

- Empresto sim... – falou Harry. – Eu vou procurar no meu quarto e te empresto.

- Que tipo de livros que você não se interessa? – perguntou Rony, disfarçando, muito mal, a curiosidade. Harry sabia bem aonde ele queria chegar.

- Sobre adivinhações. – ela deu de ombros. – Li um, mas não gostei muito do assunto.

- Então pra que saber do resto? – Rony estranhou.

- Pra me manter informada, e chega de perguntas. – disse antes que Rony abrisse a boca novamente, desapontado deu uma troca de olhares rápida com Harry.

- Não acho necessário que você saiba sobre isso. – continuou Harry, tentando fazer o que Rony não conseguiu. Hermione meramente o olhou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ás vezes ele sentia que a memória dela voltava com toda força. – Em Hogwarts você desistiu da matéria. – respondeu ele diante da inquisição silenciosa de Hermione.

- Mesmo assim. Quem sabe, eu não encontro alguma coisa que valha a pena. – e voltou sua atenção para o livro. Harry olhou para Rony, desapontado também. Os dois a pressionavam há dois dias pra saber o que andava lendo e se tinha descoberto alguma coisa sobre seus sonhos, mas ela não falava nada. Diferente da outra vez, ela não se trancou no quarto ou começou a ler livros estranhos, é claro, tinha passado um maior tempo dentro da pequena biblioteca, mas nada que fosse considerado fora do normal para Hermione. Comentara até que precisava comprar novos livros, mas nada além. Rony, ao contrário de Harry, não estava tão preocupado. Achava que Hermione estava fazendo o mesmo que o amigo. Ocultando informações. E ele achava bem feito para Harry, mas este não queria contar, ainda, sobre as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo, em relação a Voldemort. Depois da janta naquele mesmo dia Harry fora pra cama mais cedo, subiu as escadas parando no corredor do quarto de Hermione. Ela não tinha jantado hoje, ele estava começando a se preocupar. Como era de se esperar Hermione não estava no quarto, Harry então foi direto para a pequena biblioteca. A porta estava entreaberta e ele nem se deu o trabalho de bater, quando passou por ela esta rangeu, assustando Hermione sentada a uma poltrona no fundo do aposento. Harry percebeu que ela assistia ao Projelis.

- Que susto Harry! – suspirou ela, extremamente encolhida na poltrona, apertando um botãozinho do Projelis.

- Só queria saber como estava, não desceu pro jantar. – ainda estava parado a porta, e da onde estava não conseguia ver o que ela estava projetando, somente viu o Projelis em cima de um livro de capa preta.

- Eu comecei a ver esses livros – e apontou para o chão onde estava vários outros livros de diferentes cores e capas. – e perdi a noção do tempo. Quando percebi que já anoitecia Dobby veio me trazer a janta. – Harry viu o prato, vazio, do outro lado da poltrona. – Pensei que ele tivesse te avisado. – estranhou ela.

- Avisou... – falou ele vagamente, não gostava de vê-la enfurnada naquele lugar, e começou a se arrepender de ter feito essa pequena biblioteca. Ainda que soubesse perfeitamente que não iria mudar em nada o fato dela ler cada vez mais livros. – Bom, já que está tudo bem. Boa noite. – ele queria não demonstrar a chateação na sua voz. Ainda que não soubesse o porque de estar tão chateado.

- Não, espera! – pediu ela quando viu que ele já começava a fechar a porta. – Eu comecei esse livro agora e não quero ver sozinha. – Harry parou na soleira da porta estranhando a atitude dela.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou.

- O sinistro. – disse ela, mas completou rapidamente. – Não que eu realmente acredite nisso – bufou nervosamente. – Mas eu só queria uma companhia. – Harry continuou ali parado, quando voltou a falar exibia um sorriso ao canto.

- Você está com medo? – nunca havia visto Hermione com medo de uma coisa tão surreal. Ela pareceu envergonhada.

- Claro que não! – retrucou ela, com uma certa urgência na voz. – Olha, se você não quiser ficar tudo bem, eu vejo sozinha. – e apertou o botão do Projelis, voltando sua atenção pra lá. Harry registrou mentalmente a cena, Hermione tentando ao máximo fingir que não sentia medo algum, ainda que se encolhesse ainda mais na poltrona. Ele deu um sorrisinho. Não acreditava que ela estava com medo.

- Tudo bem eu fico. – disse ele por fim, entrando no aposento e fechando a porta. Harry percebeu o corpo de Hermione dar uma relaxada. Quando ele se sentou no braço da poltrona entendeu o medo de Hermione. O livro era um relato de suas aparições e de como as pessoas morriam logo após, e o pior era que tudo aquilo passava em uma realidade imensa no Projelis. No primeiro susto que ela teve, Harry fingiu não ter se assustado também e deu um sorriso de canto.

- Mas o que você está fazendo ai? – perguntou ela, puxando Harry do braço da poltrona para a poltrona apertada que ela estava sentada. – Senta aqui, pra me proteger! – mais uma cena do Sinistro e seguida de um tipo de morte bem infeliz passou, fazendo-a a ter um leve susto. - Afinal, qual é a desse cachorro? – disse ela abraçando-o, se encolhendo ainda mais nele. Harry, no entanto ficou sem saber agir. Abraçou-a sem jeito, sentindo o cheiro de Hermione invadir, não só o nariz como sua mente. Sentiu a maciez dos braços de Hermione, recriminando-se mentalmente de querer saber se... Balançou a cabeça, tirando da mente os pensamentos que passavam agora. Nunca ficara tão perto da amiga, em uma situação que não fosse perigosa, ainda que agora ele se perguntava o que seria mais perigoso: os comensais ou essa aproximação dela. Até poucos minutos atrás nem sabia que cheiro que Hermione tinha, agora se pegava pensando que não poderia existir outro cheiro melhor. Com medo que Hermione ouvisse seu coração batendo anormalmente rápido e forte se deu conta do que estava sentindo. – Não está assustado? – perguntou ela, levando outro susto.

- Apavorado. – respondeu ele. Mas isso não tinha nada a ver com o Sinistro.

Era tarde da noite do sábado, duas semanas antes do Natal, quando Lupin chegou de surpresa, todos já estavam dormindo tranqüilos, mas logo começou a gritaria da Sra. Black. Harry lançou um feitiço de silêncio no quadro e desceu rapidamente as escadas, sentiu a presença de Rony e Hermione o seguindo.

- Desculpe acordar vocês tão tarde, mas eu precisava avisá-los. Gina foi seqüestrada. – Lupin estava pálido quando entrou na casa. Harry sentiu Rony prender a respiração logo atrás dele.

- É impossível! Eu falei com Gina essa noite! Todos nós a vimos no jantar e depois indo pro quarto. – respondeu Hermione, logo atrás de Rony. Lupin olhou confuso para os três.

- Também não é possível! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, lutei contra os comensais que a levaram. – Harry reparou que ele tremia, mas embora nevasse, duvidava que fosse do frio. – Eu tenho certeza de que era ela. – continuou ele de olhos arregalados.

- Será que não foi uma armadilha, ou sei lá... Quiseram se divertir? Convenhamos que esses novos comensais não são muito espertos. – respondeu Harry, agitado. Tinha realmente visto Gina indo pro quarto.

- Não! Era ela, eu tenho certeza! Meu Deus, meninos, isso aconteceu não tem menos de vinte minutos! – a palidez de Lupin assustava a Harry.

- Eu vou subir e ver se ela está no quarto. – murmurou Rony, correndo as escadas.

- Vem Lupin, entra. – convidou Hermione, fechando a porta atrás dele. Os dois foram para a sala, os elfos, como se previssem a chegada de Lupin já tinha acendido a lareira e agora servia chá aos acordados. Não deu tempo de sentarem que Rony estava de volta, mais pálido que Lupin.

- Ela não está no quarto. – disse num sussurro, deixando-se cair no sofá. Harry sentiu um lado do seu cérebro adormecer. Hermione do seu lado deixou escapar um gemido rouco.

- Onde isso aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, agora agitado.

- No Caldeirão Furado... Estava somente Tom e eu lá. Foi tudo muito rápido. De uma hora pra outra apareceu uns dez comensais encapuzados, e quando nos demos conta eles lançavam feitiços sobre nossas cabeças, nós revidamos, e até estávamos conseguindo vantagem quando eu percebi que tudo aquilo era uma distração, logo atrás dos comensais um grupo fechado passava atrás, eu só me dei conta de que eles estavam segurando uma pessoa quando a própria conseguiu dar um grito e soltar fagulhas vermelhas. Pelo grito eu percebi que era ela, Tom continuou lutando contra os comensais da frente e eu tentei chegar ao tumulto de trás, eu a vi lutando com dificuldade, contra uns cinco que tentavam imobilizá-la. E não eram os comensais novos não, eles tinham muita habilidade no que faziam, só que ela não é das fracas e eles logo perceberam. Eu consegui estuporar uns dois dos que tentavam lutar contra ela, mas a porta do caldeirão se abriu e a última coisa que eu me lembro foi de uma voz, fria e cortante. Logo após eu fui estuporado, acordei e a única coisa que eu vi foi Tom gravemente ferido e o caldeirão inteiro revirado. – terminou ele, tremendo ao segurar a xícara de chá que Feledo, um dos elfos, lhe entregava.

- Quem era essa voz fria? – mas Harry já sabia a resposta. Lupin levantou os olhos pra ele, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Não... Mas como é possível? Eu a vi conosco no jantar, e depois subindo... Como...? – Hermione pareceu completamente confusa, apertava as próprias mãos, nervosa.

- Eu não sei como, mas era ela. Tem certeza de que depois disso ela não saiu? – Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Fomos dormir cedo hoje, mas mesmo assim se fosse sair ela teria avisado! – exclamou ela. Lupin suspirou. Ainda tremia e sua palidez o fazia parecer muito mais velho.

- Acabei de mandar Tom para o Sto. Mungus e vim direto pra cá. – ele deixou a xícara intocada na mesa de canto e afundou suas mãos entre os cabelos.

- Nós temos que avisar toda a Ordem. – falou Rony de repente. – Temos que achá-la. – ele se levantou, esperando que os outros fizessem o mesmo.

- Calma Rony, não pode ser assim, temos que planejar antes... – mas Rony gritou com Harry antes que ele terminasse a frase.

– Ela é minha irmã! Nós temos que sair a procura dela! – seu rosto, antes branco, adquirindo o tom avermelhado. Feledo deu passos pra trás quando viu Rony se exaltando.

- E você acha que devemos fazer o que? Não ouviu o que ele disse? – Harry também se levantou. – O próprio Voldemort foi buscá-la, acha que vai ser fácil encontrá-la?! Precisamos de um plano antes. – Rony inclinou-se para ele ameaçadoramente.

- E você espera que façamos o que?! Que fiquemos aqui sentados esperando você bolar um outro plano que nos faça ir pro Sto. Mungus de novo? – Rony chegou a cuspir com a verocidade que falava. Harry precisou respirar duas vezes antes de voltar a falar com ele.

- Não é só você que se preocupa com ela. Mas nós não sabemos onde ela está! Não temos sequer uma pista do que pode ter acontecido. – Harry voltou a se sentar do lado de Lupin, que agora encarava Rony estranhamente.

- Não! – gritou ele. – Não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto ELE pode estar fazendo sei-lá-o-que, com a minha irmã! Eu já passei por isso e lembro muito bem o quão perto da morte ela estava! – fora à vez de Lupin se levantar diante de Rony.

- E você pensa em fazer o que? Procurar de esquina em esquina de Londres? – Lupin dava um ar de maior poder que Rony, ainda que fosse mais baixo. – Ainda não podemos fazer nada! – Rony olhou para os três com um ar de incredibilidade.

- Pois se vocês não vão fazer nada, eu vou. – e se virou para sair da sala, mas Lupin o pegou pelo braço.

- Se você tentar fazer alguma coisa pode piorar! – avisou ele. Rony pareceu não querer ouvi-lo no começo, mas depois se virou lentamente e sentou-se.

- Eu não sei o que vocês têm em mente. – resmungou ele da poltrona.

- Vamos primeiro, como você disse, avisar a toda a ordem. Depois que todos estiverem aqui bolaremos um plano pra saber onde ele se encontra, já que provavelmente ela deve estar com ele. – começou Lupin. Fora sem dúvida a madrugada mais longa que tiveram. Conseguiram avisar a todos da Ordem, alguns aparataram imediatamente ali, outros usaram o Projelis branco, dos gêmeos para participar da reunião que teve, e poucos apareceram só na manhã seguinte. Na hora do almoço poucos sabiam qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar, o que Rony já estava tendo um ataque de nervos, só pior que ele era a Sra. Weasley, sem dizer do resto da família. As últimas notícias que tiveram do paradeiro de Voldemort fora nas redondezas de Hogwarts, o que induzia a idéia de que ele está tentando entrar no castelo. Embora o próprio castelo tenha erguido suas próprias proteções contra invasores. Já na janta todos estavam com grandes olheiras e cabelos desarrumados em volta da mesa de jantar, os elfos servindo-os. Rony sequer fora jantar com eles, se trancara há mais de três horas no quarto. Passaram mais uma noite acordados, sem nenhuma notícia de Gina ou Voldemort. Harry estava na sala sozinho, pensando diante da lareira, passava a mão diversas vezes pelo cabelo sujo e desarrumado. Um dos aurores no ministério na semana passada jurou ter viso Voldemort entrar no ministério e arrombar o departamento de mistérios. E no jornal de ontem ele fora para o Sto. Mungus, completamente senil. Não dava pra acreditar que Voldemort teria voltado lá. E pra quê? Um tremor passou por ele. Por que tanto mistério com o que ele estava fazendo? O que poderia ser tão ruim? Pior do que a guerra que estavam tendo. Ele bufou de frustração.

- Harry...? – ele voltou com seu olhar para a soleira da porta. Hermione se aproximava dele. Quando ela sentou-se ao seu lado, ele voltou seu olhar para a lareira. Ficaram uns dois minutos sem falar nada, até que a voz de Hermione soou suave aos ouvidos dele, causando um certo arrepio no pescoço ao perceber a proximidade dela. – Sabe que não pode se culpar não é mesmo? – ele virou a cabeça para enxergar melhor seu rosto, deu um sorriso pra ela. Como ela podia conhecer ele tão bem, mesmo sem memória?

- Você não sabe como a mente dele funciona. – Harry voltou a admirar a lareira. – Não sei como ele ainda não encontrou meios de me avisar pra ir onde esteja. – Harry tirou os óculos, encostando-se no sofá deixando a cabeça pender pra trás. Passou os dedos pelos olhos de forma a clarear a visão embargada de sono, embora completamente consciente da presença de Hermione. Voltou a colocar seus óculos e estudou Hermione por um tempo. Parecia nervosa com alguma coisa. – O que foi Mi? – os ombros de Harry voltaram a se tencionar.

- Nada. – e olhou para o outro lado da sala. Ambos sabiam que estava mentindo. – Vocês disseram que ele estava nas redondezas de Hogwarts certo? – ela mexia as mãos nervosamente.

- Sim...? – Harry segurou as mãos de Hermione a fim de chamar atenção dela.

- Eu... – ela começou a gaguejar. – Bem, eu não lembro muito bem de Hogwarts, mas... Eu vi fotos. Em livros, e até nos meus álbuns, e bem... – Harry sentia as mãos de Hermione geladas.

- Aonde quer chegar Mi? – Ela parou de movimentar freneticamente as mãos.

- E se eu te dissesse que eu estou sonhando todas as noites com um lugar muito parecido com Hogwarts? – era a primeira vez que ela mencionava sobre o que sonhava, mas para Harry aquilo não era bem sonhos.

- Eu te diria que sua memória estaria voltando... – Hermione voltou a mexer as mãos, Harry pressionou ainda mais as mãos dela para parar com o nervoso.

- Não são bem sonhos. Eu sei quando é uma memória minha... E quando não é. – ele percebeu que ela não conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele.

- O que quer dizer? – Harry franziu o cenho. Hermione pareceu tomar coragem antes de dizer.

- Harry... Eu acho que eu estou vendo... O passado. – Harry olhou pra ela sem saber o que dizer. – Quer dizer... Eu não sei bem. Não voltei a ter aqueles sonhos. Mas eu andei lendo e... Vendo algumas fotos... E – ela suspirou. – Parece coisa de maluca... Mas eu acho que devemos voltar a Hogwarts. – Harry continuou olhando-a sem entender.

- Hermione... Será que não é a sua memória mesmo? Porque você... – mas ela o interrompeu.

- Eu disse que parecia maluquice, mas eu tenho certeza que não é. E bem... Eu andei lendo... O terreno de Hogwarts antes era de uma família riquíssima. Mas isso já faz tanto tempo... – disse ela balançando a cabeça. – Harry, apenas me ouça... Temos que voltar pra lá.

- Hermione... O que você diz não tem sentido nenhum. E sequer podemos voltar pra lá. Hogwarts tem encantamentos próprios para evitar que entrem pessoas. – ela continuou balançando a cabeça.

- Não... O castelo tem. Porque o castelo foi construído pelos fundadores da escola. Mas não é o terreno inteiro de Hogwarts que tem essa proteção. Isso não diz naquele livro Hogwarts: Uma História, mas eu sei que existem algumas falhas no próprio terreno e... – Hermione falava sem intervalos.

- Mi! – chamou Harry, fazendo-a se calar. – Como você pode saber que existem falhas? – ela olhou pra ele, e depois deu um leve sorriso.

- Eu não sei... Eu só... – mas Hermione suspirou novamente. – Olha... É maluquice minha. Deve ser como você falou... Minha memória deve estar voltando e eu não estou sabendo como administrar isso. – Harry sentiu as mãos de Hermione pararem de tremer. – Eu só... Bem. Esses sonhos são realmente esquisitos Harry... – desabafou ela. Ele segurou mais forte em sua mão. Uma prova de como tudo estava diferente era que Hermione estava desabafando com ele, e não ao contrário. – Me desculpa Harry...

- Desculpa? Pelo que? – disse ele sem entender.

- Por fazer você ficar ouvindo essas... Coisas. Nós já temos muito o que pensar não é mesmo? – Harry suspirou, concordando com a cabeça. Encostou novamente no sofá, voltando seu olhar para a lareira. – Sabe, você tem que parar com essa mania de se sentir culpado por tudo. Não tem culpa nenhuma... Você é a vitima nessa história. – Harry voltou seu olhar pra ela. Estava sentindo falta desse tom bravo que ela usava quando ele não tinha razão.

- É uma coisa que eu não posso evitar. Se não fosse por mim ela ainda estaria aqui. – sua voz saiu rouca, estava tão cansado. Fechou os olhos e quando percebeu Hermione tinha abraçado-o.

- Se não fosse por você eu não estaria aqui. – disse ela com a voz suave, fazendo os cabelos da nuca de Harry se arrepiarem. – Eu sei como você está me protegendo naquelas aulas que Alberfort anda nos dando. Sei que não são pra valer, mas sei que se fossem... – ela não precisou dizer mais nada, fez menção de se afastar do abraço, mas ele a abraçou mais forte. Não entendia essa sua necessidade de ficar ali com ela, mas o que ele menos queria naquele momento era entender ou pensar em alguma coisa. Ela relaxou os braços, suspirando de leve em seu pescoço, e dessa vez Harry não só sentiu um friozinho no estômago, mas como se algo quente viesse de dentro pra fora. Temia que Hermione sentisse o seu próprio corpo quente. Não sabia como, mas a sua amiga estava enlouquecendo-o. Sentiu o perfume dela invadir de novo sua mente. Não queria pôr tudo a perder, queria fazer certo... E foi a vez dele se afastar levemente dela, mas quando encontrou seu olhar brilhante, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Suavemente se inclinou para ela, sentindo seu estômago se encolher, e o coração parecer se alargar. Quando sentiu os lábios dela, quis se aproximar ainda mais, mas tinha medo que ela fosse escapar, a boca de Hermione se entreabriu e nesse gesto inesperado fez com que Harry segurasse sua cintura e suas costas de modo que não a deixasse escapar. Não poderia parar naquele momento. Sentiu os braços de Hermione envolver o pescoço dele e isso foi a gota d'água. Como se tivesse se segurado pra fazer aquilo durante toda a sua vida, a beijou com força. Precisava daquilo como se precisasse do ar. Sentiu Hermione suspirar forte e se aprofundou ainda mais nela, não restando espaço entre os dois. Era como se levasse vários feitiços estuporantes de uma vez, e passassem por sua veia, fazendo com que ele quisesse mais. Abraçou-a ainda mais, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como se aproximar mais. Não estava mais com medo de que ela ouvisse seu coração batendo forte, sentia o dela batendo tanto quando o dele, sentia o corpo dela esquentar tanto quanto o seu. Harry nunca sentira aquilo em toda sua vida, sentia que ia explodir em milhões de pedacinhos e depois se juntava de novo. Estava ficando sem ar, mas não conseguiu se desgrudar dela, apertou com força sua cintura, sentindo a respiração dela falhar. Foi um barulho nas escadas que os separou como se tivessem levado um choque. Os dois olharam para as escadas, mas nenhum dos dois viu nada. Ela voltou a fitar Harry e ele voltou a fitar sua boca, agora totalmente vermelha, as bochechas dela pareciam pegar fogo. Ambos com a respiração ofegante. Ele ainda não entendia tudo aquilo. Pensara tantas coisas, mas nunca pensou que pudesse ter tido um sentimento tão forte. Também nunca pensou que iria querer de Hermione tudo aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo que ele queria rir, ele queria falar, e queria beijá-la de novo. Resolveu por falar.

- Eu... – sua voz saiu rouca, ele pigarreou baixinho, mas quando ia voltar a falar percebeu que não tinha o que dizer. E esse meio tempo foi o suficiente para Hermione murmurar.

- Me desculpa. – e sair subindo as escadas.

- Me desculpa? – sussurrou Harry, para si mesmo.


	6. Once ººº Parte II

_**Capitulo V** (parte 2)** - Once Upon a December**_

Hermione entrou no seu quarto ainda respirando forte, trancou a porta, com medo que todos na casa ouvissem seu coração, e seus pensamentos. Levou a mão na testa, não era aquilo que sempre desejara? Sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Era como se uma avalanche de imagens e pensamentos voltassem a sua cabeça de uma só vez. Suas pernas tremiam. Agora se lembrava de tudo. Fechou os olhos e viu sua própria vida como se fosse um filme em alta velocidade, mas o pior disso tudo não eram as memórias antigas voltarem, era a sua memória mais nova. Passou as mãos nos lábios. Ainda sentia o gosto dele, sentia o calor que emanava dele como se ainda estivesse lá. Por que ela estava tão perturbada? Não era isso que queria? Estava tão confusa. Mas por que Harry a beijara? Deitou-se em sua cama sentindo relaxar a cabeça. Não sabia o que era pior, continuar sem lembranças ou não conseguir parar de pensar na sua última lembrança. Harry não estava agindo em sã consciência, Hermione sabia que ele nunca cometeria uma coisa dessas, mas ele tinha se mostrado tão sincero. "Hermione você não sabe o que está dizendo! Ele está tão confuso quanto você". Ela não entedia sobre seus sentimentos, e isso estava assustando-a. Sempre controlara seus sentimentos muito bem. Pela primeira vez estava confusa sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Temia que Harry tivesse descoberto o quanto ela gostava dele, e temia ainda mais perder sua amizade. Não deveria ter correspondido ao beijo. Mas quem havia começado o beijo não era ele? Por que Hermione tinha impressão que Harry estava muito mais confuso que ela própria? Por que ela sentia tanta vontade de chorar por uma coisa que ela queria que tivesse acontecido há muito tempo? E porque ela sentia que a Hermione sem memórias ainda a atormentava? Sentiu-se completamente inútil com suas perguntas sem respostas. Era a primeira vez que ela se via sem respostas, e a sensação era que seu cérebro parecia pesar cada vez mais.

_Toc toc._

As batidas em sua porta assustaram-na. Se levantou vagarosamente. Por um momento rápido antes de abrir a porta imaginou que fosse Harry.

- Posso entrar? – perguntou Rony, ancioso. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Quando o ruivo passou por ela observou-a atentamente. – Está meio pálida. – disse ele.

- Eu... Eu me lembro Rony. De tudo – Rony deixou o queixo cair. Hermione preferiu falar disso do que de Harry.

- Isso é maravilhoso Mione! – disse, agora a abraçando. Ele parecia realmente contente. Ela apenas sorriu de volta, agora observando-o melhor. – Pelo menos uma notícia boa em meio a tantas ruins não? – Hermione assentiu a cabeça. Estranhou o fato dele não perguntar como que ela conseguira recuperar a memória.

- O que você veio me dizer Rony? – o ruivo se agitou um pouco.

- Bem... – balbuciou – Hermione, eu não quero que você fique chateada, mas... Eu vi você e Harry. – a morena ficou quieta diante Rony. – Não era minha intenção. – apressou-se ele. Hermione continuou em silêncio. O que poderia dizer? Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Hermione, você sabe que ele não gosta de você. – disse ele por fim, baixando os olhos. Hermione esperava por tudo menos por essa frase. – Digo, não dessa forma. Você ainda se lembra da nossa conversa antes daquilo tudo ter acontecido. – Hermione piscou os olhos várias vezes. Claro que se lembrava. – Ele está confuso, por isso o beijo. Eu já havia percebido isso antes. E eu ouvi quando você perguntou a ele se eram namorados. Ele realmente está extremamente confuso. Eu sei que você deve estar com alguma esperança, mas eu quero ajudar vocês dois. – disse ele, firme nas palavras. Hermione sabia que ele estava agindo como amigo, se ela estivesse no lugar dele faria o mesmo. Mas não podia negar o quão mal se sentia ao ouvir essas palavras. Ela já sabia de tudo isso, mas ouvir Rony falar era mil vezes pior. Ela olhou triste para ele.

- Eu sei. – disse ela, e passou as mãos no cabelo um sinal de desespero. – Eu daria tudo para enfrentar os comensais de novo. – disse ela fechando os olhos.

- Você tem que falar com ele. – disse Rony.

- Eu sei, Rony... Eu sei. – disse ela com impaciência, e então respirou forte. – Mas o que eu vou dizer? – perguntou mais pra ela do que pra Rony. Ele não soube lhe responder. Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio. Ela tinha tanta coisa em sua cabeça que começava a sentir novas tonturas, só que bem mais leves. – Eu vou esperar. Vou contar a ele que eu recuperei a memória. E ver como ele reage. – Rony continuou quieto, mas assentiu com a cabeça. – Rony... Eu queria ficar sozinha. Por favor. – pediu ela.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – disse ele, já saindo do quarto, parou na porta e olhou pra ela. – Eu realmente nunca o vi tão confuso. – e saiu. Hermione fechou os olhos, cansada.

Harry subiu as escadas para seu quarto, mesmo depois de uma meia hora, abobado. Ainda sentia Hermione em seus braços, sentia os suspiros dela, e não conseguia ter a respiração normal novamente. Aquela era sua melhor amiga, não era como as outras que tinha beijado nesses últimos cinco anos. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta devagar, deveria estar completamente...

- Louco! - Rony estava em seu quarto e suas orelhas vermelhas não poderiam falar melhor. – V-você ficou louco?! – perguntou ele, com a voz fraca. – Tem idéia de aquela é Hermione? A nossa Hermione?

- O que... Como que...? – começou Harry, mas Rony foi mais rápido.

- Eu estava entrando na sala pra te perguntar se tinha alguma coisa planejada, porque. Mas você não estava exatamente preocupado com isso, não? Quando eu vi... Não sabia o que fazer e sai de lá. – explicou ele. - Será que você perdeu a memória também de que Hermione é quase nossa irmã? Você acha certo confundir ela desse jeito? – perguntou ele. Harry não respondeu nada. – A não ser que você também esteja se confundindo. – concluiu Rony. – O que você vai fazer quando a verdadeira Hermione recuperar a memória? - Rony tinha cruzado os braços, e parecia decidido a continuar. – A real aqui é: Você ainda sentirá do mesmo modo quando Hermione recuperar a memória? – Rony não esperou Harry responder, simplesmente deu as costas fechando a porta com um estalo e deixou um Harry culpado e confuso para trás. E ambos sabiam que Rony, pela primeira vez, estava certo.

- SEUS IMUNDOS! IMPRESTÁVEIS! OLHA O QUE FIZERAM COM A MINHA CASA! MINHA TÃO NOBRE CASA!

- SILENCIO! – gritou Harry para o quadro, descendo energicamente as escadas. Abriu a porta deixando entrar uma Tonks tão energética quanto.

- Sabemos onde ela está! – Harry piscou duas vezes antes de dar um grito de alegria. – Mas não vai ser fácil! – ela disse tirando o casaco, mas ainda sorrindo.

- E alguma coisa já foi fácil? – o moreno também estava sorrindo. – Mas como conseguiram descobrir?

- Já sabíamos que você-sabe-quem estava rondando Hogwarts. Mandamos uns três aurores pra lá. Sabe, o Grafers, Style e aquele carinha novo lá. – Harry assentiu com a cabeça. Já os tinha conhecido. – Hospedaram-se em Hogsmeade no momento em que Lupin falou com eles. Conseguiram localizar pequenos efeitos de magia ali por perto e foram seguindo. Acabaram dando em um precipício, e não conseguiram aparatar lá embaixo de jeito nenhum, mas veja só que surpresa. Quando voltaram, passaram no Javali e encontraram um senhor muito simpático que disse ter uma casa, há muito tempo atrás, logo lá. Embaixo do precipício, e sabia bem o caminho pra descer tudo aquilo, sem magia. Foram imediatamente para o local. Quando chegaram lá perto, não viram nada além da água que passava. Foi então que conseguiram enxergar um buraco dentro da água. Se esconderam durante meia hora e viram alguém chegar e nadar até o buraco, não conseguiram ouvir as palavras que a pessoa disse, mas viram-no ser sugado pela água. Ficaram mais o fim da noite ali escondidos, e viram mais uma pessoa emergir do buraco. Estuporaram-no e levaram ele ao hotel onde estavam hospedados. Deram um veritasserum pra ele e informou tudo. De bandeja ainda sabemos o esconderijo de Voldemort. Não por muito tempo, lógico. Quando perceber que o servinho dele não volta, vai saber de tudo. – terminou Tonks. – Pode me oferecer algo pra beber Harry? Lupin não me deixou nem respirar, me acordou e disse pra vir correndo pra cá. – os dois foram pra cozinha. Os elfos que estavam ainda com cara de sono começaram a servir diferentes tipos de bebidas e comidas a Tonks.

- Isso quer dizer que temos que ir pra lá o mais rápido possível. Ele vai mudar de esconderijo, mas não pode ser muito longe dali. Está tão obcecado por Hogwarts. Finalmente o pegamos! – Harry deu um soco na própria mão, estava sorrindo.

- Vocês podem se hospedar no Javali, quando eu saí de casa, Lupin estava falando com Alberfort. – ela comeu um biscoito e sentou-se na mesa. – Cadê Rony e Hermione?

- Dormindo ainda. – respondeu Harry, sentindo uma reviravolta em seu estômago.

- Não é pra menos, ainda são cinco e meia. – disse Tonks olhando para o relógio. Não demorou mais do que meia hora e Rony chegou na cozinha.

- Bom dia. – disse Tonks, Rony meramente balançou a cabeça. Ela percebeu o clima se tornar tenso, mas nada mencionou. Harry achava infantilidade Rony estar tratando-o tão friamente, mas se ele queria bancar a criança, Harry não ia da o braço a torcer. Tonks contou a Rony sobre Gina e ele ficou tão feliz que parou de ser frio com Harry, para alívio de Tonks.

Hermione acordou assustada com os gritos da Sra. Black, e ia começar a se levantar quando ouviu passos pela escada e logo após a voz de Harry dizendo silêncio. Ela escutou ao longe a voz de alguém, depois ouviu murmúrios alegres de Harry. Suspirou levemente e desistiu de se levantar. Saberia se algo de ruim tivesse acontecido. Voltou a se deitar, e ouviu as vozes ficarem cada vez mais distantes. Tentou voltar a dormir, mas sua cabeça parecia pesada demais. Pensou em descer, mas sabia que encontraria Harry, e ela não queria, pelo menos ainda, encará-lo. Ficou deitada até começar a clarear, lentamente foi se trocando, uma hora ia ter que descer. Só queria que sua cabeça tivesse amenizado um pouco a dor. Abriu a porta do quarto e ouviu vozes na cozinha, uma delas era de Harry, o estômago dela se contraiu, mas ela não soube se foi por ele, ou pela tontura que sentia. Desceu um degrau e teve que se segurar na parede pra não cair, desceu outro e sua vista começou a escurecer, Hermione tentou manter controle, mas suas pernas não obedeciam, olhou para baixo e a escada pareceu torta e mais alta. Desceu mais um degrau e a última coisa que conseguiu ver foi o quadro da Sra. Black, gritando em silêncio.

- Afastem-se! – Hermione ouviu vozes ao longe, e foi abrindo os olhos vagarosamente. – Hermione! Hermione! – ela ouviu as vozes ficarem mais próximas. Abriu completamente os olhos e viu um Harry agachado sobre ela. – Graças a Merlim! Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou ele, preocupado. Hermione sentou-se no chão e percebeu que não estava mais na casa dos Black. Voltara naquele lugar. Olhou em volta, enquanto Harry ajudava-a a se levantar, várias pessoas desconhecidas olhavam pra ela, formando um círculo. Percebeu que mesmo com aquelas roupas antigas e pesadas, as pessoas estavam muito bem arrumadas.

- Hermione! – chamou uma voz no meio da multidão. Draco tentava passar entre as pessoas, seu rosto afogueado. – Hermione, o que aconteceu? Me falaram que você tinha caído da escada! – e apontou pra grande escadaria que havia atrás dela.

- Ela já está melhor, obrigado! – respondeu Harry, pegando no braço de Hermione. Outra voz se fez alta na multidão.

- Mi! Mione! – Hermione reconheceu com a voz de Gina, logo viu os cabelos longos e vermelhos saírem da multidão. Rony a acompanhava. – Oh! Ainda bem! Estávamos preocupados! Não a víamos desde que o Sr. Malfoy e seu pai a levaram para o sótão.

- Não... masMas eu não me lembro disso... – começou ela confusa.

- É claro que não se lembra! – exclamou Harry, olhando para Draco furioso. – Aposto que você também estava junto! – disse ele, metendo o dedo em seu peito. Draco o encarou com desprezo.

- Do que você tá falando, idiota? – mas seu rosto ficou rosado.

- Você sabe muito bem! Essas faltas de memória dela, os desmaios, as alucinações que ela anda tendo! Eu descobri o que querem fazer! – Harry falava com verocidade, Draco pareceu absolutamente consternado. A multidão começou a cochichar. – VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU LIGO PARA O QUE PENSAM? – gritou ele com a multidão. Todos se afastaram assustados. – FORA DAQUI! A FESTA ACABOU! – mas ninguém se moveu. – FORAAA! – berrou Harry, completamente enraivecido, as pessoas lentamente foram sumindo. – Vocês dois, me sigam. – ordenou Harry, pegando o braço de Hermione e subindo as escadas. Draco os seguiu.

- Não era nenhum segredo! Se você descobriu o que andávamos fazendo, descobriu que você também está incluído! Como nós! – falou Draco, em voz alta. Eles chegaram em um corredor iluminado e foram seguindo até o fim.

- Se não era segredo pra que todo mistério? – foi a vez de Harry falar em voz alta.

- Tínhamos que ter certeza! Certeza de que éramos nós! E agora que temos tudo pode mudar! Você sabe que isso pode ajudar tantas pessoas! – Draco estava com uma voz persuasiva. Harry parou no meio do corredor e se virou para Draco.

- Acha mesmo que essa historinha de 'salvar o mundo' vai me convencer? Vai ter que tentar melhor. – respondeu ele, Draco agora revirando os olhos. – Acha que eu não sei que você está interessado muito mais no que pode receber do que ganhar? – o moreno voltou a andar.

- Se você não fosse tão estúpido e egoísta perceberia que isso só nos fará bem! – Draco pegou no braço de Harry forçando-o a encarar.

- Bem? Realmente... – Harry fingiu estar pensando. – Hermione parece mesmo mais saudável! – E voltou a andar, Draco agora ficou em sua frente, impedindo de chegar à última porta.

- Já disse que precisávamos testar! E agora podemos realmente concluir o que... – mas Harry o interrompeu.

- Esqueça! Terão que me matar antes que eu aceite fazer parte dessa babaquice. – Harry empurrou Draco da sua frente, fazendo o garoto trombar com a parede fortemente. – E eu sei muito bem que para funcionar precisa de todos nós! – Harry abriu a última e todos entraram, era mais um aposento cheio de poltronas e uma lareira no fundo. Tudo muito simples em comparação com a casa. Draco também entrou. – Será que eu vou ter que apelar pra você sair daqui? – Hermione viu Harry puxar a varinha e empunhá-la contra Draco, este saiu inconformado da sala. Harry fechou a porta com estrondo.

- Agora será que dá pra explicar essa maluquice?! – perguntou Rony, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. Harry suspirou e olhou para as duas.

- Acho melhor mesmo nos sentarmos. – Harry sentou-se defronte a todos. – Na verdade eu não sei nem por onde começar. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. – Vocês se lembram quando Hermione sumiu por uma semana e o pai dela disse que ela tinha tido uma gripe forte e teve que ficar de cama no quarto, certo? – todos assentiram a cabeça, exceto, é claro, Hermione. – Bem, eu achei muito estranho toda essa história, porque na época eu subia na sacada de Hermione e sempre via a cama vazia.

- Pra que você subia até o quarto dela? – interrompeu Rony, Harry corou e continuou a falar.

- Não faz diferença. – disse rápido. – Continuando, depois disso Hermione começou a passar muitas semanas desaparecida e o Sr. Willians dava sempre a mesma resposta. De que estava doente. Acontece que quando eu perguntava a ela, sempre dizia que não se lembrava de nada. Foi ai que eu comecei a perceber os encontros estranhos e inoportunos dele e do Malfoy. Comecei a segui-los, usava fantasias e capas, e eles nunca perceberam. No começo, o que diziam era completamente confuso. Falavam sobre quatro pessoas, depois sobre a natureza e uma história que acontecera cinco mil anos atrás. Quando eu comecei a entender a conversa comecei a pesquisar, como você faria. – e indicou Hermione com a cabeça. – Em livros. E finalmente descobri do que tanto planejavam, e o porque de Hermione desaparecer durante semanas e não se lembrar de nada.

- E o que era? – perguntou Gina, agora um pouco pálida.

- É um fato, que ocorreu a bem mais de cinco mil anos atrás. A terra estava sendo devastada por um tipo magia negra. Uma magia muito poderosa mesmo. Estavam sendo causadas por uma bruxa, que na verdade ninguém descobriu muito sobre ela.

- É mais ou menos o que está acontecendo agora não? Quer dizer, a terra não está sendo devastada e que está causando não é uma bruxa. Mas aquela organização maluca que só quer que todos aqueles trouxas desapareçam. – disse Gina, com a testa franzida.

- É bem, na verdade não chega a ser. Essa organização não chega aos pés dessa bruxa. E além do mais, estamos em 425, a maioria até gostam de trouxas. Somos mais adiantados. – respondeu Harry e Hermione quase desmaiou novamente. "Estamos em 425?", pensou, assustada. – E essa bruxa não queria acabar com os trouxas, e sim com todos nós. Ninguém soube o real motivo dela querer acabar com a Terra, mas o ela estava conseguindo. – continuou Harry, se perceber a palidez de Hermione. – Foi ai que a natureza arranjou um jeito de se proteger, e proteger a humanidade. Com os quatro elementos da Terra, a bruxa não poderia ir contra.

- Quatro elementos? – estranhou Rony. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Isso que dá não ler os livros que mamãe manda! Os quatro elementos são fogo, terra, água, e ar. Agora deixe Harry continuar. – Rony mostrou a língua para Gina assim que ela olhou para Harry.

- A natureza então criou uma maneira de representar o poder desses quatro elementos. Fez com que todos os poderes que os elementos tinham fossem amarzenados em um local seguro e que pudessem ser utilizados contra a magia, sem que se destruíssem. E pudesse também ser utilizado pelos homens, a qualquer hora, que eram os que mais precisavam. Nada foi mais óbvio do que distribuir esses poderes para quatro pessoas. E não eram pessoas de grande nome, ou grande coragem, ou qualquer coisa especial. Podia ser em qualquer pessoa, com uma só condição. Essas quatro pessoas teriam que ser ligadas eternamente. Nenhuma poderia viver sem a outra. – Harry suspira. – Quando essas quatro pessoas se juntassem, teriam um poder tão grande que poderia ou destruir, ou criar qualquer coisa. Teriam força para qualquer coisa.

- E é isso que os pais de Draco e Hermione estão atrás! Eles querem dominar esse poder! – disse Rony conclusivamente. Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas o problema é... Esses quatro elementos, somos nós. – Gina levou as mãos á boca, Hermione sequer conseguia se movimentar, Rony, porém foi o que sorriu.

- Problema?! Eu não vejo problema algum! Somos o mais há de poderoso na Terra! Não temos nenhum problema. – disse ele se levantando feliz.

- Deixa de ser estúpido! Não vê o que está acontecendo a Hermione! Isso pode ser mais perigoso do que parece. – disse Harry, sentado. – E eu ainda não terminei. – Rony parecia um balão que acabara de estourar. Sentou-se vagarosamente. Harry esperou ele se sentar pra continuar a falar. – Naquele tempo a primeira coisa que fizeram foi juntar os quatro elementos e utilizar desse poder contra a bruxa. Nada aconteceu. A bruxa continuou forte e isso contribui para querer destruir mais rápido. A natureza então percebeu que faltava uma única coisa, e que só nós tínhamos, uma coisa que poderia ser bem maior que esses quatro elementos. Então criou o quinto elemento. Mais forte do que qualquer coisa, mais poderosa que qualquer elemento. E os outros elementos dependem exclusivamente dele. Sem ele os quatro elementos não passam de fogo, água, ar e terra sozinhos. Depois que foi criado esse quinto elemento que conseguiram derrotar a bruxa. – terminou Harry, Hermione e Gina completamente concentradas nele. Rony porém voltou a sorrir.

- Ótimo! Agora só temos que procurar esse quinto elemento, nos unir e pronto! Não deve estar muito longe de nós, temos que viver todos juntos, se somos esses elementos. – disse ele, voltando a se levantar.

- E você pretende fazer o que? Perguntar por pessoa a pessoa que é a gente gosta se é o quinto elemento? – disse Gina sarcasticamente.

- Na verdade... – interrompeu Harry. - Não é necessariamente uma pessoa que a gente goste, e sim uma que nós tenhamos uma ligação pelo resto da vida. – o rosto de Harry tornou-se tenso novamente. – E quem mais, mesmo sem querer tem uma ligação com a gente pelo resto da vida? – todos o olharam sem responder nada, até que Hermione soltou uma exclamação.

- Draco Malfoy! – disse ela, com a cabeça voltando a doer. Harry assentiu pra ela, enquanto Gina se empalidecia, e Rony deixava o rosto cair. Um barulho na porta os assustou e Hermione levantou assustada, no mesmo momento que levantou da poltrona sua cabeça voltou a rodar e ela fechou os olhos. Quando os reabriu já não estava mais lá.

* * *

**Quero começar pedindo desculpas pelo enorme capitulo. Eu pensei em dividi-lo em dois, já que aqui no meu word deu 15 páginas e eu queria fazer 6 paginas por capitulo. Mas achei que um ficaria romântico demais e outro ia perder o sentindo sem o romance junto. Então considerem dois capitulos!  
Agora eu quero agradecer o apoio de vocês, que realmente é muito importante pra mim (discurso de ganhadora do oscar Framboesa, hahahaha) Mas é sério, eu pensei em desistir dessa fic se não houvesse comentários.**

_Osmar Fogaça: Nah, que bom que está gostando. Achei mesmo que esse velhinho ia confundir muita gente, mas não, ele não é o Harry. E ele ainda vai aparecer muito como 'ajudante' nessa história._  
_Botori: Bom, acho que esse capitulo deu pra dar uma rápida explicada o que são esses sonhos. Se não deu, o próximo capitulo irá explicar mais.  
Babi: Realmente, também achava que a reedição fosse necessária. Eu também nem tinha esperança de continua-la se você quer saber hahahaha. E eu ainda não terminei, mas tô na reta final! ;) Que bom que você gostou do Rony assim, pensei que ia ficar muito tosco! hahahhaha  
Debz: Nossa! Faz tempo hein?! Eu lançei ela em 2004 o.O Tempo demais! Mas que bom que você tá gostando, espero que goste mais desse capitulo!  
jo: Hahahaha e foi o comentário certinho de número cinco! Desculpa a demora!  
Nah Aponi: Brigada! Tomara que você também ame a continuação, porque ela tá dando um trabalhão! (rimou, hahahaha)  
Amandinha : Acho que agora você vai ficar menos curiosa! Brigadaa!  
__dodo-HP__: Atualizei! A AAC (Associação de Autores Carentes) agradece a compreensão e volte sempre! Heheheh, brincadeirinha!_

**Acho que é isso. Espero que gostem desse capitulo imenso, e continuem acompanhando e comentando a fic. No outro capitulo é que a coisa começa a esquentar. Ahh e tem uma outra surpresinha também!**

**Obrigada gente! Nos vemos daqui a cem comentários! (a ambiciosa hahahha)  
Nah, semana que vem, no sabado a meia-noite o novo capitulo estara aqui!  
Beijões!**


	7. The One

_**Capitulo VI - The One**_

Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente, viu três cabeças ao seu redor, piscou mais uma vez e se deu conta que as cabeças pertenciam a Harry, Rony e Tonks. Sentou-se na cama depressa.

- O que aconteceu? – assustada.

- Nós que esperávamos essa resposta! – Tonks verificou a temperatura de Hermione.

- Ouvimos um barulho lá da cozinha e quando fomos ver você tinha caído da escada, desacordada. – Rony sentou-se na beirada de sua cama. Hermione passou a mão pela testa, se lembrando do sonho que acabara de ter. Sua cabeça confusa alternava entre a realidade e o que acabara de presenciar.

- Eu acho que me senti um pouco tonta quando fui descer... – os olhos de Hermione encontraram os de Harry e ela descobriu-se incapaz de ler seus pensamentos.

- Assim, do nada? – perguntou Tonks. – Hermione você tem se alimentado direito? – a mulher olhou-a desconfiada.

- Acho que é esse estresse todo... Não precisa se preocupar! – apressou-se a morena.

- É... – Tonks concordou vagamente. – Bem, eu vou falar com Lupin, mas tenho certeza de que Alberfort vai abrigá-los em Hogsmeade. – ela já se preparava pra sair, mas Hermione indagou:

- Hogsmeade? – a morena franziu testa.

- Ah! Esqueci que você não se lembra, querida... Hogsmeade é... – começou ela, mas Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Na verdade... – ela deu uma rápida olhada para Rony, que assentiu. – Eu me lembro de Hogsmeade. – Tonks a olhou surpresa. E embora Hermione não conseguisse olhar diretamente para Harry, sentiu ele se mexer desconfortável do seu canto. – E não lembro só de Hogsmeade, eu lembro de tudo. - Tonks abriu o maior sorriso que pode e a abraçou.

- Menina, isso é maravilhoso! – Hermione deu um sorriso pra ela, viu o rosto de Harry aparentar mais do que surpresa. – Garotos! Essa não é a melhor noticia que poderíamos ter? – Tonks olhou para os dois. Rony sorrindo também, mas sem mencionar que já sabia, porém Harry a olhou desconfiado.

- Quando você recuperou a memória? – o moreno perguntou, Hermione o encarou, tentando entender a pergunta.

- É! – exclamou uma Tonks animada – desde quando a sua memória voltou?

- Acho que desde que eu caí da escada... – mentiu ela, mas Harry continuou encarando-a desconfiado.

- Hmm... Acho que esse desmaio deve ter despertado alguma coisa em seu cérebro. – conclui Tonks de modo pensativo.

- É deve ser... – concordou Hermione, passando a mão na cabeça de um modo nervoso.

- Mas você se lembra de quando estava sem a memória, não se lembra? – Hermione começou a se perguntar até onde ele queria chegar. Ela murmurou um sim abafado. E embora tivesse percebido no olhar de Harry certo brilho, seus pensamentos pareciam impenetráveis.

- De qualquer jeito, por que vamos a Hogsmeade? – voltou a perguntar. Tonks explicou a ela todo plano de resgate de Gina e sobre os passos de Voldemort. Quando terminou Hermione se sentiu com a cabeça cheia, Tonks já ia se levantar, mas ela lhe chamou a atenção. – Preciso contar mais uma coisa a vocês. – decidiu-se, ponderando se não a achariam maluca, mas teria que contar. Ao longo da conversa Harry e Rony iam se aproximando cada vez mais, de modo que quando ela terminou os dois estavam praticamente em cima dela. – Eu sei que não faz sentido, mas...

- Não faz sentido? É maluquice total! – Rony mal conseguiu mover o queixo quando falou.

- Eu não sei... – respondeu Tonks. – Em certa parte, faz sentido sim. Você-sabe-quem está quieto demais, e se não fosse esse seqüestro não teríamos descoberto sequer o paradeiro dele. E ele não é bobo, deve ter descoberto de uma forma ou de outra sobre esses elementos. – Tonks continuou com o ar pensativo, mas Rony balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Mesmo considerando essa possibilidade, o que te faz ter certeza de que esses elementos somos nós? – Hermione começou a abrir a boca pra responder e Rony continuou. – E como você sabe que essa tal casa fica nos terrenos de Hogwarts? O castelo já é bem antigo, sabe. – Hermione o interrompeu:

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada! Foi o que eu vi! Sei que é Hogwarts porque reconheci pelo lago em que visitei em uma das vezes que fui parar lá. E sei muito bem que Hogwarts é antiga, mas onde eu estava era em 495, pelo menos uns 500 anos antes de Hogwarts ser construída! – Rony abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas tornou a fechá-la. – Escutem, esse é o nosso único palpite! O que mais explicaria essa ida até Hogwarts? O silêncio completo? O seqüestro de Gina? – Harry e Tonks pareceram pensativos.

- E pra que ele iria querer somente Gina? Você não disse que pra esses... – Rony revirou os olhos. – elementos funcionarem teriam que ser os quatro? Ou melhor, cinco, se contarmos Malfoy. – Hermione se enfureceu:

- Olha aqui, eu também acho que seria melhor que eu não tivesse esses sonhos. Não gosto de perder os sentidos e ir parar em outro lugar há anos daqui. Não gosto de sermos os escolhidos para algo que não sei nem se existe, e gosto muito menos do fato de Malfoy estar envolvido. – disse ela de uma só vez. – Tudo que eu sei é isso. E essa maluquice total é a única coisa que temos. Mas claro, se você quiser ficar aqui de braços cruzados esperando Gina entrar pela porta da frente, à vontade. – dessa vez Rony ficou sem argumentos.

- Tonks avise Lupin pra falar com Alberfort, Hermione eu acredito em você. – falou Harry de seu canto em voz de comando. – Rony, você vem conosco?

Não era muita coisa, mas era algo. Três cômodos: dois quartos e uma minúscula saleta com uma lareira, sofá e uma mesa de madeira no canto. Se quisessem comer teriam que enfrentar os pratos sujos do Javali ou ir a outro pub. Rony fora o único a reclamar, Harry o ignorou completamente, esperava coisa pior, quem sabe o porão ou até mesmo a casinha do cachorro que estava completamente enterrada sob a neve, até achou que a saleta era uma gentileza de Alberfort, que estava mais bem educado, Hermione pensou que era coisa de Lupin, agradeceria a ele quando pudesse. Guardaram as malas, e durante o almoço encontraram os aurores que descobriram o esconderijo de Voldemort.

- Conseguiram arrancar mais alguma coisa do sujeito? – questionou Harry, referindo-se ao comensal que eles deram veritasserum.

- Nada. – respondeu Style, balançando a cabeça. – Ele não era um dos melhores. Sabia só de Gina e do esconderijo. Nem ao menos falava o nome do Lorde, ainda se referia como você-sabe-quem.

- Já o soltaram?

- Ainda não, mas a essa altura você-sabe-quem já deve saber. – continuou Style, o loiro mexeu no cabelo ensebado, apesar de ser atraente estava com grandes olheiras e parecia que não tomava banho há três dias. – Se vocês pretendem ir ao esconderijo sugiro que vão agora, posso até acompanhá-los, mas antes das três da tarde, porque o frio daquele rio nessa neve não é tão reconfortante. – eles terminaram o almoço e seguiram Style. Andaram muito até chegarem ao precipício, Style os ajudou a descer, um simples truque de levitação junto a certo buraco que tinha escondido entre algumas árvores, e mais alguns truquezinhos para escapar de algumas surpresas no caminho. O buraco dava em uma caverna, com água até ao joelho, somente encontravam a abertura pela luz que entrava, pois era completamente escondida.

- Droga! – exclamou Style quando chegaram à abertura. – Ele já descobriu. – falou ele, indo mais a frente.

- O que? – perguntou Harry, olhando para os lados. – Como já descobriu?

- A entrada! – e apontou para o meio do rio, onde um ganso nadava tranqüilamente. – A entrada sumiu! Era pra ter um movimento circular da água exatamente ali. Dando entrada no esconderijo dele. – Style xingou-se mais uma vez.

- Você quer dizer que viemos aqui pra nada? – perguntou Rony, cruzando os braços.

- Não exatamente... Isso só nos faz entender que estamos no caminho certo. – falou Hermione, tremendo de frio. – Provavelmente deve estar perto. Não poderia ter ido muito longe... Agora vamos sair daqui, estou congelando. – ela deu meia-volta para a caverna.

- Ou... – Rony disse de repente. – Isso pode ser um disfarce. – Style e Harry o olharam sem entender. – O esconderijo ainda pode existir só que não estamos enxergando-o.

- Weasley, o comensal disse que teríamos que utilizar o movimento circular da água para entrar no esconderijo, se não tem mais o movimento, não podemos entrar. – informou Style, mas Rony o ignorou e andou até onde Style apontara. – Ele é sempre assim?

- Sempre. – disse Hermione entre os dentes, abraçando a si mesma contra o frio.

- Rony, volte aqui! – gritou Harry para o ruivo, mas ele continuou nadando, agora a água o cobria até o peito. – Não tem nada aí! – Harry parou de gritar e olhou atentamente para o ganso, agora completamente imóvel, e antes que Rony desse mais um passo o ganso abriu as asas, Hermione entendendo tudo puxou a varinha e antes que o ganso se transformasse ela jogou-lhe um feitiço, atingindo-o em cheio. Rony afastou-se do corpo que agora boiava inerte a sua frente. Harry nadou até Rony.

- Seu idiota! – o pegou pelo braço e antes que os dois saíssem de lá, um redemoinho se deu no meio do rio. O ar agora ficou mais pesado e os arrastava para o redemoinho.

- E agora o que...? – Style pegou Hermione pelos braços arrastando-a até a caverna.

- Não! Nós temos que ajudá-los! – gritou ela, tentando se desvencilhar.

- Ta maluca? Não dá pra ir contra a natureza! – respondeu ele a puxando com força.

- Mas temos que chegar até eles! – ela conseguiu se livrar de Style, mas ele a puxou de volta.

- Não tem como, a tempestade está piorando – e indicou o céu, as nuvens escuras acima. Hermione tentou pegar a varinha, mas Style a segurou com mais força. Uma árvore agora passou do lado deles, tinha sido arrancada pelo vento, e bloqueou a entrada da caverna. Style e Hermione agora lutavam entre si e contra o vento. Hermione viu Harry e Rony sendo levados pela correnteza, queria chegar até eles, mas Style ainda a segurava. O ventou piorou, Style conseguiu pegar um galho da árvore que tinha voado sobre eles e a prendeu contra o tronco, Hermione pegou a varinha e o estuporou, lançou um feitiço e o amarrou no tronco da árvore. Tentou nadar inutilmente até Harry e Rony, mas o vento tornava cada braçada impossível. Viu uma árvore atingir em cheio o rosto de Rony e ele parecer desmaiar, Harry conseguiu pegar o amigo e tentava segurá-lo e ainda nadar contra a correnteza. Hermione viu mais uma árvore arrancada ir à direção de Harry, ele que tentava acordar Rony não percebeu.

- HARRY! – conseguiu gritar, ele virou para frente e viu a árvore em sua direção, em um gesto automático levou a mão a sua frente, como se isso parasse a árvore. E parou. Um silêncio teve-se a sua volta e levou dois segundos para Hermione registrar a cena. Tudo tinha parado: o vento, a água, as árvores arrancadas e a correnteza, ela olhou para Harry e ele pareceu se dar conta da mesma coisa. Os dois olharam um para o outro, não entendendo. Não tinha parado o tempo por que os dois ainda se movimentavam.

- Cara! – exclamou um Rony, que agora acordava e via a cena. – O que você fez? – perguntou ele, olhando Harry com a mão parada no ar.

- Eu não sei... Eu só... Estendi a mão... – gaguejou Harry, olhando para a árvore na sua frente, estática. Hermione olhou a sua volta dando-se conta.

- Harry, você parou o vento! – gritou ela, Rony olhou assustado para a mão de Harry.

- Mas isso é impossível! Nenhuma magia consegue fazer isso. E sem varinha! – exclamou Rony.

- Se não é possível então me explica o que está acontecendo?! – berrou Hermione, e Rony deu mais uma olhada a sua volta. Ela voltou a sua atenção ao moreno. – Harry, você consegue mover a árvore?

- Como assim? – gritou ele pra ela.

- Mudar ela de lugar! – Harry revirou os olhos.

- Eu entendi, só não sei como fazer isso. – Hermione juntou as mãos para gritar de novo pra ele, mas Rony a interrompeu.

- Assim! – e puxou a mão de Harry para o lado. A árvore acompanhou o movimento, Hermione sentiu ser puxada pelo vento na mesma direção, como todas as coisas que dependiam do vento. Então ela entendeu...

- Cara, nós vamos ter muita história pra contar aos nossos netos. – riu Rony, com o copo de cerveja amanteigada na mão. Harry e Hermione riram do comentário. Tinham conseguido sair do precipício, com a ajuda de Harry, claro. Ele conseguiu um jeito de movimentar as árvores e os demais obstáculos até a caverna, conseguiu fazer o vento parar e fizeram um feitiço para subirem pelo buraco, levando Style, ainda desacordado para cima.

- Pelo menos agora você acredita! – falou Hermione, brava, mas ainda assim exibindo um sorriso.

- Concorda que ficava um pouco difícil de acreditar nessa história de elementos, não? – contestou. – De qualquer jeito, - ele mudou o tom de voz. – aposto que eu sou o fogo, sempre tive certa habilidade pra lidar com ele. – os olhos de Rony refletiam as chamas da lareira a sua frente. Harry riu da cara do amigo.

- Como quando você tentou cozinhar e o fogo tomou conta da cozinha inteira? – lembrou ele, em certa ocasião em que ainda não tinham os elfos. Hermione deu risadas abafadas e Rony fechou a cara.

- Com um pouco de pratica tudo se acerta. – resmungou ele. – Mas você também não lida muito bem com o ar. O vento quase venceu você duas vezes naquele rio. – Harry continuou rindo de Rony e Hermione deu um grande gole na cerveja amanteigada.

- Amanhã vamos ter que procurar Voldemort novamente. – falou ela, uma tensão tomou conta da felicidade dos três. – E acho que não teremos tanta sorte de encontrar um outro velhinho que more em algum outro esconderijo. – Harry de repente tomou um ar sério. – Que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Esse velhinho... – falou pensativo. – Alguém sabe o nome dele? – Rony e Hermione balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Vocês não acham estranho um velhinho aparecer do nada e falar que morava em um precipício? – articulou se aproximando dos dois na mesa.

- Style disse que ele morava do outro lado do precipício, e tinha que passar pelo rio pra chegar lá. – respondeu Rony, não dando importância.

- Não seria mais fácil aparatar? – indagou Harry, desconfiado.

- Vai ver tinha alguma proteção anti-aparatação. Um cara que mora longe de todo mundo e perto de um precipício provavelmente é porque não gosta de visitas. – respondeu o amigo, mas Harry ainda não pareceu concordar.

- Eu não sei, tem alguma coisa errada ai. – Harry se encostou novamente na cadeira.

- Há não ser que ele apareça novamente, não teremos como encontrá-lo. Deu pra entender que ele não morava mais lá. – Hermione olhou para o relógio de pulso.

- Bem, eu não sei vocês, mas por mais que este lugar seja pequeno e essa lareira esteja acesa, eu simplesmente não consigo me esquentar. – disse Rony por fim, levantando-se do chão. – Vou tomar um banho e tentar dormir com esse frio... Mamãe não devia ter parado de tricotar os casacos. – seu rosto ficara levemente avermelhado e ele resmungou alguma coisa quando fechava a porta do quarto. Levou dois segundos para Hermione perceber que Harry a olhava atentamente, levou mais dois pra descobrir que estava sozinha com ele.

- Ele tem razão sabe... Essa lareira não esquenta nada. – ela se levantou da poltrona e se virou para a porta de seu quarto. Antes que desse um passo uma mão pegou com firmeza seu pulso a fazendo virar.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou para os lados e percebeu que mesmo que desse qualquer desculpa, ele não desistiria.

- Hm certo... – sentou-se novamente, Harry do seu lado. – Sobre o que? – 'Pergunta idiota! Eu sou uma idiota!' pensou Hermione.

- Acho que você sabe sobre o que é... – disse ele, Hermione imaginou ter visto um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, mas rejeitou essa idéia. Estava muito mais aflita em não ficar tão corada. E notou que não era a única nervosa. Harry pareceu absorver todo o ar em sua volta.

- Eu acho... Não, eu não acho. – começou ele. – Eu tenho certeza... Não, eu também não tenho certeza. – Harry começou a se embaralhar – Eu posso... Não, eu não posso. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo e Hermione não sabia se era para ajeitar ou desarrumar. – O que eu quero dizer... – Harry não sabia pra onde olhar – Droga! – murmurou ele, então fez um gesto inesperado, pegou as mãos de Hermione como se aquilo fosse lhe dar forças e a olhou nos olhos. – Eu gosto de você Hermione. Muito. – Hermione pareceu prender o ar. Ela lutava contra a felicidade de estar ouvindo tudo aquilo de Harry e contra a razão. Na verdade ela não sabia se atirava nos braços de Harry ou saia correndo. Talvez se afundar na cadeira. Ou então tropeçar e cair com a cabeça em algum lugar e ter uma nova amnésia. Mas ela sentia que no fundo ela nunca iria querer esquecer daquilo. O jeito que ele a olhava. Ansioso, nervoso e... Confuso.

– Por favor, não vai dizer nada? – disse ele, apertando sua mão um pouco mais forte.

- Harry, eu acho que acabamos nos confundindo. Eu e você. Eu acho que essa nova Hermione o confundiu tanto quanto confundiu a mim. – as palavras que saíram da boca de Hermione não pareciam lhe pertencer. Seu próprio coração pareceu despedaçar quando ouviu a si mesma. E pela primeira vez viu que não conseguia ler através de Harry. Foi como uma água gelada correndo por seu corpo a tirando daquela realidade. Ele afastou lentamente as suas mãos das dela.

- Eu não tenho essa opinião. Eu acho que nunca tive tanta certeza quanto estou tendo agora. – disse ele surpreendendo a Hermione e a ele mesmo.

- Não Harry. Você está enganado. – disse ela, sentindo se afundar novamente na cadeira. Harry abaixou a cabeça.

- O que você quer dizer Hermione? – perguntou ele, agora olhando para qualquer lugar menos para ela.

- Harry. O que eu quero dizer é que... – ela sabia o que queria dizer? Ela queria saber o que dizer? A única pergunta que vinha a sua mente era "Por que demorou tanto?" – Eu não vejo uma forma mais fácil de te explicar. Já parou pra pensar que você talvez esteja gostando dessa outra Hermione? E não de mim? – Harry finalmente olhou para ela. Parecia surpreso. Hermione sabia que ele realmente não havia pensado nisso.

- Não! Hermione, como você pode pensar nisso? – disse ele, estagnado.

- Sim Harry. Porque só agora você veio falar que gosta de mim? – Hermione sentia uma imensa vontade de chorar. – E eu sei te responder. Você está encantado com essa nova Hermione. Com o que ela tinha para te oferecer. Você nunca sentiu o que sente agora pela velha Hermione, sentiu? – ela sabia que fundo não queria ouvir a resposta. Ele não falou nada. "Por favor! Me fala que você era apaixonado por mim. Que pensava em mim toda hora do mesmo jeito que eu pensava. Por favor, não me faça chorar" Mas ele não falava nada. Parecia absorver cada palavra de Hermione.

- Hermione... Eu... – começou ele. – Eu não sei o que te dizer. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça involuntariamente. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas aquela não era a hora. – Você me culpa por isso? - perguntou ele.

- Te culpar? – disse ela confusa.

- Hermione, eu nunca tinha percebido o quão maravilhosa você era pra mim. Mas agora eu consigo enxergar. – disse ele.

- É exatamente disso que eu estou falando Harry. Você nunca me percebeu antes, só agora. Você se apaixonou... Não... Você se encantou por essa nova Hermione e não por mim. – Hermione levantou-se encerrando o assunto. Quando ia dar as costas para Harry, ela olhou bem nos olhos dele e disse. – Por favor... Não quero perder a nossa amizade por uma bobagem dessas. Eu vou entender se você não quiser nunca mais olhar na minha cara. Mas saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui. Como a sua amiga. E por nada nessa vida eu quero te perder. Entenda Harry... Você foi à pessoa mais especial que apareceu na minha vida. – E virou de costas sentindo um buraco negro dentro de si, sabia que tudo o que queria era que Harry viesse correndo atrás dela e se declarasse, dissesse que não importava com o que ela pensava que ele realmente gostava dela. Mas sentiu que esperaria isso pela eternidade.

* * *

**Siim, podem me bater. Mas eu tive um pouco de dificuldade nesse capitulo.  
/  
Não ficou do jeito que eu queria e ainda ficou pequeno. (por favor, não comparem nenhum dos meus capitulos com o quinto capitulo, senão vou ser obrigada a fazer capitulos enoooormes)  
Nem sei se vão gostar...  
Beeeeeem... encurtando a história, não sei quando postarei o próximo.  
Confesso que ele está sendo um pouco trabalhoso, é muita coisa pra escrever em 6 páginas por capitulo e eu não quero que a minha fic fique com 30 mil capitulos (porque existem fics que realmente são grandes demais) então eu estou tentando escrever de uma forma compacta. Acredito que não terão que se preocupar muito com os sonhos de Hermione, talvez ela pare de tê-los, e vcs saberão o porque no próximo capitulo.**

_Amandinha: Ahh então vc vai odiar esse capitulo minusculo! (foi o menor que eu já fiz ) Brigadaaa!  
Debz: Ahhhh sim, sim sim... então vc acompanha desde do começo. É que eu já parei a fic váriaaas vezes, sempre atualizando alguma coisa. Prometo que dessa vez não vou parar. . Brigadaa Debz  
tata-pipoka: Você leuu minha outra fic? \oO/ E ainda gostoou? Hahahahha! Que boom, porque a outra fic eu fiz tão rápida e nunca nem pensei em arrumar ela que sempre achei que fossem odiar! Brigada por ler as duas fics Tata!  
Nati Seixas: AtualizadO! (um grande sorriso se abre) Odeio que aqui não consigo fazer carinhas! ... brigadãooo!  
Mayabi Yoruno: E não caiu no sono? Que recorde meninaaa! Hahahhahaha Não vou desistir não. Dessa vez a fic sai antes do sétimo livro! Brigadaaa Mayabi!´_

**É isso genteee!  
Brigadãoo por ler... nos vemos daqui a dez comentários!  
Sérioo, não é brincadeiraa. **


	8. O Quinto

_**Capitulo VII - O Quinto**_

Harry ficou parado vendo a morena dar as costas e fechar a porta suavemente. Não deveria tê-la deixado ir, mas o que poderia dizer? O modo como Hermione lhe explicou era como se ela simplesmente não o olhasse daquela forma. E ele não poderia obrigar alguém a sentir o mesmo que ele. "Merda!", pensou ele. Tinha tanta certeza de que aquele sentimento não partira só dele, ainda se lembrava do beijo de Hermione, dos suspiros dela, do gosto dela. E agora, mesmo que fizesse sentido tudo que ela dissera o sentimento de querê-la pra si não ia embora, era como se sempre estivesse ali, não sentia que era errado. Mas também não era certo. Se ela não se sentia como ele, era porque ela tinha razão e ele confundira as coisas. Respirou forte. Sua mente entendia, fazia sentido, mas como explicar ao coração?

- Olhe o que vamos fazer. – falou Harry a Rony e Hermione. – Eu consegui o mapa dessa vila que tem perto de Hogwarts, é pequena e só tem moradores trouxas. Não acredito que Voldemort tenha ido pra lá. – explicou ele, com o pedaço de pergaminho desenrolado na mesa. – É uma vila muito pequena e seria imprudente chamar atenção de alguém, até mesmo a de um trouxa. – ele parou pensativo. – Mas ela é consideravelmente perto de Hogwarts. Vamos pra lá essa tarde, fingimos que estamos de férias e precisamos de um local tranqüilo. Style e os outros dois aurores vão com a gente.

- Harry... Não vai dar certo. – respondeu Rony, olhando também para o mapa. – Ninguém iria passar as férias num lugar deste. Pelo menos não jovens como nós.

- Não importa, é só uma desculpa. – disse o moreno o ignorando e enrolando o mapa novamente.

- Mas aposto como ficarão de olho na gente, esses tipos de lugares não se dá pra esconder nada. Se der um suspiro no canto da vila, do outro lado já estão falando que espirraram. – retrucou ele.

- É só não fazermos magia perto deles. – Harry virou-se de costas para os dois e começou a procurar os sapatos que tinha deixado ali na noite passada.

- Honestamente, ele não está lá. Não acredito que tenha sequer um lugar pra se esconder ali. – falou Rony novamente. – Se falarmos que vamos passar as férias lá, teremos que ficar um bom tempo ali, e pra que ficar num lugar que a gente sabe que não vai dar em nada? – Harry continuou procurando os sapatos.

- Tem idéia melhor, Ronald? – a voz dele soou fria e impaciente.

- Cara o que você tem?! – Ron exclamou, o fazendo parar de olhar debaixo do sofá. – Desde hoje de manhã você ta distante.

- Eu tenho pressa. Quanto mais cedo encontrarmos Voldemort, mais cedo encontraremos Gina e assim poderemos continuar procurando pelas horcruxes. – respondeu ele, por fim achando apenas um pé dos seus sapatos.

- Voldemort está procurando um jeito de utilizar os quatro elementos. É algo relativamente mais importante que as horcruxes. – disse Hermione, pela primeira vez.

- E o que você sugere que possa pará-lo? – inquiriu Harry, com grosseria.

- Sugiro o que é mais óbvio e que nos custará menos tempo. Achar Gina e reunir os elementos. – respondeu ela, com calma. – Voldemort estará de mãos atadas quando reunirmos os elementos, e poderemos por um fim nessa guerra.

- Voldemort é imortal! Nós podemos até enfraquecê-lo, mas ele não vai morrer, temos que achar o resto das horcruxes. – falou Harry, impaciente. Deu mais uma olhada por cima. – Onde que eu deixei a droga desse sapato?

- Não se reunirmos os cinco elementos para derrotá-lo. – Harry parou de procurar e a encarou incrédulo. Hermione sentiu Rony fazer o mesmo.

- Você ta louca? Ainda não se lembra que Malfoy é um comensal e não se deixa de ser um comensal há não ser que você esteja enterrado? – rebateu Rony, com os olhos arregalados.

- Não temos certeza de que ele ainda seja se mostrou muito leal quando nos passou informações, se vocês não se lembram. O que nos ajudou bastante há cinco anos atrás, vocês que nunca quiseram admitir o fato de que ele realmente se arrependeu. E quanto às horcruxes – ela suspirou. - Estamos procurando por elas há mais de cinco anos e até agora nada. – contestou Hermione. – Tudo o que estou dizendo é que Gina não foi seqüestrada por acaso. Voldemort tem planos, e se conseguirmos inverter isso, ponto para nós. – concluiu ela, como se concluísse uma conta de aritmética.

- E como exatamente você pretende fazer com que Malfoy colabore? Amarrá-lo e obrigá-lo a utilizar seu poder de quinto elemento? – contrapôs Rony.

- Se for preciso. – respondeu ela simplesmente. – Não somos os elementos por acaso também.

- Mas não sabemos como isso funciona. – foi a vez de Harry falar, ainda com o único pé de sapato na mão. – Não sabemos que conseqüências isso trará. – Hermione revirou seus olhos.

- Se temos medo de usar nossos poderes, não somos dignos dele. Nem somos dignos de ter ido parar na Grifinória no nosso primeiro ano. – ela voltou a falar calmamente, como nem Harry e Rony contestaram ela continuou. – Vamos procurar por Gina, assim que a resgatarmos tentaremos falar com Malfoy. Se ele não quiser colaborar, obrigaremos.

- E como se obriga ao elemento mais forte que os outros quatro a colaborar quando está escrito na testa dele que não quer? – retrucou Rony.

- Se deu certo no passado, também vai dar dessa vez. – Hermione falou com uma certeza na voz que deixou Rony e Harry sem palavras. – E aqui esta a droga do seu sapato, Harry. – Hermione tirou o sapato de debaixo da cadeira e o colocou em cima da mesa.

Tripas de boi, amendoim, jiló cozido e, o que Rony jurava ser uma orelha humana, era o almoço daquele dia no javali. Não foi a toa que os três saíram com um sorriso amarelo em cada rosto dizendo que não estava com fome aquele dia e foram comer no Três Vassouras. Entraram no pub lotado e quente e para a surpresa deles encontraram Lupin na mesa do fundo, como ele já os tinha visto acenava freneticamente para que se juntassem a ele.

- Desculpem, eu ia falar com vocês no Javali mesmo, mas aquele cheiro estava insuportável. – disse Lupin enquanto eles se sentavam. – Afinal, que tipo de poção ele estava fazendo naquele caldeirão?

- Aquilo era nosso almoço. – disse um Rony profundamente enjoado. Lupin arregalou os olhos.

- Por que acha que estamos aqui? – perguntou Harry, olhando para o cardápio. Lupin sorriu. – O que te traz aqui Lupin? – especulou Harry.

- Queria conversar com vocês sobre... Bem... Sobre o que Tonks me contou. – começou ele, parecia de certa forma, apreensivo.

- Sobre os elementos, você quer dizer? – especulou Hermione, com tranqüilidade. Lupin assentiu com a cabeça. – Também queríamos falar com você sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – continuou ela com a tranqüilidade na voz, Lupin a olhou curioso. Os próximos dez minutos foram seguidos pelo relato de Hermione sobre o que acontecera, sendo interrompida somente as vezes que madame Rosmerta lhes servia. Lupin pareceu receoso e contemplativo, ele encostou-se na cadeira.

- Bem... Sinceramente, não sei o que dizer. Já tinha ouvido falar nesses elementos, apenas nunca parei para pensar o que eram e como funcionavam. – disse enfim, mas parecia ainda absorto em pensamentos. – Sabe... Eu não me surpreenderia se Malfoy estivesse o ajudando a encontrar os elementos, ele próprio como um deles poderia ser de grande valor para Voldemort. Agora que sabemos que os poderes podem ser usados separadamente, pelo menos uma parte dele, - continuou ele – estaria explicado o porquê que ele seqüestrou só Gina, por enquanto.

- Como assim, por enquanto? – indagou Rony, comendo com vontade o bife acebolado.

- Não sei se vocês sabem, mas o quinto elemento não serve de nada se não for ativado pelos outros quatro elementos. Ou seja, Malfoy não pode fazer nada enquanto os quatro não estiverem juntos. – respondeu Lupin. Rony ia abrir a boca novamente mas Lupin pediu silêncio olhando para a porta. Style e os outros dois aurores chegavam. Logo encontraram os quatro e se juntaram, reclamando do almoço do Javali, o que Style tinha uma observação interessante, também achava que aquilo era uma orelha humana.

- Não vai dar certo. – Harry rolou os olhos para cima, ele acabara de contar o plano para Lupin os aurores.

- O que há com todo mundo? É o dia de vamos-contrariar-o-Harry. – falou zangado, bebendo de uma só vez sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Não, é o dia de eu-já-morei-naquela-vila-e-sei-como-são-as-pessoas-de-lá. – contrapôs Style no mesmo tom, todos na mesa o encararam com surpresa.

- Eu pensei que era uma vila trouxa. – disse Harry pensativo.

- E é. Minha mãe era trouxa, e sempre me escondeu que tinha namorado um bruxo no passado, teve que abrir o jogo quando eu comecei a fazer coisas estranhas. – respondeu ele dando de ombro. – Morei lá minha vida inteira, quando era criança as pessoas tinham medo de mim, já que eu fazia algumas mágicas involuntárias. Quando completei a maioridade voltei lá e assustei mais um pouco. Desde então o ministério me impede de ir pra lá. – ele deu mais uma grande garfada no prato e voltou a falar. – O melhor é ir só dois pra lá e dizer que está procurando um lugar tranqüilo pra morar, depois é só dizer que quer um lugar que tenha encanamento e não precise tomar banho de balde. Se bem que faz pelo menos uns vinte anos que eu não vou pra lá, já devem ter evoluído. – completou desgostoso. – Se querem uma idéia em que realmente acreditem, vá você – e apontou para Harry. – e Hermione dizendo que são recém-casados. Eles adoram um romance. Principalmente para terem o que falar. – ninguém mais reparou que Harry e Hermione ficaram corados até a raiz. – E também, não tem necessidade de irmos todos juntos. Podemos nos separar de dois em dois e cada dupla ir para um provável esconderijo, economizaria tempo.

- Concordo com Style. – Grafers, o outro auror falou, ninguém nunca o ouvira falar então se assustaram com a voz rouca que ele tinha. – Até porque ninguém aqui saberia lidar com trouxas, vocês dois tem mais conhecimento nessa área. E estava conversando hoje com Rosmerta e ela me disse que tem uma fazenda trouxa abandonada há alguns quilômetros daqui. É um bom local para o resto de nós irmos procurar. – Style assentiu com a cabeça.

- E tem aquela floresta em Hillfolks. É um pouco mais longe, mas a floresta praticamente se funde com a floresta negra de Hogwarts. Eu e Ron podemos ir pra lá, Grafers e Paddy vão para a fazenda e vocês dois vão pra vila como um casalzinho apaixonado. – ele piscou os cílios tentando parecer encantado com a história, todos na mesa riram, Harry e Hermione exibiram dois sorrisos amarelos.

No final da tarde já estavam de malas prontas. Ron já tinha ido com Style para a floresta, pois pretendiam voltar ao amanhecer, Grafers e Paddy iam quando estes voltassem e Harry e Hermione iriam naquela noite mesmo. Os dois abriram a porta ao mesmo tempo com as malas na mão.

- Eu pedi ao ministério um carro trouxa emprestado, se vamos agir como trouxas chegaremos como. Daqui a pouco deve estar chegando. – falou Harry, Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. Seguiu-se um silêncio em que Hermione fechava a porta do quarto e colocava a mala em cima do sofá. Harry a observava. – Sabe, se você quiser, podemos inventar outra história... – Hermione continuou sem encará-lo, mas respondeu com uma voz parecendo um sussurro.

- Não é necessário. É só por três dias não é mesmo? – um sorriso torto passou pelo rosto da morena.

- É... Bom, o máximo que poderíamos falar mesmo era que éramos irmãos, porque o ministério já mandou identidades nossa com o mesmo sobrenome. E alguns cartões pra nos hospedar em algum hotel por lá. – disse ele, tirando do bolso os cartões e a identidade, entregando uma a Hermione. Ela deu uma lida e sorriu.

- Hermione Potter? – ele chegou perto dela e colocou o dedo na identidade.

- Hermione Jane Potter, pra falar a verdade. – ela deu uma risadinha. – Eles não acharam necessário mudar o meu sobrenome já que é uma comunidade trouxa. – explicou. Harry deixou seu olhar cair para os lábios de Hermione e calculou mentalmente o quanto estavam próximos, ela desviou o rosto quase instantaneamente e guardou a identidade no bolso.

- Melhor esperarmos lá fora certo? – falou ela preenchendo o silêncio que se seguiu. Harry concordou com a cabeça levemente, olhando pra tudo menos pra ela. Se era assim que seria dali pra frente iam ter dificuldades em dizer que eram recém-casados.

O carro chegou no momento em que colocaram os pés pra fora do Javali. Para o alivio dos dois o carro era esquentado magicamente e era só colocar o mapa do local a onde seria o lugar do porta-luvas que o carro ia sozinho, tudo que teriam que fazer era mudar de estação do rádio, que era a única coisa trouxa no carro, fora a exterioridade. A estrada era completamente vazia, e um pouco mais longe do que esperavam que fosse.

- Certo, agora, se perguntarem, nos casamos em Londres, passamos a lua-de-mel em... Sei lá... Paris, e estamos procurando um lugar sossegado para morar e criarmos nossos filhos. – falou Hermione, mexendo as mãos nervosamente, Harry deu um sorriso de canto.

- Quantos filhos vamos ter? – perguntou ele, fazendo Hermione ficar corada.

- C-como? – gaguejou ela.

- Se nos perguntarem quantos filhos queremos ter, vamos ter que ter uma resposta pronta. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Ah ta... – ela compreendeu. – Bem, uns dois... – disse vagamente.

- Cinco. – discordou ele.

- Porque cinco? – indagou curiosa.

- Sempre quis ter uma família grande. – respondeu simplesmente. – Iam ser três meninos e duas garotas. - um sorriso passou pelo rosto da morena. - Que foi? – perguntou ele diante do sorriso que ela abrira.

- Nada... É só que, parece que você pensou bastante nisso. – ela voltou a olhar a janela.

- Não muito, só o suficiente. – disse ele, agora a observando. – Teríamos um cachorro, não muito grande, mas que desse pra abraçar. – Hermione voltou a encará-lo. – Todas as manhãs de domingo teriam partidas de quadribol no quintal. – ele sorriu, como se pudesse visualizar tudo aquilo na sua frente. – Teria que ser uma casa grande, e que tivesse janelas grandes, deixando o sol a iluminar por inteira. – Harry passou o resto da viagem contando como seria sua família, só deixou vago a esposa que teria. Pelo que Hermione percebeu, não seria qualquer uma. Ela sentiu o quanto ele queria ter uma vida normal, e percebeu o quanto era importante acabar com a guerra o mais cedo possível. Já estava completamente escuro quando chegaram à vila. Não era tão pequena quanto esperavam, e logo na entrada tinha um hotel. Os dois entraram no prédio sendo recebidos instantaneamente.

- Posso ajudar? – perguntou a recepcionista. Tinha a pele clara e parecia ter seus vinte anos, os cabelos cacheados e dourados em torno do rosto exibia um sorriso sereno.

- Er... Pode... Nós estamos procurando um lugar pra ficar. – falou Hermione, sem graça.

- Estão viajando ou pretendem ficar mais do que essa noite? – perguntou ela, olhando de um para outro, estranhando o nervosismo da morena.

- Não, ficaremos três noites. – respondeu Harry, que ao contrário de Hermione estava muito mais calmo. Ele pegou na mão dela e voltou-se novamente para a recepcionista. – Estamos procurando uma casa e achamos que aqui seria um ótimo lugar pra começar uma vida nova. – Ele deu um sorriso para Hermione e ela corou novamente.

- Entendo... – a recepcionista sorriu cúmplice. – Temos uma suíte que com certeza vão amar, é muito romântica. – ela abriu uma gaveta e retirou uma chave. – Logo de manhã eu peço pra que alguém os acompanhe para conhecer a vila. Só preciso que assinem aqui e de suas identidades. – Harry se encarregou de assinar e Hermione deu as identidades para a moça. – Barow! – a recepcionista chamou um adolescente que estava observando o casal desde que chegaram. – Leve as malas para a suíte 2 e os acompanhe. – ele pegou as malas que Harry carregava e pediu para o acompanharem.

- Esse é o quarto de vocês. – indicou Barow para uma porta de madeira escura no fim do corredor, ele abriu pra eles passarem e depositou as malas ao pé da cama. – Qualquer coisa é só usar o telefone – e indicou o telefone na mesinha de cabeceira. – Vou deixá-los à vontade agora. – entregou a chave do quarto a Harry e saiu. _A vontade _não era bem o que sentiam quando se deram conta de que era somente uma cama. Uma enorme cama dossel, os lençóis de seda na cor vinho, uma lareira pequena iluminava o quarto, dando uma ênfase ainda maior na cama, um frigobar pequeno quase ao lado da lareira, uma porta que provavelmente era do banheiro e, será que foi mencionado que era somente uma cama? Os dois se entreolharam nervosos. A recepcionista tinha razão quando falou que o quarto era romântico, Hermione só não imaginou que fosse tanto. Sem graça, ela se conduziu para o meio do quarto, sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu... Você quer... – começou Harry, logo após pigarreou. – Se você quiser, eu posso dormir no chão. – Hermione levantou os olhos para ele, corada. Percebeu que ele também estava avermelhado, mas ainda assim a encarava. Ficou ainda mais ruborizada.

- Não... – começou ela, evitando seu olhar. – Pode ficar se quiser, eu durmo no chão.

- Hermione, que besteira. Vai acabar congelando. – disse ele, ainda a encarando. Ela continuava evitá-lo.

- Se eu vou congelar você também ira. – retrucou ela, agora indo em direção ao armário.

- Bom, é melhor você dormir na cama, senão iremos parecer dois idiotas dormindo no chão, uma vez que eu não vou dormir na cama. – continuou ele, parecendo impaciente. Ela respirou fundo diante do armário.

- Olha Harry... – e se virou para ele. – Essa cama é grande o bastante para nós dois. Assim não iremos parecer dois idiotas congelados. – pelo visto, ele percebeu o tom de magoa que havia na voz dela, pois não retrucou. Se era assim que iria continuar a amizade deles, Hermione pensou, então seria uma grande dificuldade conviverem juntos. '_Só espero que isso passe logo'_.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer após isso, dormiram na mesma cama, e durante pelo menos uma hora, fingiam que dormiam profundamente, enquanto permaneciam duros sem se mexerem, pensando no outro que estava do lado.

A manhã chegou rápida. Eles rejeitaram delicadamente a oferta da recepcionista para encontrar alguém que pudesse lhe apresentar a vila e seguiram para onde Style indicou que poderia haver um esconderijo. Tiveram que passar por uma pequena trilha para chegarem ao local que Style indicara.

- Ok... Segundo Style teríamos que passar por um lago pequeno, que está congelado nessa época do ano. – disse Hermione, olhando para os lados e procurando o tal lago, já que era difícil, pois estavam cercados por algumas árvores e o chão estava totalmente coberto por neve. – Ali! – ela apontou por um terreno sem árvores e com a superfície do chão totalmente lisa. Eles seguiram até conseguir caminhar pelo lago.

- Onde será que está esse lugar? Não dá pra ver nada daqui! – falou Harry procurando enxergar algo -O que foi Hermione?– disse ele, então olhou para a expressão dela. Ela olhava para o lado direito de Harry. – Hermione?

- Harry, achou que tem alguém nos observando. – murmurou ela, sem parar de olhar entre as árvores por cima do ombro dele. Harry se virou na mesma direção e viu um vulto que sem dúvida era de um homem alto e esguio.

- Pode ser só um guarda da floresta. – falou ele, vendo que o tal não se movia. Então o homem fez um movimento, retirando algo de seu bolso, o que Harry não conseguiu enxergar o que era. Em um piscar de olhos ele desapareceu entre as árvores.

- Não, Harry... Vamos logo, não estou me sentindo bem. – Harry sentiu a mão de Hermione pegar o braço dele com força, ele se virou para ela e a viu com uma mão na barriga, como se passasse mal.

- Hermione... O que você está sentindo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei, é como se fosse um... – mas ela não conseguiu terminar, foi empurrada por uma força invisível para longe de Harry caindo de costas no gelo do lago.

- Hermione! – Harry correu até ela, mas antes que pudesse chegar ela fora levantada pelo ar e caiu com um estrondo no chão, fazendo o gelo se quebrar e ela afundar. Ele correu ainda mais para ela, tirando a varinha do bolso.

- Harry! – ela tentava se apoiar no gelo, mas se afundava de novo, então tirou o casaco e tentou se apoiar novamente no gelo. As pernas de Harry pareceram tropeçar com o nada e ele caiu deixando a varinha ir longe, dentro da água, sem pensar muito se levantou novamente correndo até Hermione.

- Calma Hermione, segura minha mão. – disse ele agachando-se no gelo estendendo sua mão a ela, mas antes que Hermione conseguisse chegar até ele o gelo pareceu se reconstituir e fechar o buraco que Hermione tinha aberto com sua caída. Harry congelou por dois segundos olhando o reflexo turvo e escuro de Hermione por debaixo do gelo ir sumindo.

- NÃOOOO! – e deu um soco no gelo tentando fazer com se partisse, mas nada aconteceu. O coração de Harry batia cada vez mais rápido. Deu mais socos no gelo e nem uma rachadura se abriu. Ele olhou em volta tentando pensar em algo, mas não conseguia seu coração agora parecendo ir com Hermione ao fundo do lago. Ele olhou novamente em volta e viu uma canoa congelada na bainha do lado, ergueu sua mão até ela. – VAMOS! – gritou ele, mas a canoa continuou parada. Ele fechou os olhos com força e voltou a erguer sua mão na direção da canoa, então ele sentiu o vento parar e abriu os olhos novamente, e viu a canoa parada no ar, como várias folhas em sua volta estavam também. Ele rapidamente levantou a canoa no ar e trouxe até onde ele estava levantando com força sua mão até o alto e abaixando novamente até que atingisse o gelo do lago. E deu certo. O gelo se abriu com força afundando a canoa e as folhas. Sem pensar duas vezes Harry atirou-se no lago, procurando o corpo de Hermione. Por sorte a viu desacordada em cima de uma rocha não muito funda, próxima onde tinha visto seu reflexo. Nadou até ela e conseguiu voltar à superfície. A carregou até as árvores próximas e a deitou no chão.

- Vamos, acorde Hermione! – implorou ele. Hermione estava fria com os lábios roxos. Harry procurou seu pulso e não sentiu sua pulsação. Ele fechou os olhos sem saber o que fazer, sua varinha já estava no fundo do lago àquela hora, e seu poder com o vento não poderia ajudar em nada. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente, e então ele agiu como um trouxa agiria, respiração boca-a-boca. Apertou o nariz dela e assoprou dentro de sua boca. Nada. – Não, Hermione, vamos! – ele voltou a fazer novamente a respiração e dessa vez sentiu ela se movimentar. Saiu de cima dela e viu-a tossir e jorrar uma grande quantidade de água. O coração de Harry pareceu voltar a bater também. – Hermione! – voltou a repetir seu nome, agora com alivio. Ela sentou-se o olhando confusa e tremendo de frio.

- Você entrou no lago? – estranhou ela.

- Eu perdi a minha varinha no lago... – disse ele, agora olhando o grande buraco que tinha no lago.

- Droga Harry! Minha varinha estava no meu casaco e eu deixei afundar também! – os dois se entreolharam. Nervosos. Estavam no meio do nada, sem varinha e incomunicáveis.

- Vamos voltar para Hogsmead. – pensou ele, levantando-se. – O carro está na vila ainda. – ela se levantou também. Harry a abraçou, sentindo-a estremecer. Chegaram à vila ainda molhados e tremendo de frio.

- Harry... O carro... O carro sumiu. – exclamou Hermione, entre os dentes, apontando para onde tinham deixado o carro.

- O que... Mas...? – Hermione então viu, saindo do hotel uma cabeleira loira, quase branca, brilhando ao sol. Sentiu Harry se desvencilhar dela no mesmo momento, ele avançou até o homem e deu um soco que o fez cair na calçada, assustando vários trouxas que por ali passavam. Ela correu até Harry, mas parou no momento que ele agarrou o loiro pelas vestes e o ergueu novamente.

- Cretino! – disse dando outro soco em Malfoy, o loiro então conseguiu desviar do terceiro, a boca ensangüentada.

- Está ficando louco Potter? – disse ele, revidando outro em Harry. Hermione então tentou chegar mais perto.

- Parem! PAREM! – gritou ela, entrando no meio dos dois, segurando o braço de Harry. Os dois pararam, ainda que Harry tentasse chegar até Draco.

- Você finalmente ficou pirado Potter? – disse ele, passando a mão na boca e tirando o excesso de sangue. Harry exclamou um palavrão. – Ora, tenha modos! – Draco cuspiu sangue na calçada. – É isso que dá tentar ajudar um heróizinho de meia-tigela.

- Ajudar? – disse Harry, estupefato. – Realmente, eu estava precisando de um mergulho. – a voz sarcástica surpreendeu o loiro.

- O que? De que merda você está falando? – inquiriu ele.

- Seu demente! – e tentou ir pra cima dele novamente, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Já disse, modos Potter! – repetiu ele, com verocidade. – dessa vez foi Hermione que retrucou:

- Você sabe do que estamos falando Malfoy, agora devolva nosso carro e tentaremos não te machucar tanto. – Malfoy revirou os olhos.

- Weasley! – gritou ele pra dentro do hotel. Hermione e Harry o encararam com se ele estivesse louco.

- Rony não está... – mas a voz dela falhou quando viu uma cabeleira avermelhada e feminina saindo do hotel.

* * *

**Não, não ficou do jeito que eu queria. /  
Até que não foi tão pequeno esse capitulo, mas deu um trabalhão, e ainda não estou satisfeita com ele. Só espero que vcs gostem um pouquinho dele.  
No próximo é que esse negócio de elementos vai ser melhor explicado. Ahh e vai ter uma surpresinha pra vcs/  
Eu não deveria falar isso pra vcs, mas eu cortei um parte desse capitulo, que é quando Harry rouba um beijo da Hermione... hahahahha.. mas desculpe, não ficou do jeito que eu queria, então eu tive que tirar mesmo. (Eu sei que vcs vão odiaar isso e eu vou me arrepender de ter contado ahhahahaha)**

_Babi : Hahhahaha eu ia fazer um capitulo enorme, tanto que já tem até o restante desse capitulo já escrito, mas achei que esse final ficaria melhor ... Ahh, vc foi a unica que gostou da conversa, todo mundo queria um beijo ali ahhahahhaha!  
Murilo Black: Ahh.. quem garante que um deles não morra o.O hahhahaha.. brincadeira! Mas assim, pelo Harry eles até ficam juntos, mas vai ser dificil convencer a Hermione que ele realmente gosta dela... sabe como funciona a mente de uma garota não? hahahhaha Quando a esmola é muita o santo desconfia.  
Mayabi Yoruno: Aii aii, vc vai me mata quando ver esse capitulo! Tá horrivel ahhahaha, sério, to quase me arrependendo de ter postado ele:(  
Debz : Hahahhaha... vou fazer uma promessa então. A partir de hoje eu não faço mais capitulos que contenham menos que dez páginas do word certo?? Eu digo a partir de hj pq esse ai deu 7 só haiusahshias!  
suelengranger: Porque será que eu to com a impressão de que vcs não vão gostar desse capitulo? o.O  
Juliana Lorai : Boom, como eu já disse lá no Floreios e Borrões... Não acredito realmente que Harry vai ser o quinto elemento, ele já é muita coisa hahahahha._

**Bom, aqui vai uma dica de como vai ser o poder do quinto elemento... cego, surdo, mudo e retardado... hahahhaha espero que tenham entendido.  
É isso. Tomara que tenham gostado, pq eu odiei ahhahaha!  
COmeNteM viu! Vcs não sabem como é importante pra mim que vcs continuem comentando.  
Beijooos ;**


	9. Entre ººº Parte I

_**Capitulo VIII – Entre Risos e Choros** (Parte I)_

Draco Malfoy andava à passos fortes e decididos pelo corredor de pedra, algumas goteiras caiam em sua cabeça, mas isso não lhe tirava a concentração. Precisava disso, afinal iria encontrar com_ ele_, era necessário manter a cabeça vazia. Ignorou os murmúrios que vinham das portas pelo corredor, murmúrios que ficavam entre risos e choros. Chegou a última porta, e sem precisar bater, a porta se abriu. Ele entrou sem pressa e postou-se a frente_ dele_, sem se importar com o barulho da porta fechando.  
- Ela sequer usou feitiços involuntários. – disse Voldemort, com os olhos vermelhos pregados nos de Malfoy.  
- Está fraca. – sua voz saiu sem emoções, e aquilo era mais do que útil. Se Voldemort tentasse entrar em sua mente não encontraria mais do que aquele momento naquela sala. Se não estivesse tão concentrado agradeceria, em pensamentos, seu professor.  
- A pirralha não come nem sob a maldição imperius. – os dedos brancos de Voldemort tamborilaram o braço da poltrona, o qual Draco não tinham notado.  
- Ela precisa de incentivos... – Na verdade se alguém observasse Draco por pouco tempo concluiria que estava sendo enfeitiçado.  
- Esta manhã a garota teve que tomar poções para não morrer. – a voz de Voldemort começava soar impaciente. – Que tipo de incentivos seria maior que isso? – não era uma pergunta, e sim uma ameaça, mas Draco não fraquejou e dessa vez desafiou-o olhando, também, em seus olhos. – Talvez fosse melhor mata-la de uma vez.  
- Não! - Draco fraquejou por um instante e rapidamente se recompôs. – Sabe que precisamos dela, nem que seja para distrair Potter. – as mãos de Malfoy tremeram involuntariamente.  
- _Você _precisa dela. – corrigiu Voldemort. – Eu poderia usar meu outro plano e Potter nunca acharia o que tanto procura. Já você... Precisa de todos eles. – e dessa vez Draco sentiu medo. Voldemort se levantara e agora se aproximava. – Me dê um motivo para não mata-la pessoalmente. – não era um pedido ou uma ordem, era um jogo, de vida e morte.  
- Está certo... Temos que mata-la. – e pela segunda vez em sua vida Malfoy viu Voldemort confuso. Dessa vez não conseguiu ignorar suas emoções e riu internamente. O único que teve o poder de fazer Voldemort confuso tinha sido seu professor, e agora Malfoy sentiu que tinha superado-o. E talvez essa emoção tenha transparecido, pois um brilho diferente se injetara nos olhos vermelhos. – Assim ela poderá mostrar seu poder e teremos o que precisamos. – bem, talvez ainda não chegasse aos pés de seu professor, mas nunca esqueceria aquele breve momento. Voldemort andou até ele a ponto de chegar à cinco centímetros de seu nariz. As mãos de Malfoy suavam.  
- Visite-a. Talvez com outro poder próximo dela, funcione. – a voz de Voldemort chegara tão fria aos ouvidos de Malfoy que pareciam ter cortado sua alma.  
- Não assim que funciona... – começou ele, agora nervoso.  
- É assim que vai ser. – interrompeu Voldemort e Malfoy percebeu que ele tentava usar a legilimência nele. Como não conseguiu nada voltou a encará-lo com o brilho diferente no olhar. – E é bom que funcione, senão vai ter o mesmo fim que seu _mentor_, aonde quer que ele esteja. – Malfoy soube ali que era preciso mais do que uma mente concentrada e vazia para enganá-lo e saiu da sala com uma reverencia.

Gina encostou a cabeça na parede de pedras em que estava presa, suas correntes balançaram ao movimento fazendo o barulho ecoar na sala vazia. Não conseguia enxergar nada, estava escuro e sequer tinha uma janela ou luz vinda de algum lugar. Seus pés estavam submersos no acumulo de água no chão, e algumas goteiras caiam em seu rosto. Era frio ali, e estava com fome, fora o cansaço que sentia, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por sua face se juntando com as goteiras, mas parou de chorar imediatamente quando ouviu passos no corredor. Se não se enganava era mais do que uma pessoa. A porta de pedra abriu e uma claridade pequena se fez na sala, sendo logo interrompida quando fecharam à porta. Uma tocha acima de Gina se acendeu e ela teve que piscar os olhos varias vezes contra a luminosidade repentina. Ainda assim não conseguia enxergar quem entrara.  
- Chegou a comida, fedelha. – soou uma voz rouca. Gina tentou enxergar novamente, mas só viu vultos. Um prato cheio de comida se elevou até a cabeça de Gina e tentou alimenta-la, mas ela virou a cabeça. O prato caiu com estrondo no chão. O comensal que antes lhe falara xingou-a, e aproximou-se. – Vai morrer de fome senão comer o que está no chão agora! – vociferou ele e Gina finalmente viu seu rosto. Era moreno e alto, pelo menos mais do que ela, seus olhos eram pretos e frios, e ela podia sentir seu mau cheiro com a proximidade dele. Ele abaixou-se e pegou a comida com a mão e quando ia lhe forçar a comer, Gina cuspiu em sua cara. O comensal lhe devolveu com um tapa na cara, sujando-a com a comida que ainda estava em sua mão. O que aconteceu a seguir foi tão rápido que Gina mal pode acompanhar. O outro comensal que estava na sala surgiu das sombras e socou o ulterior, deixando-o estendido no chão molhado.  
- Não se bate em mulher, imbecil. – disse o que estava de pé, com uma calma surpreendente. Gina o olhou e finalmente se deu conta de quem era. Seu coração pareceu descer até sua barriga de raiva.  
- SEU CRETINO! – ela sabia que não deveria ter confiado nele, mas seu estômago se afundou ao perceber a verdade. Gina se retorceu presa nas correntes, como se quisesse acertar Malfoy. – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! O QUE ERA AQUILO? VENENO?! – tentando ignorar sua mente que insistia em dizer que Gina poderia ser culpada da possível morte de Hermione, ela tentou mais uma vez chegar até, ainda que estivesse presa.  
- Do que a garota fala? – perguntou o comensal, ainda caído. Malfoy de repente pareceu nervoso.  
- E eu entendo as maluquices de uma songa-monga? – mas a voz de Malfoy falhou. E mais uma vez a raiva de Gina se alastrou por seu corpo, fazendo-a tremer involuntariamente.  
- O QUE TINHA NAQUELA POÇÃO? – gritou Gina novamente, histérica. Era tudo culpa dela se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa a Hermione. O comensal estendido no chão esboçou um sorriso.  
- O lord vai adorar saber que eu encontrei o traidor. – disse tentando se levantar, mas Malfoy foi mais rápido, sacou a varinha e jogou um 'Avada Kedavra' fazendo o comensal cair novamente. Gina olhou estupefata para o comensal e finalmente parou de se retorcer.  
- Ele merecia. – explicou Malfoy dando de ombros.  
- O que... Você matou... – gaguejou Gina, olhando para ele aterrorizada.  
- É... Vai ser difícil ganhar sua confiança novamente, não? – disse Malfoy, guardando a varinha novamente. Os dois ouviram mais passos chegarem até eles e Malfoy rapidamente sacou do bolso, não sua varinha, mas um frasco víscido e cinza. – Rápido Weasley, tome isto.  
- O que ficou maluco? – exclamou a garota diante do frasco.  
- Não tenho tempo pra te explicar agora! TOME! – ordenou Malfoy, abrindo o frasco e apertando a boca dela pra cima. Gina sentiu o liquido ir para sua boca contra sua vontade. – Por favor, Gina, vai ter que confiar em mim, ou vai ser pior. - ele estava implorando. Gina deu uma ultima olhada para o comensal estendido no chão, e fechando os olhos engoliu todo o liquido. Uma nevoa gigantesca e negra a envolveu e Gina sentiu-se entrar dentro dela.

- Weasley? Weasley, você está bem? – uma voz distante e rouca fez Gina pular de susto. Olhou ao seu redor e encontrou Malfoy logo a sua frente. E num impulso avançou sobre ele. – Weasley! Para, para! vo-você ta... sufo-fo-cano! – Gina tinha partido para cima dele, e teria continuado se um raio de luz azul não o separasse dele. Só então que ela percebeu que estava solta e em cima de algo macio. Olhou ao redor e viu que estava em uma bela toscana de madeira, quando seu olhar se dirigiu a porta da toscana encontrou o autor do raio azul. E por um momento prendeu a respiração. Conhecia-o. Só não sabia, ou não queria acreditar quem era ele. Os olhos absurdamente verdes simplesmente a deixaram muda, mas foi sua cicatriz na testa, exatamente igual à de Harry, que a paralisou.  
- Está tudo bem, Ginevra, não vou lhe fazer mal. – disse o homem, que continuava parado, e estranhamente calmo, a porta. – Acalma-se, agora todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas.  
- Q-quem é você? O que estou fazendo aqui? Onde é este lugar? – questionou ela, entrando em desespero.  
- Eu sou um amigo. E você está na minha casa, que, não se preocupe, é perto de Hogsmeade. – respondeu ele calmamente, se dirigindo para a poltrona na frente de Gina. – Sr. Malfoy, pode preparar um chá para nós, sim? – e ainda que ele parecesse relutante, foi sem dizer uma palavra. – Agora srta. Weasley – e novamente Gina sentiu que conhecia aquele homem sentado a sua frente. – vou-lhe explicar o porquê de tudo isto. – sua voz se torno mais grave – Está aqui a pedido meu, e o sr. Malfoy não irá lhe fazer mal, posso te garantir. A poção que ele lhe deu para que pudesse fazer com que a srta. Granger bebesse não era veneno, e sim uma poção que lhe curava o estado de amnésia, que foi feito por um amigo em que tenho muita confiança. – de repente Gina se sentiu culpada. Não dera toda a poção para Hermione. Mas logo depois repensou. Porque deveria se sentir culpada? Talvez ele nem estivesse falando a verdade. – No entanto, havia mais que uma poção naquele frasco, havia um outro ingrediente. Mas não iria fazer mal de maneira nenhuma, apenas a ajudaria em outro assunto que lhe explicarei daqui há pouco. – o senhor se levantou da poltrona e fechou as cortinas, murmurou um feitiço, mas Gina não soube pra que serviu então ele voltou a encará-la.- Entendo que não tenha confiando no sr. Malfoy. Mas ele era o único com quem eu podia contar. Não podia simplesmente aparecer na frente de vocês e explicar tudo que está acontecendo e ainda lhes oferecer a ajuda. No mínimo iriam me achar um velho maluco. Ninguém pode saber quem sou. E vocês não iriam acreditar em um desconhecido. – Gina por um momento realmente achou que ele era um velho maluco. – Por isso escolhi características para que pudesse chamar-lhes atenção. Os olhos verdes e a cicatriz com certeza fariam isso. Contava com a srta. Granger para desvendar quem sou, mas entendo que não tenha dado a poção a ela por desconfiança e...  
- Eu dei a poção a ela. – interrompeu Gina, mas oi olhar daquele senhor a fez continuar - Bem, pelo menos uma parte dela... – e desviou o olhar, pesarosa.  
- Tudo bem, Srta. Weasley, eu entendo perfeitamente seus motivos, na sua situação faria o mesmo. Porém eu contava com mais tempo, e agora tempo está ficando cada vez mais curto. Só queria lhe explicar os fatos antes de lhe mostrar. – Gina o encarou confusa. Então o senhor começou a passar a varinha por seu rosto. E ali mesmo na sua frente estava Alvo Dumbledore.  
- O senhor? – quase gritou, histérica. – Mas... não pode ser! O senhor está morto! Eu... Harry viu o senhor morrer! – Gina virou para os lados, como se isso fosse uma brincadeira.  
- Tudo o que ele viu e aconteceu foi real. Até certo ponto. Mas isto é outra história. Só preciso pedir duas coisas... A primeira é que confie plenamente em mim. – Gina assentiu com a cabeça ainda aterrorizada. – A segunda é que não conte a ninguém, nem mesmo a Harry ou seu irmão, que estou vivo. Dê o resto da poção a Hermione e tudo se encaixara.  
- Tudo? Mas tudo o quê? – questionou ela. Então Dumbledore suspirou, e sentou-se novamente na poltrona.  
- A senhorita já ouviu falar nos quatro elementos?  
- Sim... terra, água, ar e fogo... Mas o que isso tem de importante? – indagou. E se Gina pensou que as coisas estariam menos confusas agora, se enganou. Dumbledore passou a última hora lhe explicando sobre os elementos e o quinto elemento.  
- Ficou claro agora srta. Weasley?  
- Na verdade... não. Como posso saber se sou realmente um dos elementos?  
- Apesar de tudo indicar que você realmente seja, por sua aproximidade com os outros elementos, a certeza de que você é só acontecera quando o quinto elemento estiver amadurecido, ou quando você realmente precisar. Entenda que esses poderes não podem ser desperdiçados. Não é como a magia. Quando mais você o usa, mas o enfraquece. Os elementos só podem ser usados com um propósito, proteger. Estamos falando da maior proteção da natureza, e por assim dizer, da terra. Você, seu irmão, Harry, Hermione e Malfoy são as maiores forças desse planeta. – Seguiu-se um silêncio após as palavras de Dumbledore, e ele esperou até que tudo isso conseguisse fazer sentido na cabeça de Gina.  
- Mas... como o quinto elemento atinge a maioridade?  
- Quando entende seus poderes. Ou quando algo ameaça a natureza ou a eles próprios. Do jeito que Voldemort está tentando utiliza-los, é como se fosse uma ameaça a eles.  
- Mas o senhor falou daquele ingrediente na poção? Por que tenho que dá-lo a Hermione?  
- Por que Voldemort ainda não tentou realmente nada contra vocês. Ainda que ele tivesse te seqüestrado, ele nunca teve a intenção de erradicar e destruí-los. O que ele quer é usar os elementos de modo que ele possa comandar seus poderes. Então a natureza e o quinto elemento não se sente tão ameaçado assim. Esse é um ingrediente que amadurece o quinto elemento, foi descoberto por...  
- Espera ai! Então Hermione é o quinto elemento? – Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça. – Então... mas porque é o quinto elemento que precisa ser amadurecido? O que ele tem de especial?  
- Ele é a força que move todo o mundo. É o amor.  
- Mas todos nós temos o amor.  
- Só esse elemento saber o que é o amor de verdade. Só ele entende por completo toda a simplicidade que é amar. – e os olhos de Dumbledore deram um brilho.  
- E sem ele não serviríamos de nada?  
- Serviriam sim. – disse Dumbledore, calmo diante das tantas perguntas de Gina. – Para lutar contra os que fazem mal ao mundo, mas como somos nós que lhe fazemos mal, e não existiríamos sem o amor, então consequentemente anularia a precisão dos elementos. – seguiu-se mais um silêncio em que Gina se acomodou, agora mais calma, no sofá.  
- Por que você-sabe-quem ainda não tentou nada grande?  
- Ele tem medo que possa acontecer. E ainda não os entende e portanto não sabe como usa-los. O que Voldemort pretende é usa-los para destruir todos os que não são mágicos. Os trouxas.  
- E tem como ele nos controlar assim? – e a voz de Gina demonstrou um certo receio.  
- Talvez. Mas precisaria convencer o quinto elemento de que isto é o certo a se fazer. Só que disso ele ainda não sabe. O que Voldemort está tentando agora é encontrar um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts.  
- Pra quê? – estranhou Gina.  
- Os terrenos de Hogwarts são muito mais antigos que o próprio castelo. De fato, foi ali que a terra concebeu os elementos e só ali eles podem se juntas para usar os poderes, todos juntos. – Gina relaxou os músculos que não tinha percebido estar tencionados. E então murmurou.  
- Isso é loucura...  
- É o amor... – disse Dumbledore, como um sorriso. – Agora, srta. Weasley, preciso que me faça mais um favor. Dê o resto da poção a srta. Granger, mas aos poucos, sem que ela perceba, e tudo vai fazer sentido. Procure Harry e os outros, mas não conte que me viu. Conte tudo que eu te disse, mas não diga que Hermione é o quinto elemento, e nem que é para que Hogwarts que precisão ir. Apenas confie em mim e dê o resto da poção a srta. Granger. Você pode se surpreender com o que o amor é capaz.

Depois que Gina apareceu na entrada do hotel, Harry e Hermione ficaram momentaneamente paralisados, mas logo os dois a abraçaram e a encheram de perguntas. Quase esquecendo por completo da presença de Malfoy. Então todos foram para o quarto alugado de Harry e Hermione, pois algumas pessoas já começavam a lançar olhares curiosos aos quatro.  
O sol se pondo, iluminava fracamente o quarto, dando um toque especial na cena. Draco jogado na cama com um saco de gelo em cima da boca. Harry lançava olhares raivosos para ele de hora em hora, enquanto ouvia Gina contar como chegara até ali. Tudo conforme Dumbledore dissera para ela fazer. Omitindo que encontrou com ele realmente. Hermione ouvia atentamente a Gina, sem nem piscar.  
- Então é isso? – perguntou Harry, incrédulo. – Vocês vão levar em consideração a palavra de um desconhecido e a dele? – e sua cabeça indicou Malfoy, com desprezo.  
- Ele salvou a minha vida Harry, você gostando ou não. E este desconhecido sabia do que estava falando. Não era um velho maluco que fica inventando histórias por ai. Tanto sabia do que falava que quando dei a poção para Hermione ela recuperou a memória, não é mesmo? – disse Gina, exaltada.  
- Se quer saber, foi imprudência sua ter feito isso. Aceitar de Malfoy uma poção e dar-lhe a Hermione. – retrucou Harry, com raiva.  
- Você está exagerando Harry, ela está aqui, viva e com a memória de volta. – disse Gina, agora vermelha.  
- Mas sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido. O mínimo que deveria ter feito era contar sobre esta poção para mim e Rony!  
- Ah, e vocês teriam acreditado? – perguntou, incrédula.  
- Não! – Harry aumentou a voz. Mas também iríamos te proteger contra este idiota e talvez nunca tivesse sido seqüestrada!  
- E Hermione nunca se lembraria de quem é! – Gina agora estava de pé, gritando.  
- Você pode inventar os argumentos que quiser! Mas dessa vez você e sua impulsividade foram longe demais. – sem perceber Harry também tinha se levantado, e sua altura, muito maior que de Gina, a assustou por um momento.  
- Nunca poderia ter feito Hermione voltar a memória se não tivesse tentado!  
- Pois da próxima vez que quiser bancar a heroína e salvar o mundo, arrisque a sua vida, e não a de Hermione! – e antes que Gina pudesse retrucar, Harry saiu do quarto com passos fortes. Gina virou-se para Hermione.  
- Eu sinto muito Mione, Harry tem razão. Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso! – desculpou-se ela, e Hermione realmente achou que ela estava arrependida. – Você não sabe como eu me culpei por ter feito isso.  
- Está tudo bem Gina, eu sei que não fez por mal. Harry só anda um pouco... nervoso. – disse ela abraçando Gina. Draco que fuçava no criado-mudo da cama encontrou a identidade de Hermione.  
- Ta explicado o mau-humor dele. – disse ele, rindo da identidade. – Casou-se e nem mandou convite Granger? – Hermione o olhou irritada, e tirou a identidade da mão dele. – Ah perdão, sra. Potter.

Ainda com muita relutância de Harry, voltaram os quatro para Hogsmeade, no carro que o ministério emprestou a Harry e Hermione para chegar na vila. Que descobriram que tinham estacionado do outro lado da rua. Se Harry não aceitou bem que Draco estivesse com eles, e que não fosse fazer mal nenhum, Rony foi ainda pior. Foi difícil tirar Rony de cima de Draco, e pela segunda vez naquele dia, Draco estava com um saco de gelo sobre o rosto. Depois de muita persuasão de Hermione e Gina que Rony se acalmou. Os outros aurores ainda pareciam desconfiados sobre Draco, mas bastou Gina conversar com eles. Lupin já tinha ido embora, e Rony e os outros aurores não descobriram nada onde foram. Agora conversaram no Javali, como os outros olhando estranhamente para o grupo, já que Draco estava no meio.  
- Certo, mas agora, o que faremos? – questionou Style, tomando sua cerveja amanteigada.  
- Não sei ao certo, mas Voldemort com certeza está por perto daquela vila. Não foi um acidente Hermione ter caído no lago. – disse Harry, olhando de relance para Draco.  
- Não, isso certamente não foi um acidente. Mas não vamos conseguir surgir com um plano hoje. – disse Hermione, entre um bocejo. – Já é tarde e a amanhã podemos pensar no assunto.  
Todos subiram para os quartos que tinham alugado no Javali. Rony já tinha subido, pois se recusava a ficar na mesma mesa que Draco. Gina e os outros tinham quartos diferentes do de Hermione e Harry. Quando subiram ficaram apenas os dois na salinha minúscula. E antes que Harry entrasse, Hermione pegou em seu braço.  
- Escute Harry... Eu não cheguei a realmente a te agradecer por me salvar no lago. – disse, sem jeito.  
- Você parece estar mais em perigo do que eu ultimamente. – Hermione sorriu. E antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ela o abraçou.  
- Obrigada, por me salvar tantas vezes. – sussurrou ela, depois o soltou e entrou para o quarto.  
- Eu só não suportaria lhe perder novamente. – sussurrou Harry antes de entrar no quarto.

* * *

_Bem, ai não é o capitulo todo, por isso que tá menor. O capitulo inteiro será postado em breve, só preciso acertar mais algumas coisinhas.  
Espero que tenham gostado, eu não gostei muito, mas tinha que explicar de alguma forma como funciona esses elementos. Essa foi a única forma que eu encontrei que melhor se encaixava e como já tá no final, algumas coisas já foram respondidas. Daqui pra frente vai só ter mais ação e romance! Hahahahaha. Espero que gostem._

Mayabi Yoruno: É... o final teria sido melhor esse aí de cima que eu postei. Mas achei que ficaria muita coisa só em um capítulo, e não fazia sentido em dividir aquele capitulo, ficaria estranho dividir só o fim do capitulo. Mas relaxa e goza (como diz nossa ministra) porque a fic já tá no fim! ;)  
suelengranger: Brigada Suelen, espero não ter decepcionado vc com esse capitulo:)  
Iza-Amai: Hahahaha, pois é, a Uma Terrível Sexta-Feira é meu orgulho. Por dois motivos, eu gosto dela, e ela é terminada já! Hahahahaha, é dificil esses negócio de postar um capitulo de cada vez. Eu prometi a mim mesma que só ia postar fics concluídas. Não deu muito certo, já que eu sou ansiosa e já postei a Wasted Years. Obrigada por ler Iza! E eu realmente adorei a sua! ;)  
Babi: Bom, acho que vc não vai gostar muito desse capitulo, mas o próximo eu te do a certeza de que vai amar! ahhahahha. Surpresas (mais ainda) vão vir por ai! E obrigadoo por me dar tanto apoio na fic. É realmente bom, e me faz ter mais motivação pra continuar. E olha que eu já tenho essa fic desde 2004 pra terminar o.O (que vergonhaaa, ahhahaha)

_É isso gente. Espero que tenham gostado e me perdoem por algum erro. E me perdoem também por colocar Dumbledore nessa história, mas pra mim ele ainda não morreu, e isso é uma fic, e eu posso colocar queeeem eu quiser ahhahahah Brincadeira gentee!  
Mas é que pra mim ele realmente está vivo. Mas não se preocupem, não vou dar tanta atenção assim pra ele na fic. Agora o que vai ter mais mesmo é romance. :)  
Beijos gente, brigada e continuem comentado._


End file.
